


Sweet Devotion

by Moonshiro



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bottom Kim Jongin | Kai, M/M, Top Do Kyungsoo | D.O
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-03-19 19:46:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 58,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18977149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonshiro/pseuds/Moonshiro
Summary: Kyungsoo sempre acreditou que sexo não deveria ser visto como um tabu. Era algo bom, delicioso e que devia ser vivido em sua maior intensidade. Por isso, era desapegado o suficiente para se relacionar sexualmente com quem bem entendia e era feliz assim. Mas, tudo pareceu começar a mudar quando o irmão mais novo do seu colega de trabalho, Jongin, vem morar consigo. Como lidar com um garoto tão bonito e inocente que usava um anel de castidade o chamando de senhor pra cima e pra baixo?





	1. The way I'm running with you, honey

**Author's Note:**

> Olá ~  
> Nunca postei por aqui, então, desculpa possíveis erros!  
> A fanfic também esta sendo postada na plataforma do Social Spirit e é isso.  
> Boa leitura ~

 

Jongdae estava completamente distraído, digitando furiosamente no notebook como se estivesse em busca da cura do câncer. Kyungsoo estava encostado na parede da sala, tomando seu café de maneira demorada com a sobrancelha arqueada assistindo o estagiário. Quando terminou de sorver o líquido quente, jogou o copo descartável no lixo e caminhou silenciosamente até o mesmo, abaixando o corpo de forma que o queixo pudesse tomar no ombro do Kim.

— O que você está fazendo, baby? — Perguntou baixo, em um sussurro contra a audição do estagiário que pulou da cadeira completamente assustado fazendo o Do rir.

— Puta merda, Kyungsoo! Para de fazer isso, porra — Resmungou irritado.

— Eu só fiz uma pergunta, Dae — Disse num meio sorriso maldoso, os braços cruzando em frente ao peitoral fazendo os braços se destacar debaixo do paletó preto. 

— E precisa chegar por trás dessa forma? Vou no RH falar que meu chefe está me assediando. 

— Você sabe que eu não dou em cima de pessoas comprometidas. Ainda mais em pessoas héteros, mesmo que já tenha me dado uns beijos na boca quando estava cheio de álcool no corpo.

— Lá vem você — O Kim revirou os olhos — Te beijei porque você disse que eu não podia ter certeza que era hétero sem beijar um homem. Beijei, continuo preferindo mulheres e um bom par de seios.

— Tsc, uma pena que você não seja abençoado com o dom da bissexualidade. Você pode ter o par de seios e ainda um belo pau. Às vezes os dois ao mesmo tempo, por que não? — Deu de ombros novamente rindo com o bufar pesado deixado pelo estagiário.

Kyungsoo o perturbava desde quando o garoto entrou no escritório de Advocacia. Como também começara ali sendo um estagiário e fora contrata assim que se formou, coisa de seis meses atrás, ficara encarregado de ser supervisor dos novos estagiários.

— Você não pode ser um pouco mais… 

— Careta? Brega? Conservador? Um chato que não sabe aproveitar a vida?

— Eu ia dizer profissional… Você praticamente levou todo mundo desse escritório para a cama. Você não se sente mal com isso?

— Claro que me sinto, eu queria ter levado todos — Sorriu abertamente, completamente sincero sobre sua fala. Jongdae preferiu apenas revirar os olhos, sabia que o chefe realmente não tinha qualquer jeito.

— Você só veio me incomodar mesmo?

— Na verdade te vi estressadinho e vim ajudar. Oferecer uma massagem talvez — Falou em um tom mais baixo, apertando levemente o ombro do Kim que suspirou, derretendo-se contra a cadeira permitindo-se sentir aquele gesto — É nesses momentos que realmente percebo que é orientação sexual e não opção…

— Por que está falando isso?

— Eu estou aqui, fazendo uma massagem gostosa, era para no mínimo você estar duro ou implorando para sentar em mim. Mas o máximo que recebo é a baba escorrendo pela sua boca.

— Você é tão cheio de si, Kyungsoo…

— Eu nasci bonito, gostoso pra caralho, acordo cinco da manhã todos os dias para manter todo esse conjunto impecável. Seria idiotice minha não aproveitar dessas coisas, não é? — Perguntou, girando a cadeira do mais novo de modo que o mesmo girasse e ficasse sentado de frente a si — Sexo é bom. Uma das melhores coisas que existe na humanidade. E não entendo qual o problema de você fazer isso com grande frequencia e com as mais diferentes pessoas.

— Você não se sente só? — Perguntou curioso.

— Não. Eu não estou atrás de um relacionamento, Dae. Tenho vinte e cinco anos, não preciso disso agora. Eu só preciso de alguém que queria dividir o tesão comigo, gozar gostoso e é isso, sem estresse ou problemas. Não engano ninguém, quem eu fodo ou deixo me foder sabe antes que vai ser coisa de momento, logo, realmente não vejo qual o problema.

— Não tem problemas — Admitiu o outro — Mas você tem uma aura sexual em tudo que você faz. Caralho, você está de terno e já penso naqueles pornôs que o cara abre o zíper tira o pau pra fora e se masturba debaixo da mesa do escritório.

Kyungsoo gargalhou genuinamente.

— Não deixe sua noiva ouvir uma coisa dessas. Das duas, uma: Ou ela vai achar que você deseja meu pau ou ela que vai começar a desejar…

— Deixa a Minhee fora dessa. Já tenho outras coisas para me estressar. 

— Que seria? Até onde sei a gente tá sem muita papelada, por isso posso me dar ao luxo de ficar te infernizando em vez de ir fazer o meu trabalho. 

— Meu irmão vem pra cá nas próximas semanas. Ele conseguiu passar no vestibular e vem para a capital. Só que você sabe, meus pais não tem dinheiro e por isso vivo em uma república e lá não tem vaga para mais uma pessoa, eu e a Minhee estamos até dividindo cama porque realmente ‘tá muito apertado. Ai to procurando algum lugar barato para alugar pra ele e pra mim por tabela.

— Nem sabia que você tinha irmão.

— Jongin é meu irmão mais novo. Ele ficou com nossos pais lá no interior quando passei na faculdade daqui. 

— E encontrou alguma casa boa? — Perguntou sentando na cadeira ao lado para poder espiar a tela do computador do Kim.

— Lugares caros se próximo da faculdade e se longe, vou ter despesa com condução e alimentação tanto meu como dele. Eu não estava querendo gastar tanto porque realmente queria casar com a Minhee quando me formasse, mas… Não vou deixar o Nini na mão. É sonho dele ser veterinário!

— Nini. Que bonitinho. Tem fotos? Ele é bonito? Gay? Bi? Curioso talvez?

— Você quer respeitar meu irmão? — Jongdae murmurou impaciente — Ele não é pro seu bico, Do. Jongin é um garoto muito ingênuo, criado na igreja desde pequenininho. 

— Eu estava brincando, céus… Você é muito careta, Dae. Mas eu tenho a solução dos seus problemas. Tenho um quarto sobrando lá no meu apê, ele pode ficar por lá.

— A troco de nada?

— Você quer casar, Dae. E eu ja fui um universitário fodido, eu sei como é isso. E você mesmo disse que é o sonho do seu irmão, não vejo problema em oferecer o teto para o irmão de um amigo. Você paga só as despesas dele em vez do aluguel, fica mais tranquilo pra você.

— Você realmente faria isso por mim? 

— Claro. Eu te pertubo mas você sabe que eu te considero muito. E não vai ter problemas, juro que não fico levando pessoas pra casa enquanto ele tiver lá. Tem um motel perfeito na esquina da rua, tenho até cartão fidelidade.

— Eu não duvido disso — Riu e o Do acabou rindo também.

— Pode levar ele lá e a gente acerta os valores das despesas — Levantou da cadeira, ajeitando a gravata que começava a apertar.

— Eu nem sei como te agradecer.

— Uma mamadinha gostosa e desconsidero até as despesas.

— Prefiro pagar o dobro — Respondeu num tom de nojo, fazendo o Do gargalhar outra vez.

— Vou trabalhar. Não pensa muito no meu pau, hein?

 

♦

 

Sehun teve que forçar um pouquinho para que o porta-mala abrisse, mas nada muito alarmante. Tirou as duas malas enquanto via o amigo sair do carro com uma mochila e bateu forte para que fechasse novamente. Viu o moreno pegar uma das malas e rapidamente pegou a outra e caminhou para dentro da pequena rodoviária que havia ali na cidade.

O ônibus do moreno saíria em meia hora, dando uma boa margem de tempo para que os dois se despedissem sem muita pressa.

— Sempre dá uma passada na mercearia pra ver se o papai não está tendo problema, por favor.

— Não se preocupa Jongin, seus pais são praticamente meus tios. Não vou deixá-los na mão. Sempre que eu sair da oficina eu dou uma passada na mercearia, tudo bem? Se desprenda um pouco daqui, vai realmente viver lá na capital.

— Eu vou estudar bastante para conseguir me formar no tempo certo e poder ajudar meus pais — Sorriu doce para o melhor amigo que revirou os olhos automaticamente.

— Jongin, você precisa de livrar um pouco desse ensinamento rígido e conservador da igreja. Eu respeito tua fé e crença, mas cara, nem parece que tu tem dezoito anos. Tu não fez nada na tua vida! Dá pra acreditar em Deus, ser uma boa pessoa sem precisar viver como um fantoche de pastor.

— Eu estou bem sendo assim, Hun. Obrigado pela preocupação — Ditou doce, sem qualquer raiva ou deboche na voz — Eu realmente só quero estudar mesmo e mais nada. E acho que já está na hora de entrar no 

— Escuta seu melhor amigo uma vezinha na sua vida, Nini. Vai pra capital e vai viver! Se permita para o mundo, faça coisas novas, até mesmo loucas. Viva! E me manda mensagem todos os dias tá?

— Não se preocupa, Hun — Sorriu, abraçando apertado o melhor amigo que tinha desde a sua infância — Fica com Deus, tá?

— Fico. Ai você vai sem ele e vive, certo?

Jongin não respondeu, só riu, pegando as malas entrando dentro do ônibus indo até o seu lugar.

Sehun permaneceu no mesmo lugar até que o ônibus partisse e sumisse de sua vista, torcendo para que de alguma forma o melhor amigo pudesse viver um pouco mais do que a caixinha regrada que ele foi alienado a seguir desde muito novo.

Esperava, de verdade, que a capital trouxesse coisas diferente para ele.

 

♦

 

Estava muito frio lá fora, mas graça ao aquecedor podia ficar completamente desnudo sem o menor problema. Kyungsoo gostava de se sentir livre, gostava de poder andar pela casa olhando o reflexo do próprio corpo contra os eletrodoméstico e se admirar. Era um puta narcisista e não tinha quaisquer problemas em admitir aquilo. Era bonito, gostoso e fodia bem. Fim. Uma verdade incontestável.

Talvez num fruto de uma adolescência onde a puberdade veio tardia e por anos fora o “patinho feio” dentre de seus colegas de classe, quando finalmente os hormônios decidiram trabalhar bem em seu corpo o permitindo ser o homem que ele era, nunca mais se permitiu ou permitiu que alguém o colocasse para baixo.

Foi aos dezesseis anos que tivera sua primeira vez. Dos quinze anos aos dezesseis dera uma esticada considerável - não tanto de altura, mas que se importa se aqueles centímetros fora para seu pau? - e quando o último ano letivo começou, já chamava atenção das menininhas sedentas de sua escola. Fora ainda no primeiro mês de aula que foi chupado no banheiro da escola e no mês seguinte estava fodendo uma loirinha de seios fartos na sala de sua casa. Depois disso, não parou mais.

Relacionar-se com homens também aconteceu de modo natural no seu primeiro ano de faculdade. Estava chapado quando um dos colegas de turma, assumidamente gay, pediu para lhe chupar e o Do não se viu no poder de recusar. Adorava ser mamado. Foi com essa mesma pessoa que teve sua primeira foda com um cara e depois daquilo, percebido que adorava homens e mulheres da mesma forma, no fim, o importante era uma boa gozada.

Também nunca se importou com uma possível fama que lhe acompanhava. Ele era bem resolvido sexualmente e como havia dito ao Jongdae na última semana, ele nunca brincava com sentimentos de ninguém e sempre fui muito honesto em avisar que tudo se resumiria a uma foda casual. 

Claro que tinha um ou outro que insistia e o Do se via bem irritado com aquelas insistência e acaba sendo um pouco grosso e até mesmo cruel para se livrar daquilo que realmente não queria. Não que temesse o amor ou achasse coisa de idiota, não. Mas realmente não era algo que procurava agora. Estava recém formado, começando a sua vida de advogado e queria aproveitar seu dinheiro com festas, bebidas e camisinhas… Talvez um dildo ou outro, por que não?

Naquele momento estava sentado no sofá da casa, algum filme aleatório que ele não tinha ideia do nome porque estava concentrado no celular passava na tela da televisão. Um sorriso maldoso estava no canto do seus lábios enquanto abria a imagem que lhe enviaram a poucos segundos atrás. 

Nunca conseguiria responder se achava mais bonito um belo par de seios ou se uma bunda redondinha tal qual aparecia na imagem. Já havia fodido o dono da foto muitas vezes, e podia até mesmo sentir a maciez da pele branca se fechasse os olhos. Baekhyun era delicioso das mais diversas formas e o melhor de tudo, era também completamente resolvido com sua vida sexual permitindo assim que os dois fodessem a hora que bem entendesse sem qualquer drama.

— Você parece uma vadiazinha empinado desse jeito, sabia? — Murmurou rouco contra o microfone do celular, logo permitindo que o áudio fosse enviado.

Recebeu outra foto como resposta, o Byun ainda mais empinado e bem aberto. O Do conseguia ver perfeitamente o buraquinho rosa pulsante, fazendo-o suspirar e levar a mão ao próprio pau que até então estava flácido. Baekhyun era um filha da puta, sabia sempre como tirar de si o que queria.

— É realmente uma vadiazinha. Queria comer esse teu rabo, Baek — Agora não passava mais de um sussurro, mas sabia que Baekhyun conseguiria ouvir bem quando o áudio chegasse. 

A mão ainda estava o redor do seu pau, apertando de maneira preguiçosa sem qualquer intenção de aprofundar as coisas, não por hora, adorava os joguinhos de provocações entre ele e o Byun e sempre gozava mais gostoso quando levado a beira do seus limites. 

Clicava para receber a nova foto quando a companhia da sua casa tocou, fazendo-o arquear a sobrancelha. Devia estar esperando alguém? Jogou o celular de lado e não se prestou a vestir uma roupa, iria espantar seja lá quem fosse rapidinho e voltar a fazer o que estava fazendo.

Quando abriu a porta, um click se fez na sua cabeça lembrando-o que sim, estava esperando alguém. 

— Puta merda, Kyungsoo! Caralho. Vai vestir uma roupa — Jongdae murmurou levemente enojado.

Ao lado do Kim, estava outro garoto, mais alto, cabelos castanhos caindo sobre a testa em traços inocentes que ficava engraçado com os olhos esbugalhados ao também se deparar com a nudez do advogado que ainda não tinha feito qualquer menção de se mexer.

— Eu esqueci que você vinha hoje — Deu de ombros, se afastando da porta para que ambos entrassem. Caminhou preguiçosamente até o sofá e pegou a cueca que estava caída no chão desde o momento em que chegara em casa e se livrara de todas as roupas. 

— Você não está com alguém, está? 

— Não cara. Sério. Fica de boas — Kyungsoo respondeu calmamente, sentando no braço do sofá de forma desleixada, os braços cruzados em frente ao peitoral desnudo — Esse é o Jongin?

O moreno ainda estava com os olhos arregalados e completamente corado. Não conseguia ainda encarar o mais velho mesmo que esse estivesse vestido agora. A seminudez também o envergonhava completamente.

— Sim, esse é o meu Nini — Jongdae falou em um tom orgulhoso, bagunçando os fios de cabelo do mais novo — Ele chegou agora de tarde, fui buscá-lo, jantamos e o trouxe pra cá. 

— Olá Jongin, me chamo Kyungsoo, chefe do seu irmão — Apresentou-se com um meio sorriso, achando adorável a forma com o Kim mais novo evitava o olhar — Logo, pode me chamar de senhor tal ele me chama todos os dias.

— Nos seus sonhos, Do — Jongdae resmungou, revirando os olhos — Tem certeza que está tudo bem ele ficar aqui?

— Claro! Posso ter esquecido que ele vinha, mas já havia pedido para a diarista arrumar o quarto de hóspedes — Falou manso, erguendo-se do sofá para atravessar o corredor do apartamento e abrir a porta do novo quarto do Kim mais novo — Fique a vontade.

— Obrigado — Murmurou baixinho num quase sussurro enquanto puxava suas malas para dentro do quarto. 

— Essa semana eu deposito o dinheiro pra você das despesas do mercado, tudo bem? — O estagiário falou pro Do que apenas acenou com a mão.

— Sem pressa, Dae. Vai ficar por aqui?

— Não posso, tenho prova amanhã e não revisei absolutamente nada — Bufou — Qualquer coisa pode me ligar.

— Sim senhor!

Jongdae caminhou para dentro do quarto, deixando um abraço apertado no irmão, lhe passando algumas pequenas instruções e avisando ao menos cinco vezes que o Jongin podia lhe ligar a qualquer momento.

— Comporte-se!

— Ele vai se comportar, é um bom menino, não é Jongin?

— Eu estava falando de você, Kyungsoo. 

 

♦

 

Ao perceber o desconforto crescente do menino, Kyungsoo vestiu uma calça de moletom a contragosto. Já bastasse passar o dia inteiro em ternos e paletós, agora tinha que se vestir dentro da própria casa.

Bateu na porta do Kim e ouviu um entre baixinho, fazendo-o abrir a porta mas ficar ali, encostado no batente.

— Acho que seu irmão falou para você se sentir a vontade. Aqui está uma cópia da chave da casa, então, saia e volte a hora que bem entender, mas, se voltar de madrugada, tente ser silencioso, realmente acordo muito cedo para ir pra academia e gosto de dormir bem. Além disso, você realmente pode fazer o que quiser.

— Obrigado Senhor Do — Jongin tornou a murmurar baixinho e Kyungsoo teve que respirar fundo. Aquele garoto era realmente muito adorável.

— Quantos anos você acha que tenho, Jongin? Tenho apenas vinte e cinco, não precisa me chamar com tanta formalidade. 

— Tudo bem, Kyungsoo — Ainda falava sem jeito, não encarando o outro.

— Você namora, Jongin?

— Como? — Perguntou finalmente olhando o outro nos olhos.

— Sua aliança — Apontou para a aliança prateada no anelar direito do Kim que também desceu o olhar para ver.

— Oh, não. É um anel de castidade — Explicou num meio sorriso.

— Castidade?

— É. Uma forma de simbolizar perante ao Senhor que abro mão das coisas profanas do mundo e me guardo para o meu casamento — Tornou a explicar calmamente, girando a aliança no dedo.

— Então você só pode transar quando casar? — Kyungsoo perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha.

— Não só transar, eu abro mão de toda profania sexual. Toda.

— Você nem mesmo se masturbar? — Perguntou chocado, enquanto o Kim tornava a ficar corado.

— Não me sinto confortável em continuar o assunto, Kyungsoo…

— Tudo bem. Sinto muito, respeito suas escolhas. Mas enfim, bem vindo e qualquer coisa é só bater no meu quarto — Disse por fim, fechando a porta. 

Kyungsoo não seguiu para o quarto, ficou parado no meio do corredor um tantinho perplexo. Por que as pessoas abririam mão de algo tão bom como o sexo? Claro, realmente respeitava a escolha de cada pessoa, mas ainda assim, parecia surreal.

Jongdae havia falado que o menino havia criado dentro de igreja e por isso não deixava de se questionar até onde havia sido realmente escolha do menino ou se havia sido alienado por discursos distorcidos que o impediam de viver.

No final, deu de ombros, aquilo realmente não cabia a si e além do mais, tinha uma conversa no celular para terminar. 


	2. Means we can break every law

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mais um capítulo ~  
> Toda crítica é sempre bem vinda ^^
> 
> Boa leitura!

Fora difícil se acostumar nos primeiros dias, mas depois de uma semana, Jongin acreditava que estava se saindo bem. Kyungsoo passava boa parte do tempo fora por conta do trabalho, saía cedo para a academia e de lá ia para o escritório e só voltava à noite, na hora de jantar. Em paralelo a isso, Jongin também passava boa parte das horas fora graças ao curso integral, e quando chegava em casa era pra comer e dormir. 

Naquele dia em específico, Jongin pôde apenas ficar em casa. O professor ia apresentar uma tese de doutorado, o que permitiu essa folga para o estudante que estava decidido a arrumar as coisas e fazer um bom jantar em forma de agradecimento pela hospitalidade do Do.

Não tinha intenção real de acordar cedo, mas parecia que o cérebro gostava da brincadeira divertida de acordá-lo no comecinho da manhã, quando podia ter mais algumas boas horas de sono. Mesmo embolando na cama, não conseguiu voltar ao estado de sonolência, e por isso decidiu começar a arrumar algumas coisas durante o dia, para que no final da tarde pudesse fazer o jantar sem quaisquer empecilhos.

Imaginou que o Do já havia saído para a academia, considerando a hora que o relógio marcava, e por isso, de maneira preguiçosa, se arrastou para a lavanderia com o intuito de colocar as roupas que havia usado naquela semana para lavar. Não era fã número um de serviços doméstico, logo ficava feliz que houvesse uma máquina de lavar roupas e uma secadora, poupando suas mãos.

A área de serviço era pequena, já que os eletrodomésticos ocupavam boa parte do espaço, mas nada muito desconfortável quando só havia uma pessoa dentro do recinto. Largou o cesto de roupa e sentou no chão, abrindo a portinhola da máquina de lavar, colocando a mão dentro para ver se não havia alguma roupa.

Arqueou a sobrancelha no segundo que sentiu uma textura plástica e puxou seja lá o que fosse o objeto para fora. Os olhos se esbugalharam na mesma hora quando percebeu que segurava um pênis de plástico, consideravelmente grande e texturizado. O moreno abria e fechava a boca sem saber como reagir àquilo, jogando-o de todo jeito de volta à máquina. Talvez tudo tenha piorado ao perceber que não era o único, e que dentro da máquina havia outros.

— Não sabia que você iria lavar roupa logo hoje. — O Do murmurou num meio sorriso, fazendo o Kim pular quando percebeu a presença do mais velho encostado na porta.

— Não vou ter aula. — Murmurou baixo e completamente envergonhado.

— Não tive tempo para secá-los depois de desinfetar e por isso coloquei aí dentro. — Explicou a origem dos objetos, ainda com um sorriso no rosto. O Kim estava muito fofo dentro daquela expressão constrangida. — Imaginei que fosse lavar roupa apenas no final de semana e por isso não me preocupei em tirar antes.

— Eu… — Tentou dizer algo, mas estava tão imergido em sua vergonha que não sabia o que falar.

— Vou tomar mais cuidado na próxima, prometo. — Continuou em seu tom baixo, o corpo ainda encostado ao batente da porta e os braços cruzados à frente do peitoral, ainda que o terno apertado o deixasse um tanto desconfortável para aquela posição.

— Eu… — Novamente tentou dizer algo, mas não conseguiu. Kyungsoo deu uma risada audível.

— É tão constrangedor assim, Jongin? Sabe, é só um objeto de plástico de algo que tanto eu como você temos no meio das pernas.

— Eu não tenho costume de ver qualquer outro que não o meu. — Explicou muito baixo. — Então até mesmo ver um de plástico é… 

— Desconfortável?

— Estranho. — Finalizou em um sussurro.

— Me pergunto se é realmente o objeto que é estranho ou se é perceber que utilizo isso que torna as coisas estranhas. Você nem mesmo me olha, Jongin. Descobrir que sou bissexual é um problema?

O Kim arregalou os olhos mas logo negou com a cabeça.

— Não tenho nada contra, senhor.

Kyungsoo lambeu os lábios, suspirando no final.

— Olha pra mim, Jongin! — Não ordenou, mas engrossou um tanto a voz. Aquilo pareceu surtir efeito já que um Kim completamente corado o encarou. — Nós já falamos sobre o senhor. Não sou tão mais velho que você. 

— Me desculpa, Kyungsoo…

— Eu não estou te dando uma bronca, Jongin. Eu quero saber se é um problema. Seu irmão me falou que você foi criado dentro da igreja. Você me vê como uma abominação? 

— Não. — Falou dessa vez mais firme. — Deus não ama o pecado, mas ama o pecador. Ele ama a todos os seus filhos, não sou eu que tenho o poder de julgar qualquer pessoa que seja quando também sou um pecador.

Kyungsoo arqueou a sobrancelha e segurou a vontade de sorrir. Como alguém podia ser tão adorável falando de Deus?

— Que bom. Fico feliz que não teremos uma relação ruim por diferenças de pensamentos, e que possa respeitar minhas escolhas e hábitos. Retribuirei fazendo o mesmo por você e me policiando mais para que coisas assim — apontou para a máquina — não voltem a acontecer, tudo bem?

— Tudo bem.

— Bom menino. — Cantarolou. — Agora irei ao trabalho. Te vejo de noite?

— Sim, nos vemos de noite.

— Não faça o que eu não faria, hein? — Piscou e depois riu. — Deixe suas roupas aí que amanhã eu lavo depois de guardar tudo. Não se preocupe. Até mais tarde. — Acenou brevemente e logo virou-se para sair do lugar.

Jongin não saberia explicar o porquê, mas os olhos correram pelas costas largas do mais baixo, parando na bunda mais arrebitada, deixando que ficassem ali até que ele saísse de sua vista.

Balançou a cabeça completamente perdido e rapidamente levantou querendo sair dali. A cabeça realmente não estava em seu devido lugar.

 

[...]

 

Cantarolava uma música baixinho, agradecido pelo pouco volume de trabalho naquele dia, que lhe permitia andar pelo escritório sem qualquer problema. Entrou na pequena área de serviço, onde ficava a cafeteira e alguns potes com biscoitos e bolachas, não tardando a abrir um sorriso faceiro ao ver uma figura distraída brigando com a máquina ao tentar pôr uma cápsula de cappuccino.

Em passos silenciosos, se aproximou da criaturinha distraída até ter o corpo completamente colado com o alheio, envolvendo o braço em sua cintura, afundando o nariz na nuca branquinha, inalando o cheiro de camomila do xampu que o outro tanto gostava de usar. Ganhou um arrepio e um murmúrio de volta, logo se vendo estapeado enquanto era empurrado.

— Você tem que parar de fazer isso, filho da puta. — O outro murmurou entredentes, fazendo o Do rir.

— Por que? Você adora! — Afirmou o óbvio, puxando o outro pela cintura, dessa vez de frente, apertando a carne com um tanto de força. — Não sei porque você tenta se fazer de difícil pra mim, Byun.

— Será por que estamos em horário de trabalho? — Constatou o óbvio, mas dessa vez não se distanciou do advogado.

— Isso não te impediu de me chupar ontem debaixo da minha mesa, em pleno expediente. — Ditou em um tom baixo, deixando os lábios grossos roçarem contra a mandíbula alheia.

— Seu expediente. Eu estava em pausa e acredito que posso fazer o que eu quiser nesse momento. — Rebateu ao tempo que tombava a cabeça para o lado, querendo receber carinho naquela região.

— Acho que vou ter que te reportar para o Gestor de RH. Tsc, que coisa feia você anda fazendo no meio do trabalho. — Selou a pele branquinha do pescoço, deixando alguns beijos molhados, fazendo o ruivo suspirar demorado.

— Acho que você devia mesmo. Hoje os colaboradores do RH vão estar em treinamento e o Gestor vai estar sozinho. Podia mesmo dar uma passadinha lá.

— Me parece tentador. — Subiu a língua pela tez alva, até chegar à orelha, deixando uma pequena mordida no lóbulo. — Espero que o Gestor esteja com vontade de meter. Tô com saudades do pau dele bem no meio da minha bunda. — Sussurrou contra a audição do outro, que choramingou, empurrando o Do apenas para assistir o mesmo em sua risada mais safada.

— Para de me fazer voltar de pau duro pro setor, seu fodido! 

— Fodido aqui só você, não é? Até onde lembro bem, nessas duas últimas semanas você só quis dar. E como quis…

— Tá reclamando?

— Jamais. Nunca reclamo do rabo que me oferecem, querido. Você sabe disso. — Ergueu as mãos e Baekhyun acabou rindo.

— E quem tá te oferecendo dessa vez? Ainda tá comendo o Park do Financeiro?

— Gostaria muito de estar, mas não. Ele tá em semana de provas ou alguma coisa assim, então o coitado não tem tempo pra nada. Mas já marcamos para comemorar os resultados dele.

— E se ele for mal? — O ruivo arqueou a sobrancelha.

— Meu pau será seu consolo!

— Você é um escroto, espero que saiba disso. — Baekhyun estalou a língua e o Do apenas deu de ombros.

— Sei aproveitar a vida. É completamente diferente. 

— Falando em aproveitar a vida… Como está sendo morar com o irmão do Jongdae? Fiquei pensando em como isso tá funcionando, logo você que gosta de andar pelado para cima e para baixo, e pelo que o Kim me disse, o irmãozinho é um quase padre.

— Normal. Jongin é uma pessoa boa, mesmo que tímida e calada. Obviamente voltei  a andar vestido, mas passo mais tempo no meu quarto, então volto a ficar livre e te mandar aquelas fotos que você tanto adora. — Sorriu ladino e o Byun se resumiu a revirar os olhos. — Claro que às vezes fico mal, porque o garoto é muito fofo e tem uma mania fodida de me chamar de senhor…

— Lá vem você com seus kinks…

— Ele é quase um garotinho, né? Aí vem com um “me desculpa, senhor”... Não tenho culpa se meu sangue desce todo para baixo. É muita fofura pra não querer corromper, Baek! Já entrei no quarto dele e ele tava ajoelhadinho, rezando… Deus me condenou para o inferno naquele momento porque eu quis era ele ajoelhado na minha frente, rezando pra mim.

— Que bom que você já sabe que vai pro inferno.

— Não vou mentir que queria aquele garoto na minha cama sim. Tenho certeza que só os meus dedos iriam fazer ele encontrar o paraíso…

— Fico chocado com sua capacidade de falar coisas sem noção. — Revirou os olhos. — E você devia é continuar deixando esse teu pau aí guardado. O garoto deve ser hétero, é de igreja e irmão de um amigo seu. Não é alguém pra você simplesmente bagunçar, Soo.

— Eu não vou mexer com o garoto. Mas isso não me impede de desejá-lo ou que ele apareça em meus sonhos mais gostosos. E você me conhece, eu respeito todo mundo. Se um dia eu e o Jongin transarmos foi porque ele quis, ele consentiu e sabia exatamente o que estava fazendo… Até lá, a parte mais sexual que chegará nele será minhas punhetas.

— Novamente… Escroto! — O ruivo ditou rindo. — Vou voltar pro trabalho, minha pausa terminou. E ah, eu falei sério sobre o treinamento do RH. Vou estar sozinho às 16h.

— Pode ter certeza que eu vou aparecer lá. — Mordeu o lábio inferior e deixou um tapa bem dado na bunda do Byun, que gemeu baixo tanto pelo susto quanto pelo tapa.

— Achei que você ia dar pra mim hoje…

— Eu não resisto a essa tua bunda gostosa.

 

[...]

 

Quase sempre ficava em seu quarto, mas aproveitando que estava o dia inteiro em casa, permitiu-se ficar na sala, sentado no tapete que havia no meio dos sofás, com os livros espalhados por ali. Tinha um óculos de descanso no rosto e mesmo que já estivesse escuro e apenas o abajur iluminasse o papel que escrevia, não parecia incomodado.

Estava tão distraído, que deu um pulo quando ouviu a porta abrindo atrás de si. Ergueu um pouco o corpo para olhar por cima do sofá apenas para ter certeza que era o Do, e logo relaxou ao confirmar aquilo. Kyungsoo não chegava tão cedo assim, ao menos não normalmente, mas a expressão de estresse em seu rosto demonstrava que algo tinha acontecido.

Jongin pensou em murmurar boa noite, mas a aura sombria que o outro exalava o deixou um tanto amedrontado, com receio de se tornar o ponto de escape para o mais velho descontar sua raiva. Assistiu o advogado tirar a gravata, terno e desabotoar a camisa, aparentemente ele estava tão envolto na sua raiva que não percebeu a figura do Kim sentada ali no chão precariamente sendo iluminado.

O Do se irritou com os botões e puxou a camisa de uma só vez, fazendo alguns voarem, levando o estudante a arregalar os olhos e se encolher ainda mais contra o braço do sofá. O tecido branco foi jogado para longe e numa velocidade invejável, tirou o cinto e por seguinte a calça, ficando apenas com uma boxer escura. 

Jongin engoliu em seco, sentindo um desconforto no pé da barriga que o fez cruzar as pernas. Sabia que deveria dizer que estava ali, impedir que o Do terminasse de retirar toda sua roupa na sua frente, mas por algum motivo que ele sequer sabia dizer, os olhos ficavam presos na figura baixa, e um arrepio passava por sua coluna a cada ação irritada.

Ainda se sentia um pouco assustado pelas feições duras e o olhar raivoso, mas tinha outro sentimento que também estava lhe tomando, e não conseguia nomear. A respiração estava completamente desregulada e as mãos começaram a suar de uma forma absurda. Mordeu o lábio inferior com força quando o Do tirou a última peça que lhe restava e engoliu em seco outra vez quando ele colocou ambas as mãos na cintura, os braços fortes flexionados enquanto encarava o chão, como se decidisse o que ia fazer.

O Kim apertava ainda mais uma perna na outra, aquela agonia no seu ventre se tornando pior. Não havia sentido aquilo em outro momento e por isso, sequer sabia o que fazer para lidar com a situação. Kyungsoo grunhiu alto, jogando os cabelos negros para trás, possivelmente ainda envolto em sua frustração, mas o som inesperado assustou Jongin que bateu o cotovelo no sofá finalmente chamando a atenção do Do, que confuso, acendeu as luzes da sala.

— Jongin? — Perguntou confuso, fazendo o Kim ficar completamente corado e sem reação. — O que você está fazendo no escuro, garoto?

— Eu… Eu… Estudando, estava. Eu… — Falou completamente perdido. 

Kyungsoo acabou estreitando os olhos levemente desconfiado. Jongin estava completamente vermelho e parecia com dificuldade de respirar. Como um insight, o advogado percebeu que tinha arrancado toda a roupa e que possivelmente era por isso que o outro estava constrangido.

— Desculpe pela minha nudez. Eu realmente não sabia que você estava aí e esqueci que você não teve aula hoje.

— Tu-Tudo bem. Foi… Um acidente. — Falou ainda vermelho, encarando o próprio colo, ainda apertando com força uma perna na outra. Aquilo chamou a atenção do Do, que quase engasgou ao ver o pequeno volume formado contra o moletom do Kim.

Pensou em falar alguma coisa. Estava tão frustrado com uma reunião no trabalho que tudo que queria era foder com força para esquecer toda a raiva que estava sentindo. Mas sabia que o Kim não era uma pessoa para aquilo, e possivelmente se estava com uma mínima excitação, era porque estava recém saindo da puberdade, e o Do lembrava perfeitamente bem que naquela época ficava duro com qualquer coisa.

— Eu vou para o quarto, tudo bem? Vou deixar você aí estudando. E sei que já disse isso hoje, mas realmente vou me policiar mais, uh? Boa noite, Jongin. — Murmurou e rapidamente foi para o quarto antes de fazer alguma bobagem.

 

[...]

 

Um pouco depois da saída do Do, Jongin correu para o seu quarto completamente transtornado. Estava sentindo um calor absurdo, junto com uma vergonha avassaladora e um pênis duro contra a sua calça, coisa que só acontecia quando acordava e que logo voltava ao normal quando tomava banho.

Jongin sabia o que era uma ereção, não era nenhum bobo afinal de contas, mas nunca havia acontecido aquilo consigo, ao menos não por causa de uma pessoa. Havia ouvido uma porção de vezes nas reuniões da igreja que aquilo nada mais era que o diabo lhe atentando. Lembrava perfeitamente do padre falando que se visse alguma das meninas de sua cidade com roupas mais curtas e seu órgão sexual demonstrasse algum tipo de pulsão, devia rezar até que aquilo passasse e não entregar a pureza ao demônio que atentava para levá-lo ao mau caminho.

Ainda que tivesse visto uma porção de meninas, nada daquilo havia acontecido. Às vezes, sentia pela pura adrenalina, por situações que o deixavam com energia alta, mas sabia que tudo voltaria ao normal, era preciso apenas um banho. Mas agora, aquilo… Aquilo era completamente diferente. Sentia o pulsar demoníaco que ouvira tanto em suas reuniões, o corpo tremia e elevava-se de forma que parecia que o mesmo estava com o febre e o baixo ventre formigava de uma forma absurda.

Respirava fundo, buscando controle de si e do seu corpo para se ajoelhar e rezar até que tudo aquilo saísse de sua mente e pele, mas um barulho fez todo seu corpo resetar e seu baixo ventre que formigava deu uma forte repuxada, que o fez cair na cama.

O quarto do Do era colado com o seu, parede com parede. Vez ou outra escutava o mais velho cantando, derrubando coisas ou gritando no telefone porque alguém era incompetente, mas nunca, nunquinha mesmo, tinha ouvido aquilo. Era um gemido rouco e necessitado que fez as suas pernas ficarem bambas. Enquanto o Kim buscava controle para não se entregar ao pecado, Kyungsoo aparentemente sentava no próprio colo do capeta.

Os gemidos ficavam mais altos e um xingamento ou outro também se juntava àquilo, e diferente dos costumeiros palavrões de raiva, aqueles tinha um “que” de desespero e necessidade. Jongin voltava a apertar com força uma perna na outra e sem nem perceber, descia as mãos devagarinho até o volume considerável, e quando apertou e sentiu todo aquele choque, pulou da cama completamente horrorizado.

Arrancou toda a roupa e correu para o banheiro para tomar um banho completamente gelado. Iria passar a madrugada rezando para que Deus lhe perdoasse por aquele terrível pecado.

 

[...]

 

—  _ Deixa eu ver se eu entendi. Você perdeu aula porque não dormiu, porque passou a madrugada inteira acordado por… Ter ficado com o pau duro? _

— Não fala as coisas dessa forma, Hun. — Jongin murmurou contra o celular, deitado na cama. Devia ser próximo do meio-dia.

—  _ Mas foi exatamente o que você me falou. Por céus, Jongin… Todo mundo fica ereto, o tempo inteiro. Às vezes se minha caminhonete tremer demais, pronto, tá lá, uma ereção bem evidente na minha calça. _

— O problema não é isso, Sehun… Mas… O motivo. — Murmurou envergonhado, ouvindo o celular do melhor amigo cair.

—  _ COMO ASSIM MOTIVO? ME CONTA ISSO! _

— Não grita no meu ouvido. — Rebateu manhoso. — Meio que… Argh… Meu Deus, me perdoa, Senhor. Tu sabes que sou Teu filho e que entreguei a Ti todo meu amor e…

—  _ FALA LOGO JONGIN! _

— Tudo bem, tudo bem… — Suspirou. — Eu moro com o amigo do meu irmão, você sabe, certo? Ele chegou ontem super irritado do trabalho e começou a tirar a roupa no meio da sala, comigo lá. Ele não sabia que eu estava e… Sei lá, não consegui falar que eu estava. E me deu umas coisas estranhas, eu não sei… Eu tava com medo da raiva dele, mas depois eu… Eu não sei.

—  _ Você achou gostoso pra um senhor caramba ver o amigo do seu irmão pelado com raiva. Meu Deus Jonginie, você é um masoquista! Sempre soube! _

— Não fala essas coisas. — Falou horrorizado. — Eu não sou nada disso. Nada disso devia acontecer, eu me sinto tão culpado.

—  _ Nini, você mesmo diz pra mim o tempo inteirinho que Deus não ama o pecado, mas ama o pecador. Está tudo bem, de verdade. Você nem fez nada demais. Ficar excitado por outra pessoa é uma coisa muito normal. Eu não posso ver a Jihoon que meu pau pula pra fora. _

— Mas Hun, o meu voto…

—  _ Você sabe que acho esse voto de castidade a coisa mais estúpida do universo, não sabe? Já te disse milhões de vezes que Deus não vai te achar melhor ou pior por você transar. O padre da igrejinha fez é uma lavagem cerebral na sua cabeça, Jonginie. E possivelmente isso nunca foi um problema antes porque você só vivia com as meninas da igreja, que sinceramente? Tem mais fogo no rabo dos que as que não são da igreja. Você ficaria chocado em saber o que sei. _

— Hun…

—  _ Olha Nini, se tu ficou duro de verdade pela primeira vez agora, e caramba mano, tu já tá com quase 19 anos, tô muito chocado… Mas enfim, se isso aconteceu por causa de um cara, tu é gay ou sei lá, tem sexualidade fluida ou não sei, é muita coisa e não entendo a metade. O lance é que esse voto de castidade é uma coisa que só vai te fazer infeliz, Nini. Duvido a igreja deixar tu casar com um cara… Tu vai casar com uma mulher e ter o risco do teu pau nem levantar? _

— Eu não sou gay, Sehun. Eu sei que Deus está preparando uma boa moça para que eu possa compartilhar a minha vida e ser feliz. — Ditou sério, virando o corpo na cama

—  _ Nini, por céus, se escuta! Okay, Deus deve tá preparando alguém pra você e tals, mas por que não um homem? E como você vai ter certeza só no casamento? Você precisa viver mais, poxa.  _

— Sehun, eu não quero transar com ninguém só por transar!

—  _ Tudo bem, eu te respeito nisso. Mas precisa casar? Se permita envolver com pessoas, todas elas, homem, mulher… Se permita sentir, Jonginie.  _

— Eu não sei, Hun… Eu realmente não sei.

—  _ Eu duvido muito que esse teu Deus tão bom e justo quer um filho dele sofrendo. Quem falou essas regras estúpidas foi a igreja, Nini, não Deus. Deus te ama e sei que vai continuar a te amar independente de tudo. Só… Vive um pouquinho, uh? _

— Eu vou… Pensar, tudo bem? — Suspirou outra vez e escutou o amigo no outro lado da linha.

—  _ Tudo bem, Nini. Já é alguma coisa. Mas me conta… O amigo do seu irmão é tão gostoso assim??? _

— SEHUN!!!!!!!!

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vocês podem me encontrar por aqui: https://twitter.com/DNG458


	3. I find it funny that you're the only

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Again ~

Kyungsoo estava com um humor quase invejável. Acordou cedo, cantarolando como se quase não tivesse virado a mesa do escritório por incompetência alheia. Fez sua vitamina, foi para academia do outro lado da rua, malhou enquanto cantava uma música que estava na sua cabeça desde que acordou, voltou para o apartamento, tomou banho e foi completamente disposto para o trabalho.

Cumprimentou todos que encontrou pelo caminho, até mesmo Yifan, a quem quis matar na noite anterior, que achou estranho mas não questionou, cumprimentando-o de volta. Caminhou direto para sua sala, deixando a pasta em cima da mesa e ligando o computador para começar seus trabalhos.

Enquanto a máquina ligava, acreditou que era um bom momento para pegar café. Precisava do seu veneno diário para enfrentar o dia no escritório sem que seu bom humor fosse destruído, preferencialmente. 

— Adivinha só? — Kyungsoo cantarolou, encostando no armário enquanto o Byun pegava seu copo de café.

— Você foi chamado para um threesome de novo? — Perguntou sem esboçar alguma emoção, fazendo o Do choramingar.

— Não, porém queria. Será que o Park topa algo comigo e contigo? Ele dá umas olhadas pra tua bunda, que na minha terra, se chama interesse! — O advogado murmurou pensativo, batendo o indicador contra o queixo.

— Achei que você tinha me dito que ele não se sentia confortável como ativo. Por que diabos ele ia estar olhando para minha bunda?

— Você já parou pra olhar com cuidado as fotos que você me manda? Sua bunda é uma coisa divina, Baek. Tenho certeza que até mulheres querem enfiar o pau que elas não tem em você. 

— Isso é verdade. Sai com uma garota mês passado que implorou pra comer meu rabo.

— E aí? — Perguntou curioso.

— Deixei, ué. Quem sou eu para negar alguma coisa? Como não tínhamos um vibrador, ela foi com a língua mesmo. Maravilhoso. Nunca achei que o melhor beijo grego que eu receberia seria de uma mulher. 

— Do que você tá falando? Você goza só com minha boca nesse teu rabo, duvido que ela seja melhor do que eu te comendo. — Murmurou levemente irritado, fazendo o Byun gargalhar.

— Acho que vou ter que chamar os dois pra minha cama esse final de semana para uma competição de quem come mais gostoso meu rabo.

— Por mim tá fechado. Se ela topar… 

— Eu tenho certeza que a Kelli vai topar sem nem pensar duas vezes. — Estalou a língua, completamente satisfeito com tudo aquilo. — Mas o que é que eu tinha que adivinhar mesmo?

— O Jongin é no mínimo bi! Cheguei em casa arrancando a roupa ontem, tava muito puto com a incompetência do Yifan naquela merda de reunião, né? Saí tirando tudo, doido pra descontar meu ódio numa punheta bem batida e… ele me viu.

— Batendo uma? — Perguntou numa risadinha maldosa, antes de sorver um gole do café e suspirar satisfeito.

— Só arrancando a roupa mesmo. O que não é bem só, né? Meu corpo é perfeito, você tem que concordar. — Baekhyun deu de ombros, mas acabou assentindo com a cabeça. De fato era um belo corpo. — Voltando, no momento que olhei bem pra ele, quando percebi que ele estava lá na sala e me viu completamente nu, tava lá, uma ereção evidente na calça. Ficou duro pelo meu corpo, ponto pra mim.

— Esse garoto não tem, sei lá, 18 anos ou algo assim? Considerando mais que é de igreja, a puberdade deve ser tardia, querido. O bichinho possivelmente deve ficar duro por qualquer coisa, não se ache tanto.

— Baekhyun, por favor, dá pra parar de pisar nos meus sonhos? Eu finalmente tenho algo positivo do Jongin e você quer acabar comigo? — Murmurou enquanto colocava a cápsula do seu café na máquina.

— Por que meu irmão está sendo pauta da conversa de vocês dois? Logo vocês dois? — Jongdae murmurou com a sobrancelha arqueada, encostado no batente da porta.

— Kyungsoo quer comer seu irmão gostoso, Dae. A verdade é esta. — Baekhyun cantarolou sem qualquer pingo de preocupação, gemendo no final da frase pelo beliscão que levou na cintura do Do.

— Não dê ouvidos a ele, Dae. Baekhyun tá frustrado porque me neguei a chupar ele hoje.

— Licença, querido? Você acabou de fazer uma aposta para garantir que me chupa melhor e  isso é negar algo? — Indagou com uma expressão falsa de choque.

— Eu realmente espero que isso seja só uma gracinha, Do. Tenho muita consideração por você e sou muito grato por ter acolhido meu irmão. Mas eu não vou admitir, nunca, que você venha com suas sacanagens pra cima dele quando já te deixei bem claro que ele não é esse tipo de pessoa. Você tem uma cidade inteirinha pra comer ou se deixar ser comido. Deixa eu e meu irmão em paz, entendido?

— Eu nunca mexeria com seu irmão, Dae. Você fala como se eu fosse um assediador ou um tarado. Eu respeito as pessoas e se as coisas acontecem, é porque elas querem. Eu nunca, nunca em toda minha vida forcei qualquer coisa com qualquer pessoa. Eu sequer transo com pessoas bêbadas, mesmo que seja o Baekhyun.

— Isso é verdade. — O Byun falou num biquinho.

— Mas conheço tuas gracinhas. E não quero elas pra cima do meu irmão, entendeu? Ele tem uma criação diferente e não quero que você brinque com isso. 

— Eu não vou fazer nada com ele, Dae. Eu juro. Eu não ofereci minha casa pra poder usá-lo ou qualquer coisa do tipo. Eu também considero muito você e gosto dele, Jongin é um garoto doce e a companhia dele é agradável. Te dou minha palavra que não vai acontecer nada.

— É o que eu espero, Do. É o que eu espero.

 

[...]

 

Enquanto o Do chegava no apartamento, recordava-se de sua  _ conversa _ com Jongdae. Se sentiu mal porque realmente estava com pensamentos pervertidos em relação ao irmãozinho do outro, inclusive, sabia que era questão de pouquíssimo tempo para jogar um flerte ou outro no menino depois do que vira no dia anterior.

Mas havia prometido e iria cumprir o que tinha dito para o Kim mais velho. Jongin realmente era um garoto muito dócil e amável. Ainda que a relação de ambos fosse distante, afinal seus horários sequer batiam, no pouco tempo que estavam na companhia um do outro, o Kim mais novo era completamente simpático e receptivo.

Então, era aquilo. Sem pensamentos maldosos e pervertidos em relação a Kim Jongin.

Quando finalmente abriu a porta, quase caiu pra trás. Jongin tinha costume de usar um short folgado que dependendo de como ele estivesse sentado, subia e deixava boa parte da pele bronzeada exposta. Naquele momento, o garoto estava praticamente de quatro no meio da sala, o tecido do short em cima mostrando um pedaço da polpa da bunda e as coxas completamente de fora.

Engoliu em seco com aquela imagem. Jongin não tinha uma bunda farta, mas era arrebitadinha e redondinha. A pele mais escura parecia deixar tudo mais tentador, Kyungsoo praticamente estava salivando querendo meter a boca em uma das nádegas e dar uma bela mordida.

— Oh, boa noite senhor! — Jongin murmurou por cima do ombro. — Minha caneta caiu e não tô conseguindo pegar. — Justificou num biquinho que quase fez o Do chorar.

A criatura estava de quatro, com as pernas abertas, lhe chamando de senhor e ainda fazendo aquele biquinho naquela boca gostosa. Ah, vai se foder, velho! O advogado tenta ser uma boa pessoa, disponibiliza sua casa e é assim que a vida retribui? O atentando com o irmãozinho crente do amigo?

Puta merda!

— O que falamos sobre o senhor, Jongin? — Indagou rouco, as mãos levemente trêmulas.

— Desculpa, Kyungsoo. É a força do hábito. — Sorriu doce, sentando no chão. — Consegui! — Ergueu a caneta e Kyungsoo ficou dividido em também comemorar ou ficar triste por perder a imagem bonita que tinha à sua frente outrora.

— Podia ter usado uma vassoura, garoto! 

— Parecia mais fácil eu me abaixar. — Murmurou em um biquinho. — E ah, eu não vou dormir aqui hoje.

— Não? Onde você pensa que vai dormir, mocinho?

— Tá preocupado comigo demais, papai. — Brincou dando língua, e Kyungsoo quis a morte. — Vou dormir com o Dae hoje. A Minhee vai… Eu não sei pra onde ela vai, aí vou dormir com o Dae. Vamos ter uma noite de irmãos! 

— Você gosta muito do seu irmão, não é? 

— Sim, sim. — Jongin sorriu abertamente. — Eu senti muita saudade quando ele veio pra capital pra estudar. A gente só se via no Natal. E agora posso vê-lo com mais frequência. Ele que me incentivou a também vir pra cá e estudar o que eu sempre quis. Pagou tudo, minha inscrição do vestibular, minhas passagens pra fazer a prova. Sou muito grato por ter ele na minha vida.

— Ele realmente protege muito você. — Suspirou. — Fico feliz que você tenha ele pra cuidar de ti. 

— Eu também fico! 

— Bom, então, se você vai sair com autorização do seu irmão, quem sou eu pra dizer alguma coisa, não é? Eu vou tomar um banho. Você vai jantar aqui?

— Não, não. Vou jantar com o Dae! Mas posso fazer alguma coisa, se quiser…

— Não se preocupe! Eu vou ficar bem.

Após deixar um sorriso suave para o Kim, se direcionou para seu quarto. Definitivamente iria aproveitar o tempo sozinho no apartamento e chamar a primeira pessoa disponível para transar. Precisava descontar todo aquele tesão em alguma coisa antes que explodisse.

 

[...]

 

Nunca confie em irmãos mais velhos! Nunca!

Aquela era uma lição preciosa que Jongin deveria ter guardado para si desde que nascera, mas ainda não tinha introjetado, e mais uma vez pagava o preço de acreditar cegamente no irmão.

Estava animado em finalmente ter uma noite de irmãos com Jongdae. Não tinha algo assim desde que o mais velho havia viajado para a capital para fazer faculdade, isso tinha quatro anos. Possivelmente iriam assistir filmes, comer besteiras e falar sobre as histórias do que viveram quando eram crianças.

Estava tudo certo. A Minhee iria dormir na casa de uma amiga e por isso não seria problema para o Kim mais novo dormir na república. O problema foi que a noiva do irmão brigou com essa tal amiga e teve que voltar para a república. Quando ela viu Jongin, se sentiu culpada por atrapalhar e disse que dormiria na casa de uma outra amiga, sem problemas. Aparentemente estava tudo resolvido, certo?

Errado. Jongdae não queria deixar sua noiva sozinha porque ela aparentava estar realmente triste pela briga que teve, e por isso disse que não tinha problema algum de remarcar com o Jongin. Cuidar da Minhee era mais importante naquele momento.

Jongin entendia, ele realmente entendia. Mas ele estava tão ansioso! Mas não houve muito o que fazer a não ser voltar pra casa do Do e torcer para que ele não tivesse jantado. Não gostava muito de comer sozinho, e mesmo sendo muito diferentes um do outro, Jongin gostava da companhia do mais velho.

Claro que ainda tinha todas as perturbações na sua cabeça. Havia ficado excitado em vê-lo nu e aquilo mexeu com coisas estranhas em seu corpo. Mas, considerando que fora algo pontual e possivelmente deve ter sido por adrenalina, entre outros fatores, Jongin preferiu simplesmente deixar para lá.

Ignoraria que um dia ficou excitado pelo Do. Rezaria todos os dias para pedir perdão pelos pecados. Viveria bem com o colega de trabalho do irmão. Se formaria. O que poderia dar errado?

Abriu a porta e soltou um suspiro vendo tudo desligado. Será que Kyungsoo não havia chegado ainda? 

Fechou a porta com delicadeza e antes que pudesse dar algum passo em direção ao quarto, ouviu um gemido rouco e arrastado, fazendo-o esbugalhar os olhos. Não queria reconhecer, mas sabia a quem aquele gemido pertencia, não conseguiria esquecer depois de ter ouvido. 

Engoliu em seco e deu passos cautelosos em direção ao sofá até ver o que estava acontecendo. O abajur que sempre usava para clarear suas fichas quando estudava na sala iluminava os dois homens presentes além de si.

Kyungsoo estava sentado no sofá, a cabeça jogada para trás e os olhos fechados. Os lábios estavam entreabertos e suspiros pesados escapavam uma vez ou outra. Entre suas pernas, estava outro homem. Jongin não conseguia ver bem porque estava um tanto escuro, mas ele tinha fios negros levemente encaracolados e aparentemente era mais alto do que si.

Jongin sentiu o ar sumir de seus pulmões quando finalmente percebeu o que acontecia. O homem que estava entre as pernas do Kyungsoo engolia seu pau numa maestria invejável. Kyungsoo segurava nos fios enrolados com vigor, empurrando a cabeça alheia com força contra seu colo, fazendo o desconhecido engoli-lo completamente. O pau do Do sumia da vista do Kim e logo voltava a aparecer todo babado.

— Isso, Chan… Seja um bom garoto pra mim. — Kyungsoo falou rouco e aquilo pareceu surtir algum efeito no homem desconhecido, a quem Jongin desconfiava se chamar Chan, porque o mesmo gemeu de uma maneira abafada, ainda com o pau na boca.

Jongin sabia que tinha que fazer alguma coisa. Ir para o quarto, dar meia volta e sair do apartamento, arranhar a garganta para dizer que estava ali… Qualquer coisa! Mas ele estava simplesmente congelado, como se os pés magicamente estivessem colados ao piso, os olhos não conseguindo desviar um segundo que fosse do casal.

Agora Kyungsoo puxava o  _ Chan _ pelo cabelo, apenas um fiozinho de saliva prendendo o homem ao pau do advogado. O Do riu, fazendo um carinho nos fios alheios, levando o outro a fazer um barulhinho de aprovação. 

A mão livre do advogado segurou seu pau e ele masturbou de uma maneira preguiçosa o pau babado. Puxou o rosto alheio ainda pelos cabelos e esfregou todo o membro contra a face dele, que abriu um sorriso como se aprovasse aquilo. Kyungsoo ainda deu duas batidinhas na bochecha do  _ Chan _ antes de meter novamente o pau na boca inchada.

Jongin sentiu uma guinada no próprio pau. O baixo ventre novamente voltava a formigar tal a última vez que havia visto o dono da casa sem roupa. Mas agora… Era mil vezes pior. A garganta também estava seca e o corpo tremia. Quando Kyungsoo gemeu outra vez, o Kim choramingou.

Aquilo pareceu despertar a atenção do Do, que abriu os olhos e virou minimamente a cabeça e encontrou a imagem do estudante de Veterinária, parado no meio da sala, uma pequena ereção aparecendo em sua calça e os olhos esbugalhados. 

Se o advogado ia dizer alguma coisa, as palavras se perderam em um gemido mais alto quando o outro homem lhe engoliu e engasgou com o ato. Kyungsoo tornou a fechar os olhos, a cabeça jogada pra trás exatamente como Jongin o encontrou assim que entrou no apartamento. 

Ser flagrado pelo Do deveria ser o suficiente para Jongin sair dali, mas não foi o que aconteceu. Jongin ainda assistia com atenção, curiosidade e algo que ele não sabia definir. Via como a cintura do dono do apartamento se movia em estocadas precisas enquanto o outro homem parecia se esforçar para não engasgar.

Os movimentos duraram mais um pouco, se tornando mais brutos, coisa que não pareceu incomodar o outro. Em um certo momento, o Do puxou o cabelo do  _ Chan _ outra vez e passou a se masturbar de maneira mais afoita, não demorando a expelir jatos de porra conta a cara do homem que estava em suas pernas, que pareceu receber tudo aquilo de bom grado, porque inclusive abria a boca como se quisesse experimentar.

— Bom menino… — Kyungsoo murmurou, mas seus olhos estavam presos na imagem de Jongin, ainda atônito no meio da sala.

  
  


[...]

 

Jongin entrou no quarto parecendo um furacão. Quando percebeu que o tal  _ Chan _ ia levantar, correu para bem longe para não ser pego em flagrante, ainda que já tivesse sido, de uma maneira ou de outra. 

Ostentava uma belíssima ereção no meio das pernas e olhava para a mesma como se estivesse vendo um monstro. Teve vontade de chorar porque não entendia o que eram aquelas coisas que estavam acontecendo consigo. Só tinha algo em sua mente que dizia que era errado. Era demoníaco. A tentação do mal correndo por suas veias para desvirtuá-lo do caminho da salvação.

Bagunçou os próprios cabelos negros e se viu retirando todas as roupas rapidamente, indo em direção ao banheiro. Não importava se lá fora estava fazendo menos de dezoito graus, apenas entrou debaixo do chuveiro, deixando a água gelada cair sobre o seu corpo e diminuir o fogo que parecia lhe consumir a pele.

Por que tinha assistido tudo aquilo? Por que diabos ficou vendo um homem chupar o Kyungsoo? Por que seu pênis parecia reagir àquilo como se fosse algo bom? O que estava acontecendo consigo?

Jongin bateu a cabeça contra a cerâmica da parede algumas vezes enquanto a água gelada ainda lhe tocava a pele e o fazia tremer. Realmente estava muito frio. Mas aquilo era o de menos em relação a todo o calor que lhe consumiu, bagunçando seus sentidos e pensamentos.

Não sabia exatamente o que fazer. Estava tudo um caos pior do que imaginava. Naqueles momentos gostaria de estar em sua cidadezinha, poder se confessar e ter ensinamentos que acreditava lhe conduziriam para o caminho certo. Mas também acreditava na onipotência do Seu Senhor e teria o conforto necessário, mesmo estando tão longe. 

Quando finalmente tudo pareceu voltar ao normal, fechou o registro do chuveiro e se enrolou numa toalha felpuda azul, sem se enxugar. Fora rápido em voltar para o quarto e vestir suas roupas de modo apressado, fazendo com que o tecido colasse em sua pele que ainda estava molhada.

Não demorou a se ajoelhar na beirada da sua cama, os joelhos tocando o chão gélido, enquanto entrelaçava uma mão na outra, fechando os olhos.

— Senhor Deus, te peço desculpas pelas minhas falhas. Sou um pecador e não consigo fugir das tentações. Mas meu coração e alma são teus. Ajuda-me a fugir desse caminho que parece me destruir. Mostra-me o certo e o melhor pra mim. Confio nos teus planos e os seguirei com louvor. Sei que sempre escolherás o que for certo para mim. 

Rezou. Passou horas rezando. Buscando conforto para si e para seu coração. Acreditando em seu Deus e esperando, com toda sua fé, que tudo ficasse claro e que conseguisse seguir o caminho certo, o caminho escolhido por Ele.

  
  
  
  



	4. One I never looked for

Despediu-se de Chanyeol com um beijo nos lábios e a promessa de um próximo encontro antes de fechar a porta do seu apartamento. Ainda não tinha absorvido bem o que havia acontecido na noite anterior, mas fora de longe uma das melhores que tivera em sua vida.

Era fato que o estagiário, Chanyeol, era delicioso. Era um garoto que tinha uns traços de inocência ainda que fosse um pervertido de marca maior. Era dedicado, gostava de agradar sendo elogiado em troca e era muito tranquilo. Mesmo mais novo, nunca esperou algo do envolvimento dele com o Do. Kyungsoo fora claro desde o primeiro momento e aquilo pareceu ser o suficiente para Chanyeol, que não se apegou a nada além do sexo.

Não era a pessoa a quem o advogado havia pensado de primeira, iria chamar Baekhyun porque realmente estava a fim de algo mais bruto, e o Byun também apreciava muito. Mas Chanyeol lhe mandou um áudio com uma voz dengosa pedindo para vê-lo porque precisava esquecer um carinha aí que estava o esnobando, e Kyungsoo, claro, nunca recusava sexo.

Seria mentira se não falasse que ficou chocado ao perceber a presença do irmãozinho do seu amigo parado no meio da sala assistindo Chanyeol lhe chupando com tanta avidez. Até mesmo acreditou que fosse algo da sua cabeça, se o Park não tivesse perguntado mais cedo se ele também viu alguém entrando na sala enquanto eles fodiam.

Fora fodidamente sexy. Acima de qualquer coisa, Kyungsoo precisava admitir que fora fodidamente sexy ver os olhinhos perdidos indo de confusão a desejo enquanto tinha outra pessoa lhe chupando tão maravilhosamente bem. Era quase como um fetiche sendo realizado, fetiche esse que ele nem sabia que tinha, até tudo aquilo acontecer.

Talvez isso explicasse porque fodeu Chanyeol com tanta vontade. Ainda tinha o rostinho do Kim preso em sua mente, fazendo-o querer descontar todo o tesão que sentia, e sequer ligou quando Chanyeol lhe chamou de Junmyeon, possivelmente o tal carinha que tava na cabeça do garoto.

Mas agora, que todo o tesão já havia dissipado e estava sozinho com seus pensamentos, começou a refletir em outros aspectos daquilo. Jongin era virgem. De igreja. Possivelmente tinha uma visão hétero cristã. E tinha assistindo dois caras praticamente fodendo. Aquilo deveria trazer confusões que talvez estivessem atormentando o menino, o  que fez o Do se sentir mal.

Foi por isso que caminhou em direção ao quarto que o Kim dormia e bateu na porta esperando alguma resposta. Se não tivesse, não insistiria. Imaginava que Jongin precisava de espaço e tempo. Já ia dar meia volta quando ouviu um entre baixinho.

— Bom dia, Jongin. — Disse num sorriso simpático, vendo o menino um tanto sem jeito sentado na cama.

— Bom dia, senhor. — Murmurou envergonhado.

— Já falei pra você várias vezes que esse senhor não faz sentido, uh?

— Eu sei, eu só… — Suspirou, bagunçando o próprio cabelo.

Kyungsoo sorriu contido.

— Olha, eu imagino que você deva estar constrangido por ontem. E eu não quero isso. Nós estamos nos dando muito bem esses dias, não é? — Jongin apenas afirmou com a cabeça — Não quero que isso suma. Eu sinto muito, de verdade, por ter feito você presenciar o que viu. Eu realmente achei que você iria estar com seu irmão, então não imaginei que tivesse problema de estar na sala.

— É sua casa, Kyungsoo. Você tem todo o direi…

— Não, Jongin. Eu te acolhi nela e a partir do momento que quis isso, eu tenho que te respeitar. Foi um acidente. Eu realmente confiei na sua ausência.

— Tudo bem. Você não sabia, não tem pelo que se desculpar. Acho que sou eu que tenho que pedir desculpas por… Sabe… Ter olhado e tudo mais. — A voz era completamente envergonhada e Jongin abraçava o próprio corpo, completamente desolado.

— Jongin… — Kyungsoo suspirou. — Olha, foi um acidente de todos os lados, certo? Você não precisa se martirizar por isso. De verdade.

— Você não entende. — Jongin rebateu num tom desolado.

Kyungsoo novamente suspirou e se permitiu caminhar até o Kim e sentar ao seu lado na cama, mas não tão perto, deixando espaço para que fosse confortável ao mais novo.

— Eu imagino que isso mexa com suas crenças e talvez você esteja um pouco confuso. Foi algo diferente que você viu, Jongin. Pessoas têm reações diferentes quando lidam com algo que as choca. Congelam, fogem, gritam, se enojam… São muitas coisas. Você possivelmente congelou e está tudo bem, de verdade! Foi um acidente e nós dois sabemos disso. Isso não te faz uma pessoa ruim, não é como se você tivesse feito todo um plano para me flagrar fode... Tendo relações íntimas com outra pessoa. Aconteceu. E se você me perdoa e eu te perdoo, está tudo bem.

— Mesmo? — Perguntou desolado.

Kyungsoo não pôde deixar de sorrir.

— Mesmo. Está tudo bem, Jonginie. Você disse que Deus não ama o pecado, mas ama o pecador, não é? Ele segue te amando. E isso não vai mudar.

Jongin encarou o mais velho e acabou esboçando um meio sorriso. Sentia-se mais leve de uma forma ou outra.

— Obrigado, Kyungsoo.

— Não tem pelo que agradecer, Jongin. Você é importante pro Dae, então é importante para mim também! — Ditou bagunçando os cabelos do mais novo, que riu. — Estamos bem?

— Estamos bem! — O Kim respondeu sincero.

— Ótimo! Agora vai se arrumar pra não se atrasar pra aula. Eu preciso ir trabalhar.

— Tudo bem. Vou lá. Obrigado mais uma vez. E bom trabalho, senhor!

Kyungsoo choramingou.

— Jongin!

— Desculpa, desculpa. É sem querer. Você exala uma coisa de quem tenho que respeitar, sabe? — Explicou num biquinho e Kyungsoo não deixou de se perguntar o porquê da vida fazer aquelas coisas consigo.

Sério.

O que ele tinha feito de errado além de foder gostoso?

 

[...]

 

Jongin levou um susto e quase pulou do sofá quando sentiu algo sendo jogado no seu colo sem mais nem menos. Ainda atordoado, viu Kyungsoo próximo à porta, rindo, assumindo a culpa do susto enquanto espionava a sacola que tinha alguns pacotes de pipoca de microondas.

— Pensei que depois dessa semana cheia, poderíamos ver um filme, comer pipoca e tomar um sorvete. — Kyungsoo ditou levantando a sacola que ainda estava com ele, possivelmente com o pote da sobremesa gelada.

— E em troca, me mata de susto?  — Perguntou num biquinho manhoso, fazendo o Do rir outra vez.

— Não seja tão manhoso, Jongin. Estou tentando te agradar, garoto.

— O senhor sabe que não precisa, certo?

— O que precisa é você parar de me chamar de senhor, Jongin! São 6 anos de diferença, não é tudo isso. — Resmungou e Jongin apenas sorriu.

— Tudo bem, tudo bem… Eu vou tentar lembrar, ok?

— Vou colar um post-it na sua cabeça.

— O senhor está sendo muito maldoso.

— Eu desisto de você, Kim Jongin. Cria do seu irmão mesmo. — Negou com a cabeça.

Jongin riu outra vez.

— Vai tomar banho, eu vou organizando tudo aqui pra gente assistir. Tem algum filme de preferência?

— O que você escolher, pra mim está bom. Só não evangélicos, tá? Respeito muito a Bíblia, mas já sei que Jesus morre no final e não gosto de spoiler.

Jongin preferiu não responder, apenas revirou os olhos enquanto ouvia as risadas do Do.

Foi à cozinha colocar o milho da pipoca no microondas e o sorvete no congelador. Pegou copos e outras coisas que fossem precisar e colocou no centro da sala. Enquanto ouvia o estouro dos milhos, colocou o Netflix na TV e passou a procurar algum filme que pudesse ser de interesse de ambos.

Jongin estava grato por sua relação com o Do estar indo bem. Depois do ocorrido que fora completamente constrangedor, nada mais havia se repetido. No começo o Kim ficou ainda muito constrangido, mas Kyungsoo parecia realmente ser uma pessoa muito tranquila, porque começou a fazer brincadeiras bobas, a puxar conversa, a tentar de tudo para que a relação de ambos não ficasse manchada de vergonha.

E funcionou.

Não era a primeira vez que assistiriam filmes juntos, estava virando uma rotina eles compartilharem coisas do cotidiano quando tinham tempo, até mesmo lavar roupas juntos enquanto Jongin contava sobre sua vida no interior.

Jongdae aparecia às vezes também para lhe visitar e ter certeza de que estava bem, ainda que sempre trocasse farpas com Kyungsoo, que parecia achar o máximo irritar seu irmão mais velho. E honestamente? Jongin também achava muito divertido o Jongdae meio descompensado com as brincadeiras maldosas do advogado.

Kyungsoo voltou de banho tomado. Usava uma calça de pijama e estava sem camisa. Jongin não se chocou com isso, na verdade já estava começando a se acostumar. Kyungsoo explicou que ele se sentia muito desconfortável em andar vestido dentro de casa e Jongin disse que estava tudo bem, não tinha porque ele fazer um auê enorme pelo dono da casa estar sem camisa (e sem calça alguns momentos ou outros, mas eram meros detalhes).

— O que vamos assistir? — Perguntou se jogando no sofá, enquanto Jongin vinha da cozinha com as pipocas.

— Zootopia. — Cantarolou, também sentando no sofá, mas não tão próximo do Do.

— Animação de novo?

— Você fala isso, mas fica super extasiado com as animações que escolho. — Bufou, fazendo o advogado arquear a sobrancelha.

— Você está debochando de mim, Jongin? É pecado. Deus não gosta.

— Eu não vou dizer nada pra você, Kyungsoo.

— Me manda tomar no cu, Jongin. Tá tudo bem. Deus vai entender. — Falou rindo, mas quase se engasgou quando Jongin colocou um punhado de pipoca em sua boca.

— Caladinho. Caladinho.

Kyungsoo pensou em rebater, mas o filme começava. E Jongin tinha razão, ele adorava as animações que o Kim escolhia.

Assistiram sem quaisquer problemas, comentando uma coisa ou outra, Jongin ignorando as piadinhas de duplo sentido do Do, que fazia só pra irritar o menino.

Quando o filme acabou, Kyungsoo pegou a louça suja para levar à cozinha enquanto Jongin escolhia outro filme já que ainda não estava tão tarde. O Do colocou tudo na pia e tirou o pote de sorvete do congelador preenchendo duas taças de maneira bem generosa, levando à sala quase ao tempo que o Kim tinha sua escolha feita.

Entregou a taça para o garoto, que aceitou de bom grado, ignorando completamente a colher de princípio pra lamber o doce gelado, fazendo Kyungsoo arquear a sobrancelha. O mesmo não saberia dizer qual foi o filme escolhido, porque enquanto a abertura passava, o advogado tinha o olhar preso na boca carnuda do garoto, que lambia o sorvete com tanto afinco, soltando barulhinhos satisfeitos…

Foi impossível não pensar naquela boquinha em outro lugar, lambendo com tanta vontade, praticamente gemendo de prazer. Que inferno de garoto! Como alguém conseguia passar dos trejeitos infantis ao mais pervertido possível tão rápido? Como um garotinho tão doce daquela forma conseguia o deixar tão fora de si, como se fosse um adolescente outra vez, onde seu pau pulsava por nada?

Se bem que… Não era como se pudesse dizer que a boca de Jongin fosse nada. Muito pelo contrário. Aqueles lábios carnudos eram extremamente pecaminosos, ainda mais quando ostentava um biquinho que… Puta merda. Kyungsoo só queria bagunçar aquele menino por completo.

— Kyungsoo?

O Do despertou dos seus pensamentos impuros quando o dono da sua imagem mental lhe chamou.

— Uh?

— Aconteceu alguma coisa? — Perguntou confuso, e Kyungsoo percebeu naquele momento que o filme estava pausado.

— Acho que eu tô quase cochilando. Sono, sabe? — Respondeu rápido a primeira coisa que veio na sua cabeça.

— Hmm… Tá ficando tarde mesmo. Talvez a gente possa terminar de assistir amanhã!

— Sim, me parece uma ótima ideia.

— Deixa eu só limpar essa bagunça. — Falou num meio sorriso, antes de levar o indicador aos lábios para sugar o doce que ali estava derretido.

Kyungsoo suspirou.

Que Deus tivesse dó da sua alma.

 

[...]

 

Kyungsoo conseguiu resolver tudo da noite anterior com um banho gelado, um sexting com Baekhyun e uma punheta bem batida. Ou seja, estava tudo em seu devido lugar. Jongin continuava sendo uma fonte de pensamentos pecaminosos? Estava sim. Mas não era como se o Do fosse um tarado pervertido que não conseguia se conter. De fato ele era um tarado pervertido, mas muito bem controlado. Então estava tudo certo.

Havia chegado um pouco mais cedo em casa porque o sistema da empresa havia caído e não tinha qualquer sinal de voltar, fazendo com que fossem liberados antes da hora, mas nada muito alarmante.

Jogou a chave no centro de qualquer jeito e sentou no sofá enquanto tirava o paletó e gravata, desabotoando os primeiros botões da camisa social, assim como as abotoaduras, levantando a manga da camisa até um pouco mais da metade do antebraço. Os sapatos foram chutados e a meias tiradas. Procurava a coragem inexistente no seu corpo pra pegar tudo e ir para o quarto tomar banho, quando um barulho na cozinha lhe chamou a atenção.

Se arrastou até o cômodo encontrando um Jongin sentado no chão pegando algumas tampas que possivelmente haviam caído do armário, o que justificaria o barulho. Kyungsoo encostou na porta da cozinha e cruzou os braços.

— O que o mocinho está fazendo?

— Oh, Senhor! Boa noite. — Jongin falou num sorriso culpado. — Eu estava tentando fazer o jantar. Mas acho que as tampas não concordam muito com isso.

Kyungsoo riu.

— Já falei que não precisa se preocupar com o jantar.

— Mas eu realmente queria fazer. Acho que você deveria conhecer um pouco do tempero do interior. É muito bom.

— Posso assisti-lo cozinhando, então? Talvez assim eu aprenda um pouco sobre esse tempero. — Indagou sincero.

— Claro! Por que não? — Respondeu num meio sorriso.

Kyungsoo puxou uma cadeira da pequena mesa que havia na cozinha e assistiu em silêncio Jongin se complicar com seus ingredientes, e derrubar mais alguns outros no processo. O Do achou completamente adorável e ria de uma maneira discreta para não desestimular o menino, que realmente parecia trabalhar com muito afinco.

O viu cortar legumes e franziu a testa, levemente preocupado com a maneira que ele segurava a faca. Muitas vezes achava que o dedo do Kim iria junto com alguma rodela de cebola. Levantou e ficou por trás dele, que assustou-se com o contato repentino.

— Se continuar a cortar desse jeito, vai acabar levando seu dedo junto. — Explicou, os lábios próximos à audição do moreno.

Jongin engoliu em seco e sentiu a mão áspera do advogado contra a sua, o corpo menor praticamente colado ao seu. A mão era movida e Kyungsoo continuava a explicar baixinho como ele devia cortar cada tipo de legumes, mas o Kim não conseguia prestar atenção em absolutamente nada.

Estava concentrado no calor em suas costas e na maneira que a mão segurava a sua, deixando o olhar cair vez ou outra nos braços descobertos, que deixavam alguns músculos saltando. A voz ainda murmurava rouca em seu ouvido, algo sobre semente de tomates e cortar de horizontal para vertical, mas realmente não conseguia reter nenhuma informação.

O estudante de Veterinária foi tomado por uma vontade absurda de colar ainda mais o corpo ao alheio e se permitir derreter nos braços do advogado, que realmente estava concentrado em suas instruções, porque ainda falava sobre a faca e cortes em seu ouvido, o que o fazia se arrepiar completamente e um barulhinho estranho escapar de sua garganta.

— Tá tudo bem, Jongin? — Kyungsoo perguntou se afastando para encarar o garoto, que estava completamente vermelho.

— Eu… Sim… Sim… Eu, preciso… Banheiro. — Falou confuso, apontando para o corredor antes de correr em direção ao mesmo.

O Do realmente não entendeu a reação dele. Talvez a proximidade o deixava muito envergonhado?

Deixaria para perguntar quando o mais novo voltasse, porque, por mais que muitas de suas atitudes na vida fossem com maldade ou segundas intenções, ali realmente não tivera qualquer tipo de má intenção com o garoto. Claro que sentiu a bundinha arrebitada muito próximo de seu colo e sem dúvida que que gostaria de estar com ele daquele jeitinho, sem roupas e de uma forma muito calorosa. Mas eram pensamentos aleatórios. Estava realmente mais concentrado em fazer o Kim não perder seu dedo.

Jongin voltou uns longos minutos depois, menos vermelho e aparentemente mais calmo. Kyungsoo preferiu não perguntar nada, apenas falou que terminou de cortar os legumes e verduras e que iria tomar banho enquanto o Kim concluía o jantar, e o mais novo pareceu ser muito grato por aquilo.

Conseguiu terminar de cozinhar sem muitos problemas e quando Kyungsoo apareceu, jantaram de uma maneira tranquila, com o Do elogiando a comida do garoto e falando que realmente era um tempero diferente, mais caseiro, fazendo Jongin sorrir feliz com os elogios.

Se ajudaram a lavar a louça, e como Jongin precisava estudar, deixaram o filme para outro dia.

 

[...]

 

Jongin não conseguia se concentrar no que precisava ler. Estava lá, com os artigos em cima da cama, o caderno com pouquíssimas informações e uma data marcada de amarelo deixando bem claro que não podia procrastinar, mas simplesmente não conseguia focar no assunto ou em qualquer coisa que fosse.

 Sua mente parecia querer brincar consigo, fazendo-o voltar ao momento da cozinha, ao calor do outro corpo sobre o seu, a voz rouca contra seu ouvido e a mão em cima da sua. Independente de tudo, sempre foi muito claro para si que Kyungsoo era um homem muito bonito. Sempre se arrumava muito bem, era cheiroso e tinha um corpo perfeito e bem definido, possivelmente fruto da academia que fazia toda manhã.

Não era qualquer crime ou pecado chegar àquela conclusão, porque existiam as mais diversas belezas no mundo, e o ser humano tinha todo direito de apreciá-las. Mas Jongin sabia que seus pensamentos iam muito além de uma mera apreciação.

Ele fechava os olhos e conseguia lembrar de como seu corpo reagiu ao contato, a voz, ao cheiro. A forma como sua pele se arrepiou e aos desejos de sentir mais, a dar voz ao seu desejo e entender o que tudo aquilo era, e em como se sentiria se ouvisse de fato o que o corpo pedia.

Choramingou baixinho quando abriu os olhos e viu uma semi ereção contra seu pijama. Era realmente tão diferente das ereções matinais que tinha, era uma quentura anormal, o pau pulsava de uma maneira estranhamente gostosa, o ventre formigava. Era uma sensação inusitada, esquisita, mas não era ruim.

Respirou fundo e se permitiu, com as mãos trêmulas, apertar o volume, e aquele barulho estranho em sua garganta escapou. Aquilo não deveria ser bom. Não deveria nem um pouquinho. Era errado. Era tão errado. Ele havia abdicado de tudo aquilo. Os desejos do seu corpo não eram importante como a sua alma entregue a Deus.

Mas…    

Como de fato conseguir ir contra os seus desejos quando eles gritavam tão forte em sua pele?

Jongin se permitiu apertar mais uma vez. E outra. E outra.

E aquilo era tão bom…

A sua mente estava uma bagunça e não conseguiria dizer em que momento tirou sua calça e cueca e começou a estimular seu pau de uma maneira tão necessitada. Não sabia o que fazer exatamente. Claro que sabia o que era masturbação, não era mais uma criança, mas não tinha noção real de como se fazia aquilo. Seguia unicamente seu instinto, movendo a mão pra cima e pra baixo, soltando um gemido arrastado quando apertou minimamente a glande inchada.

Sabia que tinha que parar, precisava parar. Era errado! Muito errado! Mas estava sendo tão bom, tão gostoso, tão… Tão único.

Lágrimas rolavam em sua bochecha, mas não advinham de uma possível culpa ou tristeza. Era um sentimento gostoso, bom, prazeroso. Parecido quando comia uma comida muito deliciosa e a mesma derretia em seu paladar, mas umas dez vezes melhor.

Isso o fazia se estimular ainda mais e mais, o braço se movendo fora de ritmo, mas que não deixava de ser bom. Quase soltou seu pau quando pensou que acabaria urinando, porque sentia uma pressão muito forte abaixo de sua barriga, quando lembrou das poucas vezes que escutara sobre orgasmo.

Iria gozar?

Não precisou de muito para ter sua resposta. O medo de urinar em si mesmo era mínimo perto das sensações que estavam correndo em sua pele, e antes que pudesse perceber de fato o que acontecia, uma sensação incrível lhe acometia, algo que ele não conseguiria nunca colocar em uma palavra.

— Kyungsoo… — Murmurou esganiçado, gozando de uma maneira descontrolada, jatos de porra escapando entre seus dedos e sua barriga, o corpo completamente trêmulo, os olhos espremidos e a boca entreaberta.

Havia experienciado seu primeiro orgasmo com os pensamentos voltados ao amigo do seu irmão.

E sequer percebeu aquilo no momento.

 

[...]

 

Mas Kyungsoo percebeu.

Achou que sua mente estava lhe pregando uma peça quando ouviu barulhinhos sofridos muito parecidos com gemidos vindos do outro quarto.

Jongin usava anel de castidade, não era? Ele mesmo lhe havia dito no primeiro dia que se conheceram que havia abdicado de todas as coisas sexuais profanas, inclusive masturbação, então, não tinha como o garoto estar fazendo aquilo, certo?

O advogado repetiu isso para si mais algumas vezes, mas não tinha como ser apenas seus pensamentos. A sua mente, o mais fértil que fosse, nunca conseguiria reproduzir com tanta propriedade o gemido arrastado e rouco do irmãozinho do seu amigo lhe chamando de maneira tão necessitada.

Foi automático. O pau ficou praticamente duro, e como já estava sem roupa, nem se fez de rogado. Segurou a ereção e suspirou. Os gemidos manhosos que tinham vindo do quarto ao lado pareciam estar em loop em sua cabeça, alimentando o desejo que passava a consumir seu corpo.

Kyungsoo, diferente de Jongin, nunca abriu mão do seu próprio desejo, não importasse o quão pecaminoso fosse. Por isso, sequer se sentiu mal quando gozou forte, em pouco tempo, apenas por causa de um gemido manhoso chamando o seu nome.


	5. There is something in your loving

Jongdae havia emprestado o notebook para si, alegando que usaria o da noiva para o que precisasse já que era melhor assim do que o Kim ficando até tarde na biblioteca da faculdade. Foi graças a isso que conseguia conversar com o melhor amigo, que lhe olhava do outro lado da tela com uma expressão seriamente preocupada.

— Jongin, eu não consigo entender o que aconteceu. De verdade. Você só fala que vai pro inferno e que é um monstro. O que aconteceu? — O loiro perguntou realmente preocupado. Nunca tinha visto Jongin tão desestabilizado.

— Eu…  — Suspirou, bagunçando os fios negros. — Eu me masturbei. Eu cedi ao pecado e fiz isso pela primeira vez.

Jongin não conseguia olhar a tela e por isso seu olhar estava voltado para o teclado do notebook, mas não obteve qualquer resposta. Parecia que a ligação do Skype havia ficado muda.

O Kim ergueu a cabeça e encontrou a imagem do melhor amigo na tela, praticamente congelada. Até mexeu o mouse para ter certeza se as coisas não haviam travado. Era um notebook velho, afinal de contas.

— Você tá aí?

— Eu… Estou absorvendo a informação. — Sehun disse levemente chocado.

— Eu fiz algo muito ruim, não foi? — Jongin indagou num tom choroso.

— Não estou chocado de você ter feito. Estou chocado de você só ter feito agora. Jongin, você tem dezenove anos, cara! Dezenove. Tipo… Desde os meus onze trabalho bem os cinco contra um.

— Mas Hun…

— Ai Nini! Sério. Eu não acredito que tu tá surtando com isso. De verdade. Isso é tão normal, tão natural. Mesmo. É uma questão de autoconhecimento, questões hormonais, biológicas mesmo. É intrínseco ao ser humano. — Explicou, numa expressão até calma. Ainda que uma vez ou outra se chocasse com o amigo, realmente entendia  a lavagem que havia sido feita na cabeça do mesmo.

— Mas eu fiz um voto!

— Foda-se o voto, Jongin! — Sehun murmurou, batendo a mão no notebook, fazendo a imagem tremer. — Tu acha mesmo que Deus tá se importando se tu se masturbou ou não? Tem gente passando fome na África. Tem uns filhos da puta estuprando mulher. Tem gente podre de rica tirando dinheiro do pobre… Tu realmente acha que esse teu Deus, tão bondoso, vai realmente perder o tempo dele porque um dos seus filhos tá se masturbando?

— Sehun, isso é ceder aos desejos da carne. E não é só isso. Eu tive um impulsionamento. Eu… Eu desejei, Sehun.

— E daí? Todos nós desejamos, Nini. Qual a diferença de você ter morrido de desejo sexual e ter um desejo de comida? Ambos não são desejos? A diferença de tudo é o que tu faz com esse desejo. Se você usasse esse desejo pra agarrar pessoas que não te deram consentimento seria algo extremamente errado. Se você… Sei lá, respondesse a esse desejo na frente de uma criança, seria errado pra caralho. O problema nunca foi o desejo, mas como esse desejo impacta as nossas vidas.

— A luxúria é um pecado, Hun. — Jongin falou em mais um suspiro.

— A preguiça também é. A gula também é. Porque a luxúria é o pior de todos? Escuta tuas próprias palavras, Jongin! Você sempre me diz que não existe pecado pequeno ou grande. Pecado é pecado. Nós somos pecadores, não somos? A gente vai pecar. Mas o que vai ser importante é o que fazemos diante disso. É como esse pecado chega a nós.

— Eu desejei outra pessoa, Sehun. Eu… Eu pensei em alguém que… Foi errado, não foi? É uma pessoa que nunca me deu permissão, eu… Eu profanei ela!

Sehun riu.

— Imagina se todo mundo fosse pedir autorização pra se masturbar pensando em alguém? Não é algo agradável de se fazer. Não controlamos nosso pensamentos e desejos, Jongin. Seria errado se você forçasse a pessoa. Seria errado se você gravasse um vídeo ou foto e mandasse para pessoa. Seria errado se você importunasse a pessoa por um desejo exclusivo seu. Mas enquanto é só seu pensamento? Não tem problema.

— Eu não consigo olhar pro Kyungsoo desde então… — Confessou num tom choroso.

— O amigo gostoso do seu irmão? — Sehun riu outra vez. — Nini, você já ficou excitado por causa dele, não foi? Isso é uma resposta natural do seu corpo. Possivelmente você está atraído sexualmente por ele. E tudo bem, sério! Eu tenho certeza, absoluta, que Deus não está bravo com você. Que ele te perdoa como perdoa os pecados de todos seus filhos. Jesus morreu na cruz por eles, não foi? Pra nos salvar. Porque ele sabe que é da nossa natureza pecar. O importante é a gente tentar fazer o bem pra compensar isso.

Jongin encarou a tela, vendo o sorriso calmo do melhor amigo. Estava tão aflito desde que tudo aconteceu. Havia rezado uma porção de vezes, havia chorado, até mesmo pensado em fazer a mala e voltar pra sua casa, pra igreja, se permitir pagar por todo o pecado que havia cometido.

Na sua cabeça, era como se houvesse cometido um crime. Mas agora, ouvindo Sehun, conseguia se sentir um pouco melhor. Sempre acreditou num Deus misericordioso, que ama seus filhos acima de tudo. Deus o amava e continuaria o amando. E Sehun de fato tinha razão, ele iria pecar, uma vez ou outra, iria pecar. Mesmo se não tivesse se estimulado, o desejo já era seu pecado.

— Então não devo pedir desculpas para o Kyungsoo? — Perguntou confuso.

— Não. Seria constrangedor, Nini. Se em algum momento ele mostrar interesse em você, talvez… vocês possam conversar sobre isso. — Sehun respondeu dando de ombros.

— Não vai ter nada sobre isso, Hun. Nada! Não alimentarei meu desejo e o Kyungsoo alimenta o suficiente os dele para se preocupar comigo. Eu tenho certeza absoluta que ele não tem pensamentos profanos ao meu respeito e o que devo é apagar os meus.

 

[...]

 

— Eu não tiro o gemido dele da minha cabeça, Baek. — Kyungsoo murmurou num suspiro, vendo o amigo revirar os olhos enquanto colocava mais uma batata na boca.

— Eu deveria me sentir ofendido? Estou aqui, na sua frente, pelado, te fodi maravilhosamente bem e você fica me falando de gemidos alheios? — O Byun perguntou, mas sem se importar de fato. Estava realmente mais interessado na comida.

Kyungsoo soltou uma risada baixa e engatinhou na cama para perto do ruivo, lhe deixando um beijo suave no pescoço já marcado, que o fez estremecer.

— Você que pediu um tempo, Byun. — Murmurou, descendo os beijos para o ombro do mais velho, que bufou.

— Eu estava com fome e a comida desse motel é maravilhosa. — Respondeu dando de ombros enquanto empurrava o Do com a mão livre, fazendo-o rir. — Mas estou te estranhando.

— Por quê? — Perguntou confuso enquanto levantava da cama.

— Você nunca é muito persistente. Você tenta e quando percebe que não rola, deixa pra lá. Vai pra outra. Você mesmo sempre disse que de burocracia já basta o seu emprego. Sexo deveria ser, e sempre é, algo fácil e simples.

— De fato. — Assentiu com a cabeça, entrando na jacuzzi. — Mas tem algo nesse garoto que… Mexe comigo, sabe? Parece que ele desperta meus sentidos sexuais primitivos.

Baekhyun riu.

— Querido, qualquer pau, peitos ou buceta despertam seus sentidos sexuais primitivos. Me conta outra. — Debochou do Do, que lhe deu o dedo do meio. — Você sabe que eu vou querer muito mais do que isso.

— Pu-to. — Sibilou devagar e o Byun se resumiu a mandar um beijo no ar. — Mas eu estou falando sério! Se você tivesse ouvido…

— Ouvido um garoto se masturbando e gemendo meu nome? Acabei de ouvir isso agora enquanto te comia e batia uma pra você. Uma delícia? Sim. Mas não é a coisa mais incrível do mundo. — Falou antes de colocar mais um punhado de batata na boca.

— Me comer não é grande coisa, Baekhyun? Sério? Você praticamente faltou venerar minha bunda antes de meter seu pau, arrombado!

— Primeiro, que até então, arrombado aqui só você. Segundo, sua bunda é uma delícia, obrigação de qualquer pessoa nesse mundo venerá-la. Terceiro, que não falei que te comer não era grande coisa, falei que isso é algo bom, mas não é como se eu tivesse transado com sei lá… Chris Evans.

— Queria que ele sentasse em mim. — Kyungsoo suspirou, praticamente deitado na jacuzzi.

— Como assim você queria que ele sentasse em você? Querido, o negócio é sentar nele! Se eu tivesse oportunidade, ninguém mais me tirava do colo dele.

— Você já viu a bunda dele? Patrimônio americano. Deve ser uma delícia, claro que eu queria que ele sentasse em mim.

— Você é estranho. — Baekhyun apontou. — Mas fugimos do assunto. Novamente, não estou entendendo sua obsessão pelo irmão do Jongdae. Vi uma foto dele no desktop do Dae e concordo que o garoto é bonito. A boquinha então? Se souber chupar bem…

— Vai se foder, Baekhyun. — Kyungsoo choramingou. — Não me faz pensar naquela boca. Ele tomou sorvete esses dias e só Deus sabe o quanto eu queria enfiar meu pau ali dentro. E ele tem um olharzinho tão… Sabe? De quem com certeza se dedicaria? Daria o máximo de si?

— Eu não acredito que estou vendo seu pau no meio da espuma. Sério. A segunda vez que a gente conversa sobre o Jongin e você fica duro por ele. — Baekhyun negou com a cabeça em meio a uma risada debochada. — Quero deixar bem claro que não vou deixar de comer pra sentar em você.

— Baek… — O Do murmurou rouco.

— Sem vozinha gemida, querido. Se os gemidos alheios te derrubam, o problema é seu. Eu vou terminar esse jantar! — Falou categórico, apontando para o prato de comida.

— Baekhyun… — Kyungsoo murmurou outra vez, a mão já estimulando o pau semi ereto debaixo da espuma. — Vem cá, vem…

Baekhyun olhou para o Do e depois para o prato de comida, bufando no final.

— Eu quero que você tome no cu, filho da puta. — Baekhyun grunhiu, já levantando da cama e indo para a jacuzzi.

— Quem vai tomar agora é você. E você adora. — O Do sorriu ladino, já puxando o ruivo pela cintura sem se incomodar com a água espalhando para todos os lados.

 

[...]

 

Havia se passado um pouco mais de duas semanas. Depois de muitas rezas e conversa com o melhor amigo, Jongin havia aceitado melhor o que havia acontecido. Havia pecado, havia cedido ao desejo da carne, mas ainda queria entregar sua alma ao Senhor e por isso, passou a trabalhar ainda mais na Sua palavra, e aos poucos se permitia relaxar mais perto de Kyungsoo, que não pareceu reparar em qualquer mudança.

Claro que agora o Kim evitava ficar muito perto do advogado. Não deixava que seu olhar percorresse o peito desnudo ainda que sua mente implorasse por aquilo. Ignorou todas as ereções que apareciam seguidas de sonhos molhados que tinha com o advogado. Tudo aquilo eram tentações e sabia que fazia parte. Até Jesus fora tentado no deserto.

Era sexta-feira e Jongin passava o menu da Netflix pela milésima vez. Era tão difícil escolher um filme que ele tinha certeza que gastava mais tempo escolhendo do que vendo o filme de fato. Tinha filmes muito interessantes, mas ele sempre ficava tentado a assistir algo que já havia visto. Bufou frustrado quando percebeu que voltou para o início do menu.

— Não conseguiu escolher? — Kyungsoo perguntou, se jogando no sofá de banho já tomado.

— Gosto de todos, mas não gosto de nenhum? — Tentou explicar para o Do, que riu.

— Acho que é o mal da Netflix de uma maneira geral. Me dá aqui. — Estendeu os braços e Jongin deu o controle para ele. — Posso escolher?

— Claro, senhor! — Deu de ombros.

Kyungsoo bufou.

— Jongin…

— Desculpa, Kyungsoo. — Murmurou num biquinho, fazendo o Do apertar o controle com um pouco mais de força.

— Você já assistiu A Criada? — Perguntou, a tela já mostrando a sinopse do filme.

— Não. — Negou com a cabeça. — Mas parece bom.

— Então vamos assistir esse.

Kyungsoo deu play e deixou o controle ao lado do seu corpo. Não comiam pipoca ou qualquer coisa do gênero porque haviam recém jantado. O advogado chegou com tanta fome que preferiu comer antes de fazer qualquer coisa em casa, e Jongin não pareceu ter nada contra.

O filme era bom. Cativante. Ambos estavam entretidos na história, Jongin mais do que Kyungsoo, que vez ou outra olhava para as expressões do garoto. Jongin era praticamente um livro, era muito fácil lê-lo. O Do se viu obrigado a se ajeitar no sofá conforme pontos importantes da história apareciam, e quando uma cena bastante sexual apareceu na tela, fora rápido em pegar o controle como se já previsse que Jongin ia tirar. E fora exatamente o que aconteceu.

Jongin tentou pegar o controle, mas Kyungsoo puxou para si em meio a uma risada. O Kim foi praticamente pra cima do Do, que se encolheu, trocando o controle de mão enquanto o universitário tentava pegar de todo jeito, o rosto vermelho apenas pelo som que saía da TV. O advogado estava achando tudo muito engraçado, porque não conseguia parar de rir, fazendo com que Jongin também risse, possivelmente, pela situação.

O que passava na tela realmente ficou em segundo plano porque ambos estavam muito entretidos naquela briguinha boba de pegar o controle. Até que em um momento, Jongin acabou sentando no colo do Do, que arfou com aquele contato repentino, porque o Kim conseguiu se encaixar perfeitamente. Sentia o meio das nádegas dele contra seu pau adormecido.

Jongin não pareceu notar nada, porque enquanto o advogado se distraia, o Kim viu como o momento perfeito para pegar o controle e tirar da mão do mais velho, esboçando um imenso sorriso quando conseguiu tal feito, ainda sem se dar conta da posição constrangedora de ambos.

— Consegui! — Cantarolou animado, encarando o Do enquanto balançava o controle na mão.

Jongin estava tão lindo. O rosto estava vermelho e a respiração entrecortada pelo esforço de pegar o controle, assim como os fios despontavam para todos os lados, completamente bagunçados de uma maneira tão… bonita.

Os olhos do Do desceram para a boca do Kim, que mostrava uma feridinha no lábio inferior, possivelmente pela mania de morder o lábio que o mais alto tinha, e que Kyungsoo percebeu com o tempo. Jongin piscou confuso com o silêncio e o olhar profundo que recebia, mas também sentia um queimar no ventre, deixando-o levemente desnorteado.

De uma maneira muito devagar, como se qualquer movimento brusco fosse quebrar aquele contato, Kyungsoo levou a mão à bochecha de Jongin, deixando que o polegar a acarinhasse de maneira gentil e delicada. O estudante não mostrou nenhuma reação para aquilo, o que Kyungsoo viu como espaço para continuar, descendo o polegar à mandíbula e até os lábios carnudos, delineando de uma maneira tão calma como se a pele fosse toda feita de vidro.

Jongin suspirou.

E antes que o Do pudesse ter qualquer pensamento racional que dissesse que aquilo era uma péssima ideia, encostou seus lábios aos alheios, arrancando um ofego surpreso do Kim, que contrariando toda sua crença, não ofereceu qualquer resistência, se deixando levar pelo toque quente e molhado.

Jongin nunca havia beijado outra boca em toda sua vida. E era fato que não pensava de maneira racional, porque se tivesse, no momento do toque, já estaria bem longe do Do. Mas naquele momento, seu corpo era a única voz que sua mente parecia querer escutar. Aquela sensação que pulsava em sua barriga era dez mil vezes pior, e ao mesmo tempo, melhor.

Era quente, era muito quente. A maneira como a língua invadia sua boca e o deixava completamente trêmulo, choroso. Era uma sensação tão diferente, tão única, que o fazia almejar por mais. Queria mais e mais daquilo. Os sonhos que tinha sequer chegavam perto das sensações que lhe eram causadas.

Por desconforto, se mexeu contra o colo do mais velho e aquilo arrancou um gemido contra seus lábios, fazendo-o abrir os olhos e encontrar os alheios. Kyungsoo tinha algo diferente no olhar, algo forte, exatamente como estava no dia que entrara na sala e encontrou o próprio no sofá sendo chupado. Só que daquela vez… o olhar era todo para si.

Grunhiu fraquinho quando sentiu as mãos do Do contra sua cintura, que o fez se mover outra vez, até o ponto em que as ereções se encontraram, trazendo um sentimento tão forte que foi o Kim que gemeu dessa vez, de uma maneira tão necessitada, tão desesperada, que o pau do Do pulsou dolorosamente contra a calça de moletom.

A mente de Jongin estava em branco total. Não havia fio de sanidade ou controle que o fizesse lembrar do anel que carregava em seu anelar. Que lembrasse das palavras que o padre lhe dissera por anos. Das mais diversas vezes que ouvira na missa que o pecado tentava porque parecia ser bom, porque lhe dava uma sensação maravilhosa, quando na verdade era o caminho para o inferno. Nada, nadinha daquilo parecia existir nos neurônios do estudante de Veterinária. Ele só conseguia responder ao corpo, ao calor, ao desejo.

E tudo vinha de uma maneira tão forte, incontrolável… Era como se fosse algo que estava guardado em si há tanto tempo, anos possivelmente, vindo de uma única vez como uma tempestade, lhe pegando por inteiro e fazendo lhe afundar num mar de desejo. Num mar de querer.

Por isso, movia-se de maneira descontrolada, bagunçada e necessitada. Aquela sensação que sentira quando ambas as ereções se tocaram foi tão, mas tão boa, que Jongin buscava por mais daquilo, se esfregando de uma maneira despudorada, gemendo baixinho, choramingando sem saber o que fazer, sem saber como lidar com tudo aquilo no seu corpo.

Mas Kyungsoo parecia saber, porque apertava mais sua cintura e de alguma forma controlava a maneira como ele se movia, deixando aquilo tão mais gostoso. Até que chegou um momento que tudo foi demais. Tudo estava… demais. Demais mesmo. Jongin queria pedir pro Do parar, mas ao mesmo tempo ele queria mais. O corpo todo tremia e ele não conseguia dizer nada que fizesse muito sentido.

Balbuciava vez ou outra um senhor de maneira tão manhosa que Kyungsoo gemia em resposta, porque aquilo era tão fodidamente bonito que ele queria gravar e assistir para sempre. No momento que percebeu a bagunça do Kim, soltou sua cintura e deixou que o mais novo fizesse da sua maneira, porque sabia que assim seria melhor para ele. E foi.

Foi num gemido alto, choroso, que Jongin gozou na própria calça. O corpo tremia e os olhos estavam completamente espremidos, como se aquilo fosse demais para seu corpo. E talvez de fato fosse, porque não se comparava em nada com a única vez que permitira seu corpo responder aos seus desejos profanos.

Foi diferente. Completamente diferente. Um milhão de vezes melhor. Não conseguiria descrever a sensação, porque era tão única, parecia tomar conta de cada pedacinho do seu corpo e mente, ao mesmo tempo que vinha um cansaço gostoso que o fazia querer encostar a cabeça no ombro do advogado e dormir um pouquinho.

— Está tudo bem, Jongin? — Kyungsoo perguntou baixinho.

Mas o tom baixou soou como um grito na cabeça do Kim, que pareceu finalmente despertar dos seus desejos, como se o véu da excitação tivesse finalmente caído de seus olhos. Levantou em um impulso, a expressão antes de prazer se tornando de terror. Levou a mão à própria cabeça , olhando para todos os lados como se buscasse uma resposta.

— Jongin? — Kyungsoo tornou a perguntar, agora preocupado, segurando levemente o braço do garoto.

O toque pareceu queimar, porque Jongin puxou o braço de uma única vez e correu para bem longe. Fugiu, como se Kyungsoo fosse a personificação do mal.

O mal esse que ele havia gostado de mergulhar.

 

[...]

 

— Baekhyun?

—  _Eu estava transando. Eu espero que seja sério_. — Baekhyun murmurou no telefone e Kyungsoo suspirou.

— Eu acabei de fazer uma merda muito grande. — Ditou, bagunçando os próprios fios de cabelo, sentado na beira da sua cama.

—  _Além de ter me interrompido?_

— É algo sério, Baek. De verdade…

—  _Me dá um segundo_. — Falou igualmente sério ao perceber o tom do amigo.

Foi coisa de menos de um minuto para ele voltar à ligação.

—  _Pronto. O que aconteceu?_

— O Jongin. Puta merda, Baekhyun! Eu beijei o garoto. — Murmurou apertando o celular com força.

— _À força? Você… Não, Kyungsoo! Você não é esse tipo de pessoa. Eu te conheço. Eu não consigo acreditar que você assediou alguém._ — Falou em um tom de fato desacreditado, ainda que estivesse preocupado.

— Não… Não foi forçado. Eu acho. Eu o beijei, ele não ofereceu qualquer resistência. Pelo contrário, ele pareceu querer mais. — Suspirou, levantando da cama. — Ele rebolou no meu colo, Baek… Foi tão bom. Ele é tão… Que inferno! QUE INFERNO, BAEKHYUN!

— _Calma. Então ele quis, certo? Não entendo o problema_. — O Byun perguntou confuso.

— Eu não sei se ele realmente quis, Baek. Pareceu bom. Pra ele. Ele buscou mais contato, ele… Eu deixei que ele fizesse como quisesse. Eu nem gozei, Baek! E não dei uma foda por isso. Mas quando ele gozou, ele… Não sei. Eu parecia um monstro porque ele fugiu de mim. — A voz do advogado era quase dolorosa. — E se eu forcei, Baekhyun? E se eu forcei ele?

— _Olha… Não acho que seja o caso. Se ele retribuiu, se ele mostrou querer mais, era porque de fato ele queria. Ele podia ter parado a qualquer momento, certo?_

— Sim. Claro. Eu não o segurei, eu não… Baekhyun, eu não o obriguei a nada, eu juro! — Falou desesperado.

— _Eu te conheço, Soo. Eu tenho certeza disso. Talvez ele realmente quisesse e respondeu ao que queria. Ele já tinha ficado de pau duro contigo, não foi? É porque tem desejo aí. Mas talvez tenha sido demais pra ele e por isso ele fugiu. Ele precisa de um tempo pra absorver algo que possivelmente é a primeira experiência sexual dele com outra pessoa. Deixa ele colocar os pensamentos em ordem_. — Explicou calmo.

— Eu não queria, Baek. Sério. Eu não queria colocar ele em algo assim, eu não… Que inferno. Qual o caralho do meu problema? — Grunhiu, realmente irritado.

Baekhyun suspirou no outro lado da linha.

— _Ele estava bêbado? Drogado? Ele de alguma forma estava fora de suas faculdades mentais?_

— Não, mas…

— _Ele sabia o que estava fazendo, Soo. E quando um não quer, dois não fazem. A não ser que o outro seja um filho da puta, coisa que eu sei que você não é. Eu tenho certeza absoluta que a qualquer sinal de desconforto você teria parado._

— É claro que eu teria — interrompeu o amigo. — Ele parecia estar gostando, ele queria, ele pedia pra mim. Mas depois…

— _Foi demais pra ele, Soo. Quando o tesão passou, ele percebeu de fato o que fez. E acabou que foi demais. Dê um tempo para o garoto, e depois você conversa com ele, onde ambos podem pôr em pratos limpos o que aconteceu. Deixa ele resolver isso com ele mesmo._

— Mas ele é só um adolescente e eu…

— _Soo_! — Baekhyun interrompeu. —  _Ele não é uma criança. Nem mesmo um adolescente. É maior de idade, vacinado e não é idiota. Para de se culpar por algo que os dois quiseram! Já te falei, dê um tempo pra ele_.

— Tudo bem. Eu… Obrigado, Baekhyun. — Ditou em um suspiro.

—  _Não tem o que agradecer. E não se preocupa, sério. Vai tudo se resolver._


	6. That tears down my walls

Seria mentira dizer que Kyungsoo não ficou assustado e sentiu sua alma praticamente saindo do corpo quando viu Jongdae no outro lado da porta tão cedo assim num sábado. Os olhos do Kim estava estreitos, e o advogado sentiu que levaria um soco a qualquer momento.

— Não vai me falar pra entrar? — Jongdae perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha.

— Claro! Só estou um pouco chocado com você aparecendo aqui tão cedo. — Falou dando de ombros, como se não soubesse o que de fato tinha acontecido.

— Jongin me mandou uma mensagem falando que não estava se sentindo bem. Vim vê-lo. — Suspirou de maneira preocupada. Kyungsoo engoliu em seco. — Ele está no quarto?

— Está sim! Você sabe onde é. — Apontou para o corredor. — Vou estar na cozinha.

Jongdae não disse nada, apenas caminhou em direção ao quarto do irmão, realmente preocupado com o garoto. Duvidava muito que Jongin iria pedir sua ajuda se não fosse algo sério. O Kim mais novo sempre odiou dar trabalho e fazia o possível para lidar com suas coisas sozinho.

Bateu na porta do quarto e ouviu um “entre” fraquinho. Quando entrou no quarto, sua preocupação triplicou porque encontrou o caçula deitado na cama, abraçado a um travesseiro com o rosto bem inchado. Fora rápido em se aproximar do universitário, que abraçou o irmão com força assim que ele chegou perto o suficiente.

Jongdae não falou nada. Deixou que o irmãozinho chorasse tudo que tinha pra chorar. O Kim mais novo, ao tempo que era muito forte em alguns pontos, também era muito sensível em outros. Ambos eram próximos e o mais velho sempre lhe dedicou muita proteção, não por achar que o irmão fosse inocente, mas por ele ser bom. Jongin era a bondade em pessoa, e muitas pessoas se aproveitavam disso de forma maldosa.

Sabia que vir pra uma cidade grande pra alguém que foi criado a vida inteira no interior, numa cidadezinha perdida no meio do nada, ia ser difícil e pesado. Ainda assim, Jongin estava se saindo bem, deixando o estagiário muito orgulhoso. 

— O que aconteceu, Nini? — Perguntou quando ele se acalmou, fazendo um carinho nos fios negros.

— Eu… Eu não sei, Dae. Eu sinto que tô quebrando tudo, sabe? Tudo que eu acreditava, tudo que eu era. Será que ainda sou merecedor do amor de Deus? Será que ainda sou um filho bom Dele? — Ditou confuso, não olhando para o irmão, não por vergonha, mas porque estava perdido nas próprias confusões.

— Eu tenho certeza que Deus te ama incondicionalmente e que você continua sendo um dos melhores filhos que ele já colocou no mundo. — Falou com facilidade, sorrindo para o irmão.

— O Kyungsoo me beijou, hyung. — Disse depois de um tempo, fazendo o mais velho arregalar os olhos.

Jongdae levantou da cama rapidamente, a expressão fechada já dando passos em direção à porta, mas foi impedido pelo Kim mais novo, que o puxou pelo braço, forçando-o a sentar na cama de novo.

— Me solta, Jongin! — Grunhiu. — Eu vou quebrar a cara desse filho da puta! Quem ele acha que é pra ficar te agarrando desse jeito? VOCÊ ESTÁ MORTO, KYUNGSOO!

— Não, hyung! Para. Para. — Suplicou. — Eu quis. Eu quis. Por isso que é tão horrível na minha cabeça. Eu quis tudo o que aconteceu, hyung!

E voltou a chorar, escondendo o rosto com as duas mãos. Jongdae respirou fundo. Ainda que quisesse quebrar a cara do colega de trabalho, conseguia entender a dor e a tristeza que emanava do corpo do irmão.

O abraçou outra vez, puxando-o para seu colo, deixando que ele escondesse o rosto em seu peitoral, lhe fazendo um carinho nas costas de modo suave, murmurando que estava tudo bem, baixinho, esperando que ele voltasse a se acalmar.

Quando aconteceu, não o tirou de seu colo, pelo contrário, seguiu abraçado ao irmão, afastando-se apenas para que ambos pudessem olhar no rosto um do outro sem qualquer dificuldade. 

— Por que você não me conta isso? Desde o começo. — Jongdae pediu, enfatizando o “começo”, deixando claro que queria saber tudo muito antes daquele beijo.

E Jongin contou. Falou da primeira vez que passou a sentir algo, sobre como estava tendo sonhos com o Do, de como tudo piorou quando o viu com o outro cara na casa, sobre ter se masturbado, sobre o contato dos corpos e do que havia acontecido na noite anterior. Não poupou qualquer detalhe, sem qualquer vergonha do irmão ou com medo de que ele lhe julgasse. Sempre confiou plenamente no mais velho.

Jongdae escutou tudo em silêncio, sem esboçar qualquer tipo de sentimento até a última palavra narrada pelo Kim mais novo. Não imaginava que as coisas estivessem tão grandes assim, nem mesmo que o irmãozinho poderia ser homossexual ou bissexual, ou qualquer outra coisa diferente da heterossexualidade. Claro que não dava a mínima para aquilo, sua preocupação era exclusivamente no sofrimento do mais novo.

— E agora, como você está se sentindo? — Perguntou baixo, praticamente ninando o irmão.

— Confuso? — Respondeu incerto. — Não… Não foi ruim. Nada. Foram sentimentos estranhos e muito diferentes, mas eram bons. Muito bons. Mas é errado, hyung. Vai contra tudo que eu abri mão, tudo que prometi em frente ao púlpito.

— Nini… Você acha que eu mereço o inferno? Você acha que Deus vai me mandar para o inferno?

— O que? Claro que não, hyung! — Respondeu com a expressão fechada, como se estivesse ouvindo um absurdo. — Você sempre foi incrível. Trabalhou desde cedo pra ajudar nas contas de casa quando nossos pais não estavam conseguindo vender as frutas. Se apertou todo só pra me dar uma chance de estudar. Sempre foi generoso com todo mundo! Eu tenho certeza que Deus reservou um lugar muito bom pra você!

— Bom… Eu e a Minhee vamos casar ainda, mas temos sim, uma vida sexual. E eu tive relações com outras mulheres antes dela. Inclusive, beijei um homem, o próprio Kyungsoo, quando eu quis provar meu ponto sobre sexualidade. Eu vivenciei todo esse pecado da carne. Você acha que isso vai me levar ao inferno? Você acha que ter vivenciado situações prazerosas que foram consensuais excluem todas as outras coisas boas que já fiz para os meus irmãos?

Jongin não respondeu de cara. Encarou a própria mão, que tinha a aliança de castidade e suspirou. Era tudo muito confuso, porque não conseguia acreditar que o seu Deus, que sempre fora tão justo, colocaria alguém como seu irmão no inferno apenas por ter feito sexo antes de casar. Mas ao mesmo tempo, parecia que quando se tratava dele, as coisas mudavam de rumo.

— Sabe. — Jongdae continuou. — Quando a mamãe começou a te levar pra igreja, eu era completamente contra. Eu nunca gostei da maneira que a igreja levava as coisas. Eu sentia que ela uma alienação fodida na cabeça. A gente não tinha dinheiro nenhum e a igreja ainda queria dez por cento do nada que tínhamos? E mamãe dava até mais do que isso, enquanto passávamos fome? Por que a igreja, que é tão misericordiosa, não nos ajudou?

— Hyung…

— Eu sei, Jongin. A igreja é um elemento feito por humanos. Tem seus erros. A crença de Deus é o que importa. Mas a igreja na nossa cidade chegava a ser ridícula. Mas você gostava, acho que muito por ser apegado à mamãe e poder passar tempo com ela. Decidi não me meter e deixar você fazer suas escolhas, você já não era mais criança. 

— Eu me sentia bem lá. De verdade.

— Eu tenho certeza que sim. Deve ter tido muitas coisas que trouxeram respostas e conforto pra você. E que bom! Mas a partir do momento que essas ideias estão te deixando assim, mal, eu me vejo no dever de me meter outra vez, Nini. Você é o garoto mais doce que eu conheço nesse mundo. Você é bom, gentil, verdadeiro. Você ter uma orientação sexual diferente do que é esperado pela sociedade, ou respondendo aos desejos do corpo não diminui isso. E eu te digo com toda crença que tenho no meu peito, que Deus jamais vai deixar de te amar por isso.

Jongin suspirou e escondeu o rosto no pescoço do irmão outra vez, não querendo falar nada, pelo menos não naquele momento.

Jongdae não forçou, conhecia o irmão como a palma da mão. Deixou que ele tivesse o tempo dele para colocar as coisas no lugar. 

— Você… Acha que eu sou gay? — Jongin perguntou depois de longos minutos, ainda sem olhar o irmão.

— Acho que você não devia se preocupar com isso, Nini. É um rótulo. Isso não muda quem você é por dentro. Você é você, fim. 

Jongin se desvencilhou dos braços do irmão e sentou ao seu lado.

— Eu não sei se quero… Fazer sexo. Com um homem. Ou qualquer pessoa que fosse. O que aconteceu com o Kyungsoo foi… Eu não sei explicar. Eu não sabia que queria até estar fazendo, sabe? E eu não sei o que fazer diante disso.

— Olha. — Jongdae crispou os lábios. — Kyungsoo não se apega às pessoas. Ele fica com muitas pessoas, muitas mesmo. Então, não se apegue a ele. Por mais que eu esteja me revirando de raiva por ele estar te bagunçado, conheço ele por tempo o suficiente pra saber que te enganar ele não vai. Tenho certeza que se você conversar com ele, ele vai dizer que é coisa de momento. O que você precisa se responder é se você quer viver coisas de momento.

— Eu nem sei se quero viver qualquer coisa, imagina de momento, hyung. — Choramingou manhoso, onde Jongdae acabou rindo.

— Por que você não deixa as coisas acontecerem? Não entre você e o Do. Mas de você para com você. Se permita sentir, se permita vivenciar, sem medo. Inclusive, você foi pra alguma igreja aqui na cidade?

Jongin negou com a cabeça.

— Então vá em uma! Procure ouvir a palavra de centro congregacionais diferentes. Perceba que você encontra Deus em qualquer lugar, de diferentes formas. Busque suas respostas diretamente com Ele e não com dizeres de um padre ou seja lá o que for, uh?

Aquilo pareceu ser o que o Kim mais novo precisava ouvir, porque ele sorriu pela primeira vez naquela manhã.

— Obrigado, hyung. Eu te amo muito. — Apertou o irmão em outro abraço, que recebeu de bom grado em meio a uma risada.

— Também amo você, bobão. — Beijou-lhe o topo da cabeça. — Mas… De todas as pessoas… Tinha que ser o Kyungsoo? Logo ele? O narciso em pessoa?

 

[...]

 

Viu Jongdae sair do apartamento sem nem falar consigo, sem ter muita certeza se aquilo era uma boa coisa. Não apanhou, mas… Bom, não sabia o que realmente iria vir mais para frente. 

Se questionou em relação ao Kim mais novo, se deveria ir em seu quarto e conversar com ele. Mas ainda tinha em mente as palavras do Byun sobre esperar o tempo dele, então, voltou sua atenção para o almoço, ainda que se sentisse pesado pelos últimos acontecimentos. Se Jongin chamou Jongdae, possivelmente ele não estava nada bem.

Estava terminando de assar a carne quando Jongin entrou na cozinha, levemente encolhido, com o rosto inchado e ainda de pijama. Estava adorável na mesma maneira que passava algo que demandava atenção e proteção, despertando a vontade de abraçá-lo, que o Do conteve com todas as suas forças,

— Bom dia, Jongin. — Ditou baixo, com medo de assustá-lo de alguma forma.

— Bom dia, Senhor. — Respondeu igualmente baixo, olhando para os próprios pés.

— Jongin… — Repreendeu num meio sorriso.

— Desculpa. — Murmurou sem jeito.

Um silêncio estranho e incômodo tomou conta do espaço. Kyungsoo desligou o fogão e virou o corpo, prestando real atenção no menino que estava encostado na bancada, já que a cozinha era americana, ainda olhando para os seus próprios pés em meio a suspiros baixos.

— A gente pode conversar? — O advogado perguntou querendo resolver aquilo de uma só vez.

— Podemos sim. — Respondeu erguendo a cabeça e encarando o Do pela primeira vez naquele dia.

— As coisas fugiram do controle, não foi? Olha… Eu realmente sinto muito. Eu estou me sentindo uma pessoa terrível, verdadeiramente. Eu te desrespeitei, desrespeitei sua crença…

— Não. — Jongin interrompeu. — Você não fez nada disso. Fui eu. Eu quis tudo aquilo que aconteceu. Você não fez nada que eu não tenha deixado, e você não tem que se culpar por isso.

— Eu continuo sendo alguém mais experiente que você, Jongin. Alguém que deveria controlar os próprios impulsos antes de te colocar em situações confusas, que são opostas ao tipo de vida que você escolheu pra si. — Disse sério.

Jongin suspirou, bagunçando os próprios fios castanhos.

— Ainda assim, não foi forçado. — Frisou igualmente sério. — Aconteceu, hyung. E eu estou aprendendo a lidar com isso, mas de uma forma que só se limita a mim mesmo. Eu quebrei minhas crenças, eu busquei um caminho diferente daquele que eu achava que devia seguir. 

— Eu não queria que nada disso acontecesse, Jongin.

— Mas continua não sendo sua culpa. E acho que nem minha. São coisas do destino, certo? Eu só preciso colocar minha cabeça no lugar. Buscar a Deus e entender todas as mudanças da minha vida. Mas isso é meu. Eu só quero que saiba que está tudo bem entre nós dois, pelo menos da minha parte. — Mordeu o lábio inferior, levemente inseguro.

— É claro que estamos bem também da minha parte, Jongin. — Suspirou e acabou sorrindo levemente. — Vamos deixar isso pra lá, tudo bem? Vamos ter uma relação de amigos de maneira harmoniosa, uh?

— Me parece bom. — Também sorriu, mexendo os pés levemente. — E de verdade… Não foi ruim, sabe? O que aconteceu. Eu gostei. Eu só não posso lidar com isso agora.

 — Está tudo bem. Cada coisa no seu tempo. — Tornou a sorrir, caminhando para perto do mais novo, bagunçando seus cabelos. — Hoje comeremos carne!

— Mas e o meu frango? — Perguntou num bico.

— Estamos comendo frango tem duas semanas, Jongin!

— Agora comeríamos por três. — Sorriu mostrando todos os dentes, e o Do acabou gargalhando.

Jongin era fofo demais para seu juízo.

 

[...]

 

— Então vocês estão bem? — Baekhyun perguntou, bebericando o café e encarando o Do, que mastigava uma bolacha.

— Sim. — Kyungsoo respondeu depois de engolir. — Mas… Inferno, Baekhyun! Eu não tiro isso da minha cabeça? Parece que eu voltei ao ensino médio e tive minha primeira experiência sexual!

— Da bonitinha com seios fartos? 

— Aquilo tinha sido o auge da minha vida. Nenhuma mulher no mundo me dava bola. Eu era feio demais, estranho demais ou sei lá mais o que. Então a puberdade bateu na minha cara, me transformou em quem eu sou e finalmente alguém me notou. Foi quando descobri que sexo era uma delícia e que queria mais daquilo.

— Eu lembro que você me contou que depois da sua primeira vez, você trepou tanto que teu pau quase caiu. — Falou rindo.

O Do revirou os olhos.

— Não exagera! Porém, sim. Depois disso, depois de perceber o como era prazeroso, eu fui querendo mais e mais. Tinha dito a mim mesmo que não abriria mão de algo tão bom por pura convenção humana e tabus idiotas. Transei muito, seguirei transando mais ainda. No dia que eu enjoar, eu aquieto o pau.

— E o rabo. — O Byun acrescentou com facilidade. — Espero que esse dia demore. Ainda quero sentar em você por um bom tempo.

— Falando em sentar, te falei que conversei com Chanyeol sobre nós três?

— Não! O que ele disse? — Perguntou empolgado.

— Que se você não tivesse nada contra, ele queria sim. Ainda que tivesse vergonha porque não era tão bom e tinha medo de não ser o suficiente pra você.

— Oh não! — Baekhyun fez uma careta afetada. — Ele tem necessidade de agradar? Ai, eu quero sim! Meu Deus! Vou destruir esse menino todinho.

— Chanyeol é muito bom. E sim, tem vontade de agradar o tempo inteiro. É bem dedicado. Quero ver como será a dinâmica entre vocês, vou ficar mais de voyeur de primeiro momento. — Crispou os lábios.

— Você sabe que não posso ver um manhosinho na cama que quero bagunçar inteiro. Sabe aquele trejeito inocente, o olhar perdido mas cheio de necessidade de mais…

— Filho da puta. Lembrei do Jongin de novo. INFERNO! — Grunhiu e Baekhyun riu.

— Bicho, você tá muito fodido. Uma esfregadinha de pau por cima da roupa e você tá assim? Que gozada foi essa, hein?

— Eu nem gozei, Baekhyun! Eu nem gozei!

Baekhyun gargalhou de maneira gostosa, jogando a cabeça pra trás.

— Sinto informar, querido Do… Você tá de quatro pelo irmãozinho do Jongdae.

— Eu posso tá de cabeça pra baixo, e isso não muda nada. — Coçou a nuca, soltando um suspiro. — Eu não posso bagunçar mais esse garoto, Baek. De verdade. Eu me importo com o Jongin. 

Baekhyun piscou levemente chocado.

— Abrindo mão do sexo pra cuidar de uma pessoa?

— Fala como se eu fosse escroto. — Fez uma careta. — Você sabe que prezo por um prazer mútuo. O que adianta ter um sexo ótimo que depois vai trazer uma gama de coisas ruins na cabeça do garoto? Eu realmente me importo com ele, Baek. Eu vou parar. De verdade. Vou descontando minhas frustrações sexuais até que isso passe. Vai passar.

— Espero que demore. — O gestor de RH cantarolou.

— Para que eu fique descontando em você? — Ditou baixo, puxando o amigo pelo cós da calça para perto de si.

— Você é um menino esperto, Soo. — Sorriu sem se incomodar com o aperto forte em sua bunda. — Já te disse que não é pra temperar se não vai ter interesse de comer.

— Eu sempre tenho interesse de te comer.

 

[...]

 

Já havia passado praticamente dois meses desde o acontecimento fatídico da vida do Kim. Desde então, vinha buscando bastante se encontrar e se entender dentro dos caminhos de Deus. Encontrou uma igreja próxima ao apartamento em que vivia, e estava acompanhando os cultos e buscando entender mais as palavras de Deus e como isso deveria repercutir na sua vida.

Havia se tocado algumas vezes nesse meio tempo, ainda sendo assombrado pelas imagens do Do em seus pensamentos e sonhos. Mas, diferente da primeira vez, não tinha um peso tão grande. Ainda rezava ao final, pedindo desculpas pelo pecado de sua carne, mas buscando também se perdoar entendendo que aquilo era apenas os desejos de seu corpo, e que não infringia leis divinas.

Tinha tido prova, e por isso estava mais cedo em casa. Tratando-se de uma sexta-feira, não tinha que adiantar tarefas ou estudar pra mais algo, permitindo-se um descanso. Guardou todas as suas coisas no quarto e tomou um longo banho, lavando até mesmo os cabelos, vestindo roupas confortáveis pensando no que iria comer.

Por pura preguiça preferiu pegar uma fruta e se jogou no sofá de qualquer jeito com o controle na outra mão. Ligou a televisão e o canal que abriu foi possivelmente o último que Kyungsoo tinha assistido, porque ele estava na sala quando fora dormir cedo para a prova de hoje.

Derrubou o controle quando a imagem ganhou a tela e viu um garoto praticamente pelado. Ele não era oriental, tinha olhos azuis, ainda que cabelos negros e a pele era mais escura. Ele estava deitado na cama sem qualquer roupa, tocando nos próprios mamilos.

As mãos do Kim ficaram trêmulas e recuperou o controle pensando em mudar, mas ficou preso à imagem. Sentou no sofá levemente desconfortável, e ficou assistindo aos movimentos do tal garoto, que ainda estimulava os mamilos. 

Jongin pensou nos seus próprios e perguntou se tocar daquele jeito era algo tão bom como garoto fazia parecer, mas não teve qualquer coragem de tirar a prova. Seguiu assistindo com mais curiosidade do que por estar de fato interessado sexualmente no ator. A cena mudou de ângulo quando a mão, que Jongin tinha certeza que iria para o pau do ator, passou direto e ficou entre as pernas do garoto.

Ele abriu as pernas e Jongin tampou os olhos ao ver algo tão explícito, completamente envergonhado. Espiou pelos dedos e quase esqueceu como respirava ao ver o garoto colocando um dos dedos dentro de si. Com os lábios entreabertos, assistiu tudo ainda com a mão no rosto, entre os dedos, como se aquilo minimizasse de alguma forma o que estava assistindo.

Viu tudo com uma atenção invejável, observando as reações do garoto que parecia gostar, e muito, daquilo. Já tinha tirado as mãos do rosto, mas voltou a tampar os olhos quando o ator substitui seus dedos por um vibrador cor de rosa, um tanto grosso.

Jongin afundou o rosto nos travesseiros como se isso fosse afugentar a imagem perversa que estava na tela da TV. Estava praticamente de quatro no sofá, a cabeça escondida enquanto batia os pés no estofado em meio a barulhos de grunhidos, o corpo todo quente de vergonha.

Voltou a espiar a TV entre as almofadas, vendo o garoto penetrar em si o vibrador com força e de maneira mais acelerada, até que em um momento ele apoiou a base do mesmo no chão, fazendo menção de sentar.

— Ah não, ah não, ah não. — Jongin murmurava como se isso fosse impedir o ator de fazer alguma coisa. 

Quando ele sentou, jogou um travesseiro em direção à televisão, sem qualquer força, fazendo a mesma cair no chão antes de atingir o eletrodoméstico. Estava tão envolto de vergonha que sabia que devia simplesmente parar de assistir. Mas estava também curioso. O diabo que lhe condenasse! Estava muito curioso.

Voltou a sentar no sofá, abraçado com o travesseiro como se fosse uma proteção e assistiu a cena até o fim, mordendo o lábio inferior com tanta força que conseguiu cortar. Foi quando um comercial surgiu na tela mostrando uma mulher peituda gemendo que Jongin finalmente desligou, ainda completamente afetado com o que tinha assistido.

Deitou no sofá, as mãos cruzadas uma na outra em cima do seu peito enquanto olhava para o teto pela primeira vez desde que entrara naquele apartamento, percebendo que precisava ser pintado porque estava descascando. Isso. Diria ao Kyungsoo pra pintar o teto. Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tinha um vibrador. Lembrava disso nos primeiros dias que tinha chegado ao apartamento, quando encontrou na lavanderia. Não era grosso como no filme, mas era parecido. Muito parecido. Então Kyungsoo fazia coisas como aquele garoto do filme? Será que doía? Mas o garoto parecia estar gostando tanto…

Voltou a morder o lábio ferido, mas logo estapeou o rosto.

— Não Jongin! Não ouse pensar nisso! — Brigou consigo mesmo, voltando a esconder o rosto no travesseiro.

 

[...]

 

Kyungsoo jogou o molho de chaves no centro da sala, arqueando a sobrancelha para a bagunça que estava o cômodo, com almofadas jogadas para todos os lados. Deixou a pasta no chão, próximo ao balcão da cozinha, vendo que Jongin não estava ali. Caminhou em direção ao próprio quarto, vendo que o quarto do Kim estava com a porta aberta e o mesmo não estava lá dentro.

Estranhou o fato de não ver o menino em canto algum e foi para o último cômodo que ainda não tinha olhado, encontrando Jongin sentado em frente a máquina de lavar com um dos seus vibradores em mãos. Não parecia ser como a primeira vez que ele tinha pego por engano, porque o estudante praticamente estudava o objeto.

Quando Jongin percebeu a presença do advogado, arregalou os olhos, jogando o objeto de volta na máquina com as bochechas completamente vermelhas, de modo adorável, fazendo o Do rir minimamente com o garoto.

— Hoje é dia de lavar roupas? — Perguntou risonho, o estudante ainda mais vermelho.

— Eu… — Respondeu perdido, os olhos sem nem saber pra onde olhar.

— Estava curioso sobre o vibrador? — Terminou o que o garoto não conseguiu falar.

— Não! Talvez… Sim? — Respondeu incerto, trazendo outra gargalhada do Do.

— Jongin, não tem problema algum você ter curiosidade sobre um objeto utilizado em momentos sexuais. De verdade. — Falou honesto, mesmo que risse. — O que gostaria de saber?

— Eu… Não sei? — Falou confuso, olhando para o advogado.

— Quer que eu te apresente eles e explique um pouco? A título de curiosidade?

— Não seria… Não sei? Estranho?

— Jongin, sexo não é estranho. — Falou calmamente. — E não há problemas se você matar sua curiosidade. Não vai ter qualquer ação sexual. Pense que é apenas uma aula.

Jongin mordeu o lábio e suspirou.

— Acho que… Tudo bem.

— Vem, tenho algumas coisas no quarto.

O advogado andou até o quarto, sendo seguido pelo Kim, que ainda tinha as bochechas avermelhadas. 

Kyungsoo abriu uma das últimas gavetas e tirou algumas coisas que achava que não teria problema de explicar ao moreno. Colocou em cima da cama e bateu no colchão convidando-o para sentar. Meio que encolhido, ele sentou.

— Isso é um vibrador. — Falou segurando o falo de plástico. — Como você deve imaginar, ele vibra. — Colocou na mão do Kim, ligando o objeto deixando que ele vibrasse. — Ele tem várias intensidades e isso vai variar de como a pessoa prefere. Há outros que não vibram, chamam de consolo, dildo ou apenas pênis de plástico.

Jongin olhou com atenção o objeto roxo em sua mão.

— Por que ele é roxo?

Kyungsoo riu.

— Tem de todas as cores e tamanhos. Não tem motivo aparente, na verdade. Existem alguns que tem apoio na base que permite “colar” — fez aspas com as mãos — em lugares. Tipo o chão ou parede.

Jongin ficou completamente vermelho ao lembrar do filme que havia visto.

— Isso são lubrificantes. Imagino que os conheça…

— Vi algumas vezes em farmácias.

— É usado tanto em sexo heterossexual como no homossexual, ainda que seja usado mais no último, porque mulheres tem lubrificação natural, não todas, enquanto os homens não tem nenhuma. Então, para que a entrada não seja dolorosa, reveste o pênis, verdadeiro ou de plástico, pra ficar mais escorregadio e entrar melhor.

— Arde? — Jongin perguntou curioso. 

— Lubrificante? Não. Geralmente eles são a base de água. Então são incolores, sem cheiro e nada. Só como se fosse um gelzinho, entende? Existe alguns que dão sensações como calor, frio, choque. Mas isso sempre é especificado na embalagem. Assim como os sabores.

— Sabores? — Jongin perguntou de olhos arregalados.

— Alguns, sim. — Kyungsoo respondeu rindo, achando o Kim adorável. — Então eles têm sabores. 

— Mas como vai se sentir o gos…. Ah! — Baixou a cabeça envergonhado e Kyungsoo riu alto.

— Sim, desse jeitinho mesmo que se sente o gosto. Eu tenho alguns aqui com sabores, não é uma coisa tão deliciosa, mas até que é bom.

Abriu um potinho e pegou a mão do moreno, despejando um pouco na palma.

— Experimenta.

Jongin levou a mão à boca, um tantinho inseguro, e colocou apenas a pontinha da língua para sentir o gosto, lambendo o resto quando o gosto doce tomou conta do seu paladar.

— É docinho! — Apontou surpreso.

— Sim, sim. Tem de diversos sabores, tipo menta. Mas prefiro os de morango, como esse que você experimentou.

— Posso…? — Perguntou apontando pro potinho, querendo um pouco mais.

Kyungsoo riu e se limitou a afirmar com a cabeça. 

Jongin despejou um pouco mais na mão e lambeu, fazendo o Do suspirar e virar o rosto. Não queria assistir aquilo e alimentar desejos que passou semanas abafando. Respeitaria o Kim, não importasse o que acontecesse.

— Kyungsoo?

Do virou o rosto para olhar para o menino e quando deu por si, tinha os lábios atacados pelo moreno. O advogado não precisou pensar ou dar qualquer explicação, retribuiu o beijo rapidamente, sentindo o gosto doce do lubrificante na língua do mais novo, que soltava um murmúrio satisfeito.

Jongin segurou a mão do Do e levou para dentro de sua camisa, deixando sobre os mamilos. Kyungsoo, mesmo surpreso com a ação do garoto, não tardou a estimular os botõezinhos marrom, sentindo-o suspirar todo derretido, soltando um gemido manhoso. 

Se permitiu tirar a camisa do mais novo e jogar de qualquer jeito no chão, descendo o rosto para o peitoral alheio, deixando que a língua estimulasse ali, praticamente mamando o mamilo do estudante, que tornava a gemer completamente sensível, o pau pulsando dentro da cueca. 

Kyungsoo estimulou ambos, deitando-o em sua cama, empurrando todos os objetos que havia posto ali. Desceu a língua pela pele orvalhada, deixando beijinhos pela barriguinha fofa do menino, que riu sentindo cócegas, fazendo com que o Do também risse, deixando uma mordidinha na carne da região.

Jongin assistia tudo completamente ensandecido. Lembrou-se automaticamente do dia que entrou no apartamento e viu o Do sendo chupado por outro homem. Kyungsoo faria aquilo nele também? 

Mesmo que a mente em alguma parte mínima dissesse que ele não deveria fazer aquilo, que devia parar, se viu curioso em ter mais. Ainda tinha o calor no corpo do momento que vira o filme e queria, de verdade, ter aquelas sensações que o ator do filme parecia estar tendo. Acabou por arquear o quadril involuntariamente, ganhando a atenção do Do, que o encarou.

— Posso? — Perguntou segurando o elástico da calça de moletom.

Jongin assentiu com a cabeça, os olhos fechados em vergonha.

— Eu preciso que me diga, Jongin. Com certeza. — Kyungsoo murmurou, ainda olhando a face alheia.

— Você… Você pode. — Disse baixinho, tornando a olhar o mais velho.

Kyungsoo puxou a calça junto com a cueca, tão rápido que Jongin ficou chocado com aquilo. O Do pareceu notar a expressão surpresa porque riu baixinho.

— Você vai… — Jongin perguntou meio incerto, olhando para o pote de lubrificante no chão.

— Tenho certeza que seu gosto é melhor do que qualquer outro sabor. — Murmurou num meio sorriso, fazendo Jongin corar ainda mais.

Não tardou para que o Do levasse a língua ao pau do mais novo, que escondeu o rosto com as mãos, envergonhado de assistir aquilo, ainda que realmente quisesse e muito, seja lá o que fosse acontecer.

Kyungsoo deixou diversos beijinhos por toda a extensão que já estava babada, as veias pulsando pelo contato mais íntimo. Lambeu a pele antes de levar apenas a cabecinha à boca, chupando sem muita força, deixando que Jongin pudesse sentir aos poucos e seguir o próprio ritmo.

O Kim virou uma bagunça quando foi chupado pelo Do, gemendo arrastado, sentindo todo o corpo tremer. Era ainda melhor que a sensação que sentira quando se esfregou no mais velho meses atrás. Kyungsoo o abocanhou e ele mordeu o lábio com força, contendo a vontade de gritar porque aquilo era muito, muito bom!

Seu quadril pareceu ganhar vida própria, porque começou a mover querendo sentir mais da boca do advogado, que se limitou apenas a relaxar a mandíbula e deixar que Jongin fizesse da maneira que quisesse, assistindo as expressões bonitas de prazer que ele carregava, e pareciam que iam levá-lo diretamente ao paraíso.

Jongin passou a estocar de modo incerto na boca de Kyungsoo, que se não tivesse muita experiência, teria engasgado, ou seus dentes teriam machucado o pau do moreno, que estava completamente envolto na névoa de prazer.

Era tão, mas tão sensível, principalmente por conta dos anos que havia se privado, que gozou muito rápido, e sem mais nem menos, que nem o próprio Do pode prever, se engasgando com os jatos de porra que foram diretamente na sua garganta, enquanto o moreno gemia alto, quase desesperado.

Kyungsoo tirou o pau, agora levemente amolecido, da boca e se permitiu assistir a imagem bagunçada do mais novo, que estava com o braço cobrindo os olhos, a boca entreaberta e a respiração completamente irregular. O Do ostentava uma belíssima ereção no meio das pernas, mas não tinha qualquer interesse em trabalhar naquela parte, porque sabia que o oral já tinha sido demais para o mais novo.

— Eu… — Jongin disse depois de um tempo, tirando o braço do rosto, a expressão confusa.

— Que tal falarmos sobre isso depois? Você descansa enquanto eu tomo um banho, uh? — Kyungsoo falou num sorriso, tentando passar conforto para o garoto.

— Você acha que eu vou pro inferno, hyung? — Foi o que Jongin perguntou, aumentando o sorriso do Do.

— Eu duvido muito que Deus permita a existência de um paraíso, e que você não esteja nele, Jongin.

 


	7. I wasn't ready then,

Jongin acabou dormindo na cama do Do sem nem perceber. Enquanto Kyungsoo tomava banho, o corpo pareceu não ter mais qualquer energia, e quando acordou, o sol já estava contra seu rosto pela janela que não tivera as cortinas fechadas. 

O advogado dormia ao seu lado, o rosto sereno e calmo, os lábios um tanto mais fartos pela bochecha espremida, o que lhe dava uma impressão até fofa, indo contra tudo que o Do exalava quando estava acordado. 

Preferiu sair da cama antes que o advogado acordasse porque realmente não sabia como lidar com tudo o que aconteceu, ainda que pesasse na sua mente muito menos do que a primeira vez que compartilharam algo tão íntimo. A verdade era que Jongin não estava pronto pra encontrar um olhar frio ou a certeza de que aquilo não havia significado nada, quando havia sido algo enorme para si.

Não conseguia dizer o que se passava na sua cabeça, não entendia porque seus impulsos o levavam sempre para o Do daquela maneira. De começo, achou que era pelo despertar dos seus sentimentos eróticos, mas convivia com vários garotos e garotas na faculdade diariamente e nada daquilo vinha.

Não existia desejo pelos beijos, não existia pensamentos curiosos sobre o que havia por baixo da roupa. Nada! Quando não se tratava do advogado toda aquela gama de desejos e sentimentos simplesmente inexistia, e puxa vida… era tão confuso!

Lembrava-se perfeitamente do que o seu irmão havia dito, que KyungSoo não se apegava às pessoas e buscava apenas satisfações carnais. Mas era aquilo que Jongin também queria? Ele estaria pronto para vivenciar uma dinâmica profana sem qualquer sentimento que não a luxúria?

Ele não sabia responder e era exatamente por isso que ele tomava a decisão de nunca mais se permitir viver algo assim novamente. Ele e Kyungsoo não trocariam nenhum tipo de contato que não fosse amistoso, tal qual trocava com seus colegas de turma e sua família. 

Mesmo que tivesse novas convicções em sua cabeça, e que também se permitisse um pouco de liberdade, não tinha como ir além. E sabia que teria que ir além quando se tratava da criaturinha que estava dormindo pacificamente na cama.

Suspirou, saindo debaixo dos lençóis com cuidado para não acordar o mais velho, e em passos taciturnos saiu do cômodo, buscando suas roupas no processo. Foi para o próprio quarto, querendo tomar um banho ainda que o corpo não estivesse tão sujo quanto imaginava, suspeitando que fora limpo quando estava adormecido, porque tinha a impressão de ter sentido um pano molhado contra sua pele.

Choramingou baixinho quando entrou ao banheiro e constatou esse fato, porque de alguma forma, aquilo fizera seu coração acelerar. Nunca fora alguém que demandou atenção alheia. Sempre buscou resolver todas as suas coisas sozinhos e tentava nunca incomodar ninguém. Mas agora se via preso numa rede de atenção e cuidado do Do, que pesava em seu peito simplesmente abandoná-la.

Mas iria. 

Se enquanto tudo era apenas respostas aos seus desejos já era uma enorme bagunça, imagina quando começasse a responder a outros sentimentos?

Isso se já não estivesse começando a responder…

 

[...]

 

Estava sentado no sofá, com uma tigela de cereal no colo enquanto assistia um desenho animado que passava na televisão. Depois de tomar banho e ter passado um tempo rezando, se viu com fome, e na preguiça de fazer algo mais elaborado, estava daquela forma, mastigando o Sucrilhos lentamente, tomando cuidado pra não sujar o estofado com leite.

Kyungsoo ainda não havia acordado, o que era estranho, já que ele sempre levantava muito cedo para ir malhar, mesmo nos finais de semana. Sempre voltava pra casa antes das nove da manhã, completamente suado, o rosto vermelho e a roupa colada ao corpo pela pele orvalhada.

Não que Jongin quisesse reparar em tudo aquilo. Mas era um pouco impossível, porque mesmo inevitavelmente sujo de horas de exercício, Kyungsoo continuava extremamente atraente.

Balançou a cabeça para afastar aqueles pensamentos indesejados quando o dono dos mesmos entrou na sala com o rosto amassado de sono e com o peitoral descoberto. O maldito estava usando apenas uma calça um tanto folgada, porque era possível ver um pedaço da cueca vermelha.

Jongin quis se estapear quando o primeiro pensamento que veio em sua cabeça foi o porquê do Do estar de cueca quando ele já repetira diversas vezes que odiava usar porque lhe sufocava demais.

— Bom dia, Jongin. — Kyungsoo murmurou com a voz rouca, e Jongin agradeceu não estar mais mastigando ou teria engasgado com o cereal.

— Bom dia, senhor. — Respondeu, tentando deixar sua atenção voltada ao máximo para a televisão, ainda que já nem soubesse mais qual a animação que passava na tela.

— Me pergunto quando vai ser o dia que você vai esquecer esse senhor e me chamar apenas pelo meu nome. — Falou num meio sorriso, sentando ao lado do Kim, que se encolheu, coisa que não passou despercebida pelo advogado. — Você quer conversar, Jongin?

O universitário olhou para o mais velho e mordeu o lábio inferior um tanto perdido.

Ele queria conversar?

O que iria conversar?

Aparentemente todas as vezes em que eles conversavam, Jongin falava que não se sentia confortável, Kyungsoo dizia que iria respeitá-lo, e no fim ambos acabavam trocando carícias mais íntimas por impulso dos dois lados. Adiantava conversar sobre qualquer coisa que fosse?

Claro que entendia que quando o Do falava sobre conversas era para que Jongin pudesse colocar sua mente no lugar, afinal, era uma conjuntura de coisas novas que estava acontecendo com ele. Mas o Kim estava começando a acreditar que as conversas não ajudavam em nada. Em absolutamente nada.

Não enquanto ele não entendia o que queria de fato.

— Não acho que seja o caso. — Jongin falou num suspiro, voltando a olhar a TV. — Acho que é aquela coisa que preciso buscar em mim mesmo.

Kyungsoo assentiu com a cabeça, ainda que o garoto não estivesse olhando. 

— Me dá vontade de falar algo como “não vai acontecer de novo” ou sobre respeito, mas… As coisas continuam a acontecer, não é? — Perguntou sorrindo fraco.

— Ao menos dessa vez a culpa foi minha. — Jongin respondeu num igual sorriso.

Kyungsoo revirou os olhos.

— Porque claramente eu sou um mocinho indefeso que fui agarrado e obrigado a fazer coisas que eu jamais faria. Oh, pobre Kyungsoo!

Jongin riu.

— Você acredita em Deus? — Jongin perguntou algo que seria muito aleatório se o Do não o conhecesse.

— Acredito sim, Jongin. Não acredito em religiões. Tudo que é feito e controlado por seres humanos têm chances altíssimas de dar errado. Mas acredito nesse ser maior, que rege o mundo, protege e cuida dos seus filhos. Um ser que prega amor.

— Então se você acredita em Deus, você acredita em pecado. — Apontou, voltando a olhar para o mais velho.

— Acredito. Mas não acho que seja da maneira que as pessoas imaginam. Eu acho que todos somos pecadores e sempre seremos. Somos seres imperfeitos ainda que criações divinas. Afinal de contas, Deus nos deu o livre arbítrio, não foi? E ele é onipotente, onisciente… Eu tenho certeza que ele sabe o que seus filhos iriam ou vão fazer… Então eu não acho que ele nos julga pelos nossos pecados, mas pelo que fazemos pelo mundo e pelos outros. — Deu de ombros.

— Como assim? — Jongin voltou a indagar, arqueando a sobrancelha.

— Pregam que a homossexualidade é errado. Está na bíblia, não é? Um imenso pecado. Mas como você quer que eu acredite que Deus, esse Deus tão justo e amoroso, vai condenar muito mais aquele que ama alguém, mesmo que do mesmo sexo, em vez de pessoas que pregam com tanto ódio a morte desses tais pecadores? Amai o próximo como a ti mesmo. Acho que essa é a parte mais importante.

Jongin tornou a sorrir, o prato de cereal já esquecido no centro da sala. 

— É isso que você segue? 

— Sim. Sempre tento oferecer às pessoas aquilo que quero pra mim. Respeito, sinceridade… E sexo, por que não? — Sorriu ladino e Jongin gargalhou.

— Muitas pessoas me dizem isso. Sobre as amarras da religião e que tô perdendo a minha vida nisso.

— Olha Jongin, eu não sou uma pessoa de igreja. Mas tenho certeza que não há só coisas ruins. Deve ter coisas boas sim num lugar que as pessoas se unem para falar de Deus. Então você não está perdendo a sua vida… Acho que, talvez, você só precise ser um pouco mais autocrítico com aquilo que escuta.

Jongin balançou a cabeça como se dissesse que estava entendendo, mas não falou mais nada.

Kyungsoo imaginou que ali era um espaço que o Kim precisava, e por isso apenas bagunçou os cabelos alheios, lhe oferecendo um sorriso antes de ir para a cozinha tomar café. Talvez Kyungsoo também precisasse de um tempo.

 

[...]

 

Jongin estava deitado na cama. Era uma quarta-feira e ele devia estar fazendo fichamento de alguns artigos, mas não conseguia se concentrar em nada. Passou o começo da semana todinha pensando nos últimos acontecimentos, na conversa que tinha tido com o irmão e com o próprio Kyungsoo. 

Não podia dizer que estava tudo apenas uma bagunça, porque muita coisa já estava no lugar certinho em sua mente, enquanto outras ainda pareciam perdidas, vagando pelos seus pensamentos, o perturbando para encontrar uma resposta que ele sequer tinha ideia de como procurar. 

Rodava o anel de castidade no próprio dedo, olhando o metal prateado como se o mesmo pudesse lhe dizer algo, pudesse lhe direcionar para um caminho ou qualquer coisa do tipo. Depois de todas as coisas que ele vivenciou, ele ainda tinha o direito de usar aquele anel?

Levou as duas mãos ao rosto, apertando a pele enquanto grunhia completamente frustrado. 

— O que eu faço, meu Deus? — Choramingou baixinho, mas acabou por se assustar com o toque do celular ao seu lado na cama. 

Fora rápido em pegar o aparelho e sorriu quando viu o nome na tela. Definitivamente Deus nunca o abandonava.

— Hunnie! — Cumprimentou animado, o celular contra o ouvido.

—  _ Oi Nini!  _ — O garoto respondeu igualmente animado no outro lado da linha. —  _ Você não me deu mais notícias, fiquei preocupado! Como você está? _

— Estou bem, de uma maneira geral. — Falou virando na cama. — Aconteceu algumas coisas essas últimas semanas…

—  _ Sério? O que? Me conta tudo!  _

E Jongin, pacientemente, contou. Poupou alguns detalhes mais íntimos, porque ainda que confiasse plenamente no melhor amigo, ambos não tinham aquela relação tão aberta sobre o assunto, afinal o próprio Jongin sempre fugira dela.

Sehun escutou tudo com atenção, mas não poupou comentários sarcásticos, gargalhadas e brincadeiras que obviamente deixaram o Kim envergonhado, mas nada exagerado. Sehun sempre soube os limites das brincadeiras com o amigo. Só gostava de deixá-lo constrangido.

—  _ Estou chocado. Você sai do interior, mora com um homem aparentemente maravilhoso, que te chupa sem pedir nada em troca e ainda é super compreensivo com suas complicações de vida? Se eu fosse gay ou no mínimo bi, estaria morrendo de inveja.  _ — Sehun murmurou risonho, fazendo Jongin revirar os olhos.

— Sehun! Foca no que é importante, por favor?

—  _ O pau do Kyungsoo, então? _

— SEHUN! — O Oh riu do outro lado da linha.

—  _  O que você quer que eu diga pra você, Jonginie? Tudo já foi falado. Seu irmão, o próprio Kyungsoo. Todos! Você só está se prendendo porque tem medo do novo. Na verdade, você tem medo de estar apaixonado pelo Kyungsoo, porque vai sofrer. Porque ele não se apega às pessoas. Então você tá jogando tudo na religião quando nós dois sabemos que não se trata mais disso. Você já se masturba sem peso na consciência, você está indo pra uma igreja que o pastor é gay…  _

— Q-Quê? — Perguntou completamente chocado.

—  _ Nini… Quando a gente tem medo de coisas, nós fugimos. E arrumamos as mais diversas desculpas na nossa cabeça para que a gente sequer aceite que somos covardes. O que posso te dizer é que você realmente precisa se desprender dessa história religiosa, porque isso não está permitindo você ver o que realmente te atormenta. Deus é amor, Deus é felicidade! Esse anel no teu dedo é só um metal. E possivelmente um metal muito do peba porque duvido que a igrejinha daqui tenha gastado dinheiro com isso.  _ — Bufou ao falar a última frase.

— Você acha que estou apaixonado pelo Kyungsoo? — Jongin perguntou mordendo o próprio polegar.

—  _ É uma hipótese. Mas só você que vai saber… quando deixar esse véu de pecado sair dos teus olhos.  _

— Hunnie, eu não posso me apaixonar pelo Kyungsoo! — Apontou sério.

—  _ Por que ele é homem? _

— Porque ele é o Kyungsoo. Isso nunca daria certo. Eu… Não. Não! Eu não estou apaixonado por ele, entendeu?

Sehun suspirou no outro lado da linha.

—  _ Tudo bem, Nini! E como está a faculdade? _

Preferiu mudar de assunto para não perturbar ainda mais o amigo. Se já havia sido um tormento conseguir lidar com desejos, imagina lidar com amor…

Que Deus continuasse a cuidar do seu amigo.

 

[...]

 

Kyungsoo estava sentado em sua mesa, analisando um dos casos que teria que defender no final da semana. Tinha um óculos sobre o rosto e batucava o marcador de texto contra a mesa enquanto relia pelo que deveria ser a milésima vez a acusação. Nunca tinha pensado em ser advogado criminal até chegar no último ano da sua graduação, quando se viu estagiando em sua atual empresa.

Acabara se apaixonando pela área e agora não se imaginava fazendo outra coisa, ainda que por muitas vezes fosse super estressante e quisesse mandar todo mundo se foder. Aquela história de trabalhe com aquilo que você gosta e você nunca trabalhará era balela! Claro que é ótimo trabalhar com o que gosta, mas envolve pessoas. E pessoas é estresse na certa. Sempre.

A porta do escritório foi aberta e o Do não moveu um centímetro do corpo, ainda focado no que estava lendo até ter mãos cobrindo o papel, forçando-o a olhar para cima. 

— Jongdae? Aconteceu alguma coisa? — Perguntou confuso, ajustando a postura na cadeira.

— O Jongin pediu pra me ver hoje. O que foi que você fez com ele? — Perguntou sério, as mãos ainda em cima dos papéis com o corpo inclinado para o advogado, que arregalou os olhos.

— Nada? — Respondeu incerto. — Quando eu saí de casa ele ainda estava dormindo.

— Sempre fui muito grato por você acolher meu irmão e também sei que ele não é bobo pra não saber o que faz, e por isso me mantive calado quando ele me falou sobre vocês... — Falou baixo, forçando o corpo de modo que estivesse com o peitoral parcialmente deitado na mesa, deixando os rostos muito próximos. — Mas eu não vou aceitar de modo algum que você brinque com o Jongin.

— Eu não estou brincando com ele, Jongdae. Eu nunca fiz isso com ninguém e não faria isso agora. — Falou sério, sem se deixar intimidar pelo Kim.

— Se meu irmão chorar mais uma vez que seja por sua causa, eu tiro ele de lá e quebro sua cara. E isso não é um blefe. Você é um ótimo amigo, mas eu não vou aceitar que ninguém trate o Jongin com nada menos do que ele merece, você está me entendendo? — Estreitou os olhos, a ponta do indicador praticamente no rosto do Do.

— Eu não quero causar qualquer mal ao Jongin, Jongdae. Ele realmente merece ser tratado da maneira mais incrível possível e eu não farei menos do que isso.

— Quando você sair, você vai entrar naquele apartamento e vai conversar com meu irmão. Vai falar de todas as suas más intenções com ele e do quanto é um puto que pega todo mundo. Que não se apega e que ele não deve fazer o mesmo. Vai ser honesto como você sempre bateu no peito pra dizer que é. Se mesmo assim, o Jongin quiser se meter nisso tudo, eu vou respeitar a decisão dele. Mas seja homem o suficiente pra parar de ficar bancando o bom moço e fale toda a verdade pra ele.

Kyungsoo acabou por rir.

— Você está colocando palavras na minha boca, Dae. Ainda que puto seja um elogio, muito obrigado. Se nunca conversei com o Jongin sobre minhas intenções foi porque eu não tinha nenhuma, boas ou más. As coisas se descontrolaram e eu conversei com ele todas as vezes após essas situações. Mas concordo com você, eu preciso ser mais direto sobre o que penso dele e diretamente para ele. — Relaxou um pouco a postura e girou minimamente a cadeira. — Não se preocupe. Eu não vou fazer mal ao Jongin.

Jongdae levantou, mas ainda encarava sério o advogado, como se avaliasse bem as palavras do mesmo.

— Eu não quero você brincando com meu irmão. De tudo, espero que isso seja o que você mais absorveu na sua cabeça.

— Eu não brinco com pessoas, Jongdae. 

O estagiário suspirou e deu as costas para o advogado, saindo tão rapidamente como entrou. 

Kyungsoo acabou suspirando.

— Até porque se eu brincasse… Nesse jogo eu que estaria perdendo. — Murmurou baixinho para si mesmo, massageando as têmporas.

 

[...]

 

— Vi o Jongdae sair fumaçando aqui no corredor e imaginei que vocês tiveram alguma conversa séria de homem hétero para homem que pega qualquer coisa que se mexe. — Baekhyun cantarolou entrando na sala, fazendo o Do revirar os olhos.

— Não pego qualquer coisa que se mexe. Se não, isso incluiria animais e seria zoofilia, o que abomino, obrigado, de nada.

— Eu ia corrigir pra tudo humano que se mexe, mas aí entraria criancinhas e o negócio só fica pior. — Baekhyun fez uma careta. — Enfim, o que houve?

— Ele tá preocupado com o irmão, só isso.

— E ele tem motivo para estar? — Perguntou enquanto sentava na beirada da mesa do Do, pegando a pasta que ele lia outrora pra folhear.

— Ele acha que eu quero levar o Jongin pra cama…

— E você não quer? — Arqueou a sobrancelha, completamente incrédulo.

— Claro que eu quero. Meu Deus, eu não consigo não pensar nesse garoto, Baekhyun! Ele é tão manhosinho, tão entregue, sabe? Sensível pra um caralho nos mamilos…

Baekhyun jogou a pasta de volta na mesa completamente desinteressado.

— Como você sabe dos mamilos?

— Antes de chupar ele, ele colocou minhas mãos lá. Não sei porque mas também não fiz questão de perguntar.

— VOCÊ CHUPOU ELE? NÃO ACREDITO QUE NÃO ME CONTOU NADA! — Baekhyun praticamente gritou indignado.

— Você tava fechando folha de pagamento, querido. Eu mal vi sua bunda esses dias. 

Baekhyun balançou a cabeça positivamente.

— Bom ponto. Realmente tava muito ocupado esse início de semana. Mudou o sistema e eu só queria mandar todo mundo tomar no cu, inclusive eu mesmo, pra ver se aliviava esse estresse filho da puta.

Dessa vez, foi Kyungsoo que riu, negando com a cabeça.

— Por isso não te contei. Mas acabou acontecendo. Ele me beijou, acabou rolando. Chupei o mamilo dele, a boca, o pau e só não chupei aquele cuzinho lindo porque sabia que seria demais pra ele, porém tenho muito interesse.

— Impressionado com o avanço de vocês. Vai ser questão de dias até que o nosso anjinho canonizado esteja sentando no seu pau e chamando por Deus de uma maneira completamente diferente do que ele fez em toda a vida.

— Isso é blasfêmico, Baekhyun!

— Blasfêmia seria se eu te chupasse numa igreja. — Apontou sério e o Do riu.

— De qualquer forma, por mais que eu queira fodê-lo e céus, como eu quero… Eu me afeiçoei? Eu chupei ele e sabe o que aconteceu depois de engolir a porra? Fui tomar banho e bater uma, mordendo meu braço pra não afugentar ele com os meus gemidos. 

— Tenho pena da quantidade de porra que a diarista vai encontrar na sua parede… 

— Eu tô falando sério, Baekhyun. — Falou rindo.

— Eu também. — Ditou também rindo. — Mas… Enfim, sei lá. Acho que você também tá confuso porque talvez não saiba até onde o garoto quer ir e até onde ele acha que vocês estão. Conversa com ele, sem ter tanto medo de assustá-lo. Se você já chupou ele eu tenho certeza que ele já tá com a cabeça mais ok pra esse tipo de conversa. 

— Puta merda! Eu não sei mesmo o que está acontecendo comigo. — Choramingou. — Que inferno, meu pai!

— Deus enviou um dos escolhidos dele pra te levar pro caminho da luz. Mas não contava com a astúcia do demônio sexual que tem em você. Agora o anjo está corrompido e você está pagando por isso.

— Vai se foder, Baekhyun. — O Do grunhiu.

— Tô esperando o Chanyeol ir pra hora de intervalo pra fazer isso, querido. INCLUSIVE — levantou o indicador — esse garoto é tão perfeito que ficou envergonhado ontem quando eu quis pagar um boquete pra ele e ele disse que não estava depilado. Que não queria que eu tivesse que fazer um sacrifício… Sacrifício? Chupar um pau? 

— O ex namorado dele é um babaca. Ele tem umas inseguranças meio assim. Elogie bastante, ajuda ele. 

— Ai querido, nem se preocupe. Só não perguntei se ele lava os pelos dele com Pantene para serem tão sedosos porque tava com a boca cheia com o pau. 

Kyungsoo gargalhou e jogou uma caneta no Byun, que também riu. 

— Vai atrás do Park, vai. Tenho que terminar esse relatório.

— Aham, relatório. Você vai… — Fez um gesto com o pulso indicando masturbação. — Pro seu anjinho Jongin. Infelizmente, agora nem Deus pra salvar. INCLUSIVE, aceito threesome depois tá? Adoro novinhos!

— TCHAU BAEKHYUN!

 

[...]

 

Kyungsoo tinha recém tomado banho e estava deitado na sua cama, apenas com a calça do pijama e nada mais por baixo. Possivelmente antes de pegar no sono acabaria tirando a última peça porque se havia uma coisa que odiava, era dormir vestido. Tinha mensagens do Baekhyun para responder, mas estava tão cansado da audiência da tarde, que nem se lhe pagassem milhões de dólares, ele faria qualquer coisa que fosse pra alguém.

— Kyungsoo? — Jongin falou depois de duas batidas na porta aberta, colocando a metade do corpo pra dentro do quarto. — Será que você poderia me ajudar? — Perguntou num rostinho constrangido, mordendo o lábio inferior.

Kyungsoo suspirou.

Milhões de dólares não resolveriam, mas um rostinho bonito e manhoso, sim. A decadência. 

— Pode entrar, Jongin. — Disse num meio sorriso, sentando na cama.

— Eu tenho que fazer uma resenha crítica pra um trabalho. Mas eu sou péssimo fazendo produções textuais. — Explicou, levantando o caderno que tinha em mãos. — O Dae tá com provas e não pode me ajudar. Eu queria saber se você poderia… Se não for muito trabalho.

— Não se preocupe. Senta aqui. — Bateu no colchão. — Deixa eu ver do que se trata.

Jongin sentou e entregou o caderno para o Do, que pegou o óculos no criado mudo ao lado da cama para poder ver o que o Kim tinha feito até o momento.

O universitário explicou detalhadamente como a professora queria o trabalho e narrou o artigo do qual deveria fazer a crítica. Kyungsoo, de maneira muito paciente, ajudou o Kim a destacar o que era importante, e fundamentar textualmente a opinião do mesmo sem parecer que fosse muito diretivo.

O cansaço que tinha em seu corpo parecia ter dado uma pausa, porque não conseguia sentir vontade de dormir e deixar o garoto terminar sozinho. Pelo contrário, gostou de ficar assistindo Jongin fazendo um rascunho com um enorme bico no lábio quando escrevia algo errado e tinha que riscar porque não havia trazido a borracha.

Não demorou mais que quarenta minutos até terem um rascunho bom da resenha crítica, que Jongin passaria a limpo com mais calma no notebook, para imprimir e entregar à professora tal qual ela havia pedido.

— Obrigado, hyung. — Jongin agradeceu num meio sorriso. — Eu não sei como te agradecer.

— Um boquete e está tudo resolvido. — Kyungsoo respondeu no automático, fazendo o Kim ficar completamente vermelho. — Desculpa, Jongin! Foi só uma brincadeira, eu…

— Eu entendi. — Jongin riu, ainda que estivesse envergonhado. — É aquela coisa de um copo de água e um boquete a gente não nega a ninguém, né? Sehun me disse isso esses dias. Ele explicou que era uma expressão um pouco pervertida.

— Sim! Sim! Exatamente. Algo como eu pago o jantar e você paga um boquete.

— As pessoas tem uma fixação por isso, né? — Jongin comentou num meio sorriso.

— Porque é bom. — Kyungsoo deu de ombros. — As pessoas têm tendência a falar do que querem.

— Então você quer um… — Jongin apontou.

— Sim! Não. Quer dizer… Calma. Garoto! 

O estudante gargalhou, abraçado com o seu caderno. 

— Queria poder dizer que pagaria, mas… Eu acho que eu… Não… Sabe? — Jongin falou mordendo o lábio inferior.

— Hey. Deixe de bobeira. Foi só uma brincadeira, uh? Não se preocupe. Eu tenho muito gosto em te ajudar nas suas atividades da faculdade.

— Olha, eu posso… Retribuir de outro jeito, certo? — Tornou a falar, ainda mordendo o lábio inferior.

— Que jeito? — Perguntou confuso e realmente sem qualquer pensamento despudorado.

Jongin deixou o caderno ao seu lado e levou ambas as mãos ao rosto do Do, puxando-o para si e beijando-o levemente nos lábios como fez semanas atrás quando ele estava no seu quarto. Kyungsoo fora rápido em retribuir, pousando a destra na cintura alheia enquanto a canhota segurava firmemente a nuca do mais novo, puxando levemente os fios do cabelo. 

O que fora diferente da última vez era que o mais novo estava muito mais solto. Deixava que barulhinhos escapassem e até mesmo tocava o mais velho, deixando que as mãos apertassem os braços fortes e definidos do advogado. Claro que não era como se o garoto tivesse se libertado de todas as suas amarras. Ele ainda estava contido, e sua inexperiência aumentava exponencialmente um pouco da sua insegurança.

Mas isso não incomodou o Do, que com muita calma, deixou alguns selares nos lábios carnudos, descendo para o pescoço, onde plantou pequenas mordiscadas que arrancaram mais grunhidos do Kim, que não pareceu oferecer qualquer resistência. 

Voltaram a se beijar, de maneira mais intensa que antes, os corpos já mais próximos, enquanto a mão do Do subia calmamente pelas costas do Kim e descia de modo quase carinhoso. Jongin tentou imitar o que o mais velho fez e passou a depositar selares no pescoço de tez clara, o que arrancou suspiros do advogado, mesmo que o Kim fizesse de uma maneira completamente confusa.

Jongin buscou se apoiar no Do, levando a mão à coxa do mesmo, mas acabou - completamente sem querer - pressionando a palma da mão no pau semi ereto dele, arrancando-lhe um gemido rouco, fazendo-o se afastar um tantinho assustado, levantando as mãos para cima.

— Hey! Hey. Tá tudo bem. — Kyungsoo buscou acalmar o mais novo. — Desculpa por isso.

Puxou um dos travesseiros e colocou sobre o seu colo. Jongin mordia o lábio inferior levemente incerto. Já havia sentido a ereção alheia quando esteve no colo do advogado, mas nunca tinha prestado atenção de fato naquilo. Tudo sempre fora voltado para si, e não pôde deixar de se sentir levemente assustado com o contato.

— Eu te machuquei? — Perguntou incerto, e Kyungsoo riu.

— Não, não. Foi… Um contato bom. Por isso minha reação. — Tentou explicar.

— Que nem quando… Você… Sabe… — Tentou falar, envergonhado, fazendo o Do suspirar. 

Como um garoto podia ser tão perfeito?

— Sim. Um pouco desse jeitinho.

— Eu posso ver? — Perguntou sem olhar para o mais velho, que arqueou a sobrancelha.

— Ver o quê? — Indagou confuso, arregalando os olhos quando Jongin apontou para o travesseiro em cima do seu colo. — Você tem certeza?

Jongin voltou a olhar o advogado, e novamente prendendo o lábio inferior com os dentes, assentiu com a cabeça.

Kyungsoo fez tudo em movimentos muito lentos, não para provocar, mas para assistir as reações do moreno de modo que se notasse qualquer sinal de desconforto, ele pararia. Tirou o travesseiro do colo e puxou a calça, suspirando baixinho pelo contato com o quarto frio, jogando a peça no chão.

Jongin olhou para o pau meio endurecido. Era pouca coisa maior que o seu, mas com certeza mais grosso. Também era mais claro, com as veias mais aparentes. Seria estranho Jongin estar achando um órgão reprodutor tão bonito?

— Posso… tocar? — Perguntou tão tímido que Kyungsoo quase se sentiu mal em estar ansiando por aquele contato. Quase.

— Por favor…

Abriu um pouco as pernas de modo que desse total acesso para o Kim, que um tantinho trêmulo, levou a destra até o pau, apertando sem muita força. Deslizou os dedos por toda a extensão e esfregou o indicador na pontinha, arrancando um gemido, dessa vez mais gutural, do advogado, que fez todo o corpo do Kim tremer.

Foi ansiando por mais daquele som bom, que Jongin continuou a esfregar aquela região, movendo a mão, experimentando o gesto, e não tardando a passar a masturbar de fato Kyungsoo. 

Jongin fazia tudo de modo muito incerto, assistindo as expressões do Do, que tinha os olhos fechados e a boca entreaberta, e aquela era de longe a imagem mais bonita que o Kim tinha visto em toda vida. Em um certo momento, Kyungsoo envolveu a mão sob a do mais novo e passou a ditar os movimentos e ritmos.

Foi assim que Kyungsoo tornou a gemer e Jongin sentia o pau pulsar apenas com aquilo. Não eram muitos e nem mesmo altos. Os gemidos do Do eram baixos e escapavam pouquíssimas vezes em meio a longos suspiros. Quando o advogado percebeu que Jongin podia fazer por si mesmo, levou a mão de volta ao rosto dele e o beijou mais uma vez.

Aquilo foi o suficiente para fazer Jongin se perder todo na masturbação, ainda que não tivesse parado. Ainda beijando a boca do Kim, Kyungsoo se permitiu tocar na ereção dele, que gemeu abafado contra a boca alheia, mas não ofereceu qualquer resistência.

Por isso, o Do colocou o pau de Jongin para fora, e com uma experiência invejável, passou a masturbá-lo fazendo ele virar uma bagunça completa, sequer conseguindo continuar os movimentos do pulso, choramingando baixinho contra os lábios carnudos do advogado.

A bagunça não incomodou Kyungsoo, que mordiscando o lábio inferior do mais novo, envolveu as duas ereções com a mão e passou a masturbá-los ao mesmo tempo. A fricção entre os dois paus deixou Jongin ensandecido, fazendo-o apoiar a testa no ombro do Do, enquanto assistia a masturbação em meio a gemidos. 

Obviamente fora o primeiro a gozar, sujando completamente a mão do mais velho, que não se incomodou, parando apenas os movimentos quando Jongin gemeu dolorido pela hipersensibilidade. Usou a porra do Kim como se fosse lubrificante e voltou a se masturbar de maneira mais rápida. 

Jongin estava todo mole, com o corpo meio apoiado no alheio, mas assistiu com quase devoção as expressões de prazer que Kyungsoo fazia. Foi quando o mais velho finalmente gozou, gemendo um tanto mais alto e jogando a cabeça pra trás, no mais puro deleite, que Jongin percebeu que aquele era um dos pecados mais bonitos do mundo.

Se o diabo tinha aquela expressão…

Talvez não fosse tão ruim assim ir para o inferno.

  
  
  



	8. I'm ready now

Kyungsoo havia despertado em algum momento da madrugada. Lembrava disso por conta das cortinas abertas, que lhe permitiam ver o escuro que engolia a cidade lá fora. Não tinha muita certeza da hora exata, era péssimo com aquilo, mas o escuro foi o suficiente para saber que ainda não precisava levantar e tinha mais algumas horas, lhe fazendo experimentar uma sensação de prazer.

Foi ao mexer-se na cama, ao perceber que estava na beirada da mesma, que sentiu outro corpo junto ao seu. O cérebro sonolento demorou a lembrar de quem era e porque aquela pessoa estava ali, mas quando lembrou, abriu um pequeno sorriso e envolveu a cintura bem delineada do garoto com os braços, e se permitiu voltar a dormir, sentindo o cheirinho que exalava da pele bronzeada.

A segunda vez que acordou naquele mesmo dia fora no susto. O sol que escapava pela cortina aberta estava completamente em seu rosto e aquilo sequer lhe incomodou, pois ainda absorvia o susto, sentado na cama, com o coração acelerado. 

Fora um barulho, forte, como de algo caindo. Algo bobo, mas que se tornou enorme considerando que uma pessoa adormecida simplesmente não ia pensar racionalmente até o corpo todo lhe manter alerta. 

O Do bufou, levemente irritado com aquele incômodo e pensou até em voltar a dormir até perceber que estava sozinho na cama e se preocupar com aquele que devia estar nos lençóis junto com ele. Jongin poderia ter caído, certo? Afinal o barulho veio do quarto do mais novo.

Levantou da cama e se limitou a pegar a própria cueca caída no chão para não andar na casa completamente desnudo. Ainda coçava os olhos pelo corredor enquanto alcançava o lugar que o Kim dormia, e qual não foi sua surpresa ao perceber que o barulho havia sido feito pela enorme mala que ficava em cima do guarda-roupa e agora estava no chão, aberta, com algumas roupas do estudante dentro. 

Jongin estava de costas para a porta, mas o corpo tremia e isso preocupou ainda mais o advogado. Foi quando o Kim virou para colocar mais umas peças de roupa na mala que o Do percebeu que ele chorava, e estava pegando suas coisas para claramente ir embora.

A culpa caiu como uma tormenta sobre seu corpo. Se sentia um irresponsável, e mais do que isso, sentiu que havia avançado barreiras e limites que nunca deveria sequer ter chegado perto. O que havia acontecido na noite anterior nunca poderia ter se tornado real. Kyungsoo não deveria ter feito nada daquilo, não poderia ter sido irresponsável e permitir que as coisas tivessem ido tão longe!

Era claro que Jongin não estava pronto e foi movido por uma curiosidade momentânea típica de quem não havia vivenciado aquelas experiências, e ele, como um adulto experiente, tinha que ter sido racional o suficiente para impedir que as coisas terminassem daquela forma. Era sua culpa! Era completamente sua culpa! E aquilo estava pesando demais em seu peito.

— Jongin? — Kyungsoo chamou baixo, incerto. 

O advogado tinha medo até de chegar muito perto do Kim.

Jongin virou o rosto para si. A expressão inicial foi de surpresa, mas não tardou para que a tristeza voltasse ao seu rosto, fazendo-o virar as costas e colocar mais roupas em suas malas.

— Jongin… Por favor… Vamos conversar. — Pediu em uma súplica, mas só viu o garoto negar com a cabeça, sem nem mesmo olhar para si.

Kyungsoo sentiu um gosto amargo tomar conta da sua boca.

— Por favor, Jongin. Me dá uma última chance de conversar contigo. Eu sei que pedi isso mil vezes e que continuo errando. Mas não vamos terminar as coisas desse jeito. Eu sinto muito, de verdade. Eu fui muito irresponsável e eu tenho ciência disso. Eu realmente sinto muito por ter ultrapassado seus limites. Eu sou um idiota.

Jongin continuou a dizer nada, mas também não se movia mais. Estava sentado em frente à sua mala no chão, ainda chorando.

— Ontem… Eu fui demais, não fui? Eu não devia ter deixado que nada daquilo tivesse acontecido. Me desculpa. Eu sei, eu fui irresponsável e achei que estava tudo bem pra você. Eu não pensei direito. Eu… Jongin, eu não quero conversar com você pra te fazer mudar de ideia sobre o quão nojento eu sou. Só me deixa tentar te ajudar e essa culpa não te corroer. A te fazer entender que fui eu. Eu que fiz tudo errado. Eu te forcei a isso. — Murmurou numa voz quebrada, ainda próximo à porta, assistindo as costas do mais novo. — Você pode me odiar, Jongin. Mas não se odeie por algo que foi minha culpa.

O Kim abraçou o próprio corpo e negou com a cabeça.

— Não. — Falou baixinho, a voz chorosa e quebrada.

— Não? — Kyungsoo perguntou confuso, sem saber o que aquele não significava.

Não ia conseguir deixar de se odiar? Não queria falar? Não? Não o quê?

— Você não me forçou a nada. Não te odeio. — Respondeu ainda tão baixo que podia ser confundido com um sussurro. 

— Oh Jongin. — Kyungsoo bagunçou os próprios cabelos. — Eu sou o adulto aqui. Eu devia ter pensado melhor em tudo, desde o começo. Eu não devia ter te metido em nada disso, te bagunçado desse jeito. 

— Eu não quero mais isso, hyung. Eu não quero mais. — Voltou a chorar, escondendo o rosto com as duas mãos.

Kyungsoo sentia que ele acabaria chorando junto com o choro sofrido do outro.

— Tudo bem. Eu entendo. Eu entendo! É claro que você não quer, você nunca quis. Fui eu. — O advogado murmurou sofrido. — Não vai acontecer mais Jongin. Eu não vou forçar mais. Eu não vou te colocar nessas situações que te fazem tanto mal. Eu prometo. Mas me deixa fazer isso direito? 

— Fazer isso direito? Como? Como? — Perguntou virando para encarar o Do pela primeira vez naquela manhã. — Como você vai tirar isso aqui do meu coração? — Choramingou apontando para o peito. — Eu não quero ser um dos seus casos. Eu não quero ser que nem todas as pessoas que você tem. Não quero. Eu não quero. Eu não posso. Eu achei que podia, mas eu não posso, hyung. Porque dói. 

— Você não é um dos meus casos, Jongin. Eu-

— Não! — Jongin ergueu a mão, interrompendo o mais velho. — Já ser um caso é muito ruim. Ser menos do que isso é pior ainda. Então, não!

Kyungsoo olhou para o garoto, estreitando os olhos sem compreender de fato o que ele estava falando.

— Do que você está falando, Jongin?

— Eu gosto de você, hyung. — Grunhiu, puxando os cabelos. — Gosto muito. De verdade. Eu não tinha percebido isso, mas o Sehun me disse e eu pensei, pensei, pensei. E percebi que é verdade. E o Dae me disse que você é assim mesmo, que você se relaciona com as pessoas de maneira carnal e fica por isso. Só que eu não quero mais isso. Porque dói, hyung. Eu acordei hoje, olhei pra você e pensei: e agora? Devo ir embora como todas aquelas pessoas que eu já vi indo embora cedo? 

— Calma… — Kyungsoo virou um pouco a cabeça, como se tentasse colocar as coisas no lugar. — Você não está chorando pelo que fizemos ontem? Por sentir culpa por conta das suas crenças? Por que eu te forcei a uma situação sexual que você não queria?

— Claro que não! — Jongin grunhiu. — Por que você fica colocando como se eu não tivesse consciência dos meus atos? Eu fiz o que eu queria. Mas só que eu não quero mais. Porque quanto mais tenho, mais eu quero e depois, hyung? E depois que você cansar de mim? Depois que passar a animação inicial de estar com um garotinho do interior bobão e virgem que achava que se masturbar era pecado? O que vai acontecer? 

Kyungsoo riu.

Não, ele gargalhou.

Foi uma gargalhada nervosa, trêmula. 

— Meu Deus, Jongin! Eu vou bater em você, garoto! — Falou ainda rindo, coisa que espantou o Kim por completo. 

Kyungsoo se aproximou do mais novo, que um tanto assustado com a reação do Do, se encolheu, realmente achando que levaria algum tipo de soco. Mas no fim, só foi abraçado com força pelo mais velho.

— Você não pode tirar suas próprias conclusões, ir embora e não conversar comigo, garoto! Meu Deus, que susto você me deu. — Disse num suspiro, ainda apertando o Kim, que se sentiu confuso com o ato.

— Hyung? 

Kyungsoo se afastou minimamente do mais velho, levando a mão ao rosto do mesmo, enxugando as lágrimas que caíam pela sua bochecha com o polegar. 

— Tudo bem que de qualquer forma, a culpa continua sendo minha, que fiquei adiando essa conversa. — Suspirou, olhando com carinho o rosto molhado. — Eu não sou mais adolescente, Jongin. Eu sempre fui muito responsável por tudo aquilo que faço e sempre deixei muito claro todas as minhas intenções com as pessoas com quem eu me envolvia. Falhei nisso com você e acabou gerando tudo isso aqui.

— Eu não quero ou-

— Shhh, garoto! Não se deve interromper quando as pessoas estão falando. — Murmurou sério, ainda que um sorriso brincasse em seus lábios. — Jongin. Isso aqui pra mim, nós dois, não é uma brincadeira ou um dos meus casinhos. Eu me afeiçoei a você, e se não conversei com você antes era porque eu também estava tentando compreender o que estava acontecendo comigo, entende?

— Não. — Respondeu sincero, e Kyungsoo riu.

— Eu estou falando, Jongin, que eu também gosto de você da mesma forma que você gosta de mim. E que demorou para que eu percebesse de fato isso porque eu não me permitia. Não por ter medo de me apaixonar, mas porque eu tinha medo de ir além do que devia com você em todos os sentidos possíveis. Até ontem você nem olhava nos meus olhos, Jonginie. Como eu podia simplesmente jogar uma porção de sentimentos em cima de você se eu não sabia se você podia lidar com isso?

— Eu não sei se tô sabendo lidar muito bem. — Admitiu baixinho. — Mas realmente doeu muito hoje.

— Então vamos descobrir isso juntos. O que me diz? Eu não vou te propor nada sério agora, porque isso também é novo pra mim, como é pra você. Mas eu posso te afirmar, com toda sinceridade que tem dentro de mim, que isso não é um dos meus casos sexuais. Eu não quero te ter apenas na minha cama. Eu juro.

Jongin mordeu o lábio inferior um tantinho sem jeito, desviando o olhar.

— Então eu fiz o papel de bobo, né? De ter chorado e feito a mala e tudo mais…

— Você podia ter conversado comigo desde o príncipio, garoto. Isso teria evitado muita coisa. Principalmente me matar de susto e me sentir um safado de marca maior.

— Mas você é um safado de marca maior. — Jongin falou baixinho, fazendo o Do arquear a sobrancelha.

— Pois agora pronto! Era o que me faltava. — Falou rindo e o Kim acabou por sorrir também.

Kyungsoo abraçou o garoto outra vez, o qual retribuiu o abraço, encostando o rosto no pescoço do mais velho, ficando ali de forma quase manhosa, o corpo já mais calmo do choro e dos pensamentos.

O Do lhe beijou o topo da cabeça e riu outra vez, aliviado que o problema todo era muito menor do que temia. Sequer conseguia ficar bravo com o Kim, afinal, de fato fora sua culpa. Devia ter ouvido Jongdae e até o próprio Byun, sobre conversar de maneira mais clara com o universitário. 

Mas teve tanto medo de trazer assuntos além do que o Kim podia lidar que não percebeu que o moreno já estava lidando com aquilo há muito tempo. Mas agora estava tudo bem. As coisas aconteciam no momento certo e possivelmente aquele era o momento que os dois conseguiam lidar com os sentimentos.

Afinal de contas, o céu e inferno sempre coexistiram e ambos, Kyungsoo e Jongin, tiveram suas polaridades. Agora viveriam no mundo comum, entre as duas vivências, descobrindo esse equilíbrio.

 

[...]

 

Ainda que fosse um sábado, Jongin e Kyungsoo não puderam aproveitar e crescer mais a conversa que tinham tido mais cedo. O advogado estava fazendo hora extra justamente pelo caso que estava tendo em mãos, e por isso teve que se despedir do Kim um pouco depois, lhe deixando um selar nos lábios e uma promessa de que conversariam melhor sobre tudo.

Aquilo foi o suficiente para o estudante, que de alguma forma, se sentia mais em paz. Perceber que estava apaixonado pelo advogado fora algo pesado em sentir, mas não tanto como achava que poderia ser. Ao já estar lidando com os próprios desejos, fora mais fácil aceitar em si próprio o desejo de se relacionar, para além de sexualmente, com outro homem. 

Claro que seria mentir dizer que ele simplesmente se livrou de todas as suas crenças e agora sentia que tinha liberdade para fazer tudo que queria, porque não era. Tinha seus medos, inseguranças e aflições que iam além de sua religião, mas que incorporava quem ele era mesmo.

Tudo que havia acontecido entre ele e o Do foram coisas que vieram pouco a pouco, o que lhe permitiu refletir, questionar e se colocar dentro de tudo aquilo. O que vinha agora era um passo maior. Era transgredir uma barreira enorme de toda a sua vivência cristã. Relacionar-se com pessoas nunca fora pecado. Mesmo com seu anel de castidade, via que a igreja até mesmo estimulava que os jovens se conhecessem melhor para que pudessem se relacionar, casar e aí então, ter intimidades sexuais.

Obviamente a igreja tinha seus imensos preceitos e preconceitos sobre envolvimento de pessoas do mesmo sexo, mas isso nunca foi algo muito grande para Jongin. Não porque sempre pensou em se envolver com um homem, mas porque ele sempre acreditou que o amor era algo maior e divino. Se as pessoas dividiam isso, então tudo bem. Estava amando, não tinha como aquilo ser errado.

Mas quando pensava um pouco na parte sexual, principalmente sobre sexo antes do casamento, a situação ficava mais pesada. Era engraçado porque como uma orientação sexual podia ser mais fácil de ser vivida do que a vida sexual? Mas os sujeitos tinham suas próprias vivências e subjetividades. Havia pessoas que se aceitavam com muita facilidade, assim como outras que se negavam mesmo que todos ao seu redor já tivessem aceitado. O ser humano era inconstante, volátil. Jongin não era diferente daquilo.

Suspirou baixinho, olhando para a destra, vendo o anel prateado em seu anelar. Estava em seu quarto, havia parado para organizar o guarda-roupa e colocar as roupas no lugar, e acabara sentado na beirada da cama, com os pensamentos a mil em sua cabeça.

Mordeu o lábio inferior e vagarosamente, tirou o anel de sua mão. Já não se sentia merecedor de usar tinha um tempo, mas agora… Não se tratava de merecer. Se tratava de suas próprias convicções. Se tratava do que agora acreditava, do que esperava e do que sentia. 

Pousou o anel prateado em cima da cama e saiu da mesma, para se ajoelhar no chão, apoiando o cotovelo no móvel. 

— Senhor Deus. Todas as noites eu falo com o Senhor, então sei que sabes de tudo que penso, de tudo que sinto e de todas as confusões em que pedi para que Você pudesse me guiar. Seria hipocrisia da minha parte não acreditar que tudo que aconteceu comigo até hoje, foram planos que Tu tiveste para mim. — Sorriu levemente, com os olhos fechados, murmurando sua reza. — Eu quero pedir perdão pelos meus pecados e dizer que todo meu coração é, sempre foi e sempre será para Ti. Mas hoje, eu preciso encontrar meu próprio caminho e tudo que Te peço, meu Senhor, é que continue a me guiar, me cuidar e me proteger. Hoje, abro mão do meu voto de castidade, porque pra mim, no meu coração, não é dessa forma que provo o meu amor a Ti. É sempre falando da Tua palavra, sempre cuidado do meu próximo e sempre amando meus irmãos que Te provarei o quanto creio em Ti e em Teus ensinamentos. E Te agradeço, Deus. Agradeço por sempre ter feito maravilhas em minha minha vida. Espero que de alguma forma o Senhor esteja feliz por esse caminho que Teu filho resolveu tomar. E por fim, peço para que continue cuidando dos meus pais, do Jongdae, do Sehun, e se permite acrescentar alguém agora, que possa cuidar do Kyungsoo com todo Teu amor. Eu te amo, Pai. Obrigado por tudo. Amém.

Abriu os olhos e sorriu, sentindo o coração mais leve. Sabia que Deus sempre seria consigo. Deus sempre foi e sempre seria, amor.

 

[...]

 

Kyungsoo não era o único que estava fazendo hora extra. Alguns outros advogados estavam fazendo seus estudos de caso e toda a equipe de RH estava presente porque ainda estavam tendo problemas por conta da mudança do sistema, logo a empresa estava um pouco mais movimentada do que esperado pelo Do.

Por isso, acabou se enfiando em seu escritório para poder ter paz sobre o que lia. Ainda que tivesse alguns conflitos pessoais para lidar, conseguia deixá-los de lado naquele momento porque realmente queria resolver tudo aquilo o mais rápido possível. Já não aguentava mais.

Estava com a cadeira afastada da mesa, sentado em frente a uma prateleira onde arrastou a cadeira para pegar uma pasta e se viu sem força para fazer as rodinhas da cadeira o levarem de volta. Avaliava a pasta com uma concentração invejável que nem percebeu a presença de outra pessoa no local, notando apenas quando a cadeira fora girada e um peso se fez presente no seu colo.

Arregalou os olhos pelo ato inesperado e foi por segundos que conseguiu segurar o pulso do Byun antes da mão entrar em suas calças. Baekhyun sempre teve uma habilidade única com aquilo, fazendo-o se sentir quase um ninja em conseguir parar a ação do gestor, rapidamente.

— Por favor, Soo… Tô estressado pra caralho. — Suspirou com um biquinho, fazendo o Do rir.

— Sai do meu colo, Baek. — Negou com a cabeça, ainda rindo. — Não vai rolar.

— Por quê? Vai ser rápido. Coisa de dez minutinhos. — Murmurou, levando a ponta do nariz ao pescoço do Do, que suspirou antes de o empurrar gentilmente. — Não tá a fim? 

— Eu conversei com o Jongin hoje de manhã. A gente meio que tá junto. Sério, sabe?

Baekhyun arregalou os olhos, e rapidinho levantou do colo do amigo.

— Ai garoto! Qual o seu problema? Mandasse mensagem para avisar. — Brigou, deixando um tapa no ombro do advogado. — Imagina se eu chegasse já metendo a boca?

— Você não é tão rápido assim pra que eu não te impeça, Baekhyun. — Zombou, fazendo uma careta.

— Tem certeza? — Rebateu debochado e o Do riu. — Mas me conta isso! Você agora é um homem comprometido? Meu Deus, nunca achei que esse dia chegaria. Menos um pau em potencial no mercado. Estou triste.

— Deixa de ser escroto. — O advogado gargalhou. — Não sei se comprometido. Ainda não conversei em detalhes com ele, mas num geral… Eu gosto dele, Baek. E ele gosta de mim também. Tô querendo levar isso a outro espaço, sabe? Exclusividade, fidelidade, essas coisas todas. 

— ITI MODEUSO, O DYOZINHO AGORA É UM ROMÂNTICO. — Praticamente gritou, apertando as bochechas do Do, que bufou, revirando os olhos. — Brincadeiras à parte… Tô feliz por você, Soo. Já tava meio na cara que você estava louquinho pelo anjo do Senhor, e que bom que vocês se resolveram. Espero que tudo dê certo pra vocês.

— Eu também. Me sinto um idiota por estar nervoso com isso. Eu nunca namorei, Baekhyun. Sei fazer essa merda não.

O Byun riu.

— Não é algo de outro mundo, Soo. Você vai ser fiel a uma única pessoa e vai passar a dividir sua vida com ela. Quase como nossa relação, com a diferença que o tipo de amor é outro, e que agora você só vai transar com ele. — Deu de ombros. 

— Não sei se vamos transar nem tão cedo. Ele tem um anel de castidade, lembra?

Baekhyun bufou de maneira risonha.

— Isso prova sua paixão, porque, puta merda, você tá com o garoto e tranquilo sobre não transar, o que até é bonitinho. Mas… Eu duvido muito que isso vá realmente demorar. Você é um demônio, Kyungsoo. Já chupou o garoto e tudo. Dou uma semana pra ele tá quicando gostoso no seu pau.

— Tô fodido mesmo, né? Porque, caralho, realmente tô pouco me fodendo em não transar com ele. Só queria ver aquele sorriso bonitinho. Oh, inferno. — Choramingou fazendo o Byun rir outra vez.

— As coisas vão acontecer no seu tempo, né? Tu foi paciente esse tempo todo e tenho certeza que ele se sente seguro contigo, então… Vocês vão se sair bem nesse lance de se relacionarem sério. 

— Obrigado, Baek. Por tudo. Pelo apoio principalmente. — Sorriu pro melhor amigo, que deu de ombros.

— Tu sabe que não tem o que agradecer. Amigos servem pra muitas coisas além de chupar paus e ser uma bunda legal pra foder.

— Juro que sentirei falta da sua bunda bonita. — Falou risonho.

— É pra sentir mesmo, querido. Me ofenderia se não sentisse. — Falou debochado. — Agora Kyungsoo, falando sério…

— O que? — Perguntou com a sobrancelha arqueada.

— Eu não vou te perdoar se o seu anjinho tiver ideia de  _ threesome _ e você não me chamar. Na moral. Seriozão. A gente nunca mais vai ser amigo na vida. 

Kyungsoo riu e puxou o amigo pela cintura para abraçá-lo com carinho.

— Não se preocupa, Byun. Não tem outra pessoa que eu confie mais pra fazer o Jongin se sentir bem, se não você.

— Essa foi a declaração de amizade mais linda que você já me deu. Te amo, Soo. — Falou fingindo choro.

— Idiota!

 

[...]

 

— Hey Jonginie! — Viu o melhor amigo sorrir na tela do computador e acabou por sorrir também.

Estava entediado. Era finalzinho da tarde e Kyungsoo ainda não tinha dado as caras. Estava ansioso, já tinha feito todas as coisas da faculdade e agora não lhe restava mais nada. Por isso, ficou imensamente feliz ao ver o nome do amigo com a bolinha verde de online no Skype, e não demorou para chamá-lo.

— Oi Hunie! Tenho tanta coisa pra te contar…

— Você tá namorando o amigo gostoso do seu irmão? — Perguntou brincando e as bochechas do Kim ficaram vermelhas. — PÉRA, VOCÊ TÁ NAMORANDO O AMIGO GOSTOSO DO SEU IRMÃO?

— NÃO! — Balançou as mãos. — Não exatamente?

— Me conta isso direito, Kim Jongin! — Exclamou ansioso e Jongin riu.

— Ontem a gente… Fez coisinhas de novo, sabe? 

— Claro que não sei. O que diabos é coisinha, Jongin? — Sehun bufou.

— Ele ficou sem roupa e eu peguei lá, sabe? 

— Você masturbou ele? Saquei.

Jongin soltou um muxoxo.

— Enfim, foi isso. Aí acabamos dormindo. Mas eu me senti mal… Porque senti que era só isso, só sexo e eu não queria que fosse só isso. Aí saí da cama dele e fui pegar as minhas coisas pra pôr na mala e ir embora.

— Meu Deus, Maria do Bairro! Não podia só conversar com ele?

Jongin fez um biquinho.

— Eu não pensei nisso, tá? — Tentou se justificar e o amigo revirou os olhos. — Mas ele viu. E aí a gente conversou. Ele disse que gostava de mim, que não era mais um adolescente pra ficar de brincadeira. E que queria ficar comigo. Sério.

Sehun fez uma expressão de choque pra depois sorrir.

— Que legal, Nini! Mas como você tá com tudo isso? É algo bem grande, né? Esses dias você tava se descobrindo e agora tá tendo que lidar com a relação com outro homem. Tá muito confuso? Você quer que eu vá praí pra te dar apoio?

Jongin sorriu feliz, realmente tocado com todo o carinho que o melhor amigo sempre teve consigo.

— Eu estou bem, Hun. De verdade. Claro que às vezes bate uma coisinha que me faz perguntar se tô fazendo o certo, mas… Eu quero seguir meu coração. Eu rezei muito, todos os dias, tem muito tempo, pedindo que Deus me ajudasse a encontrar o meu caminho. Ele não me abandonou, Hunie. Ele me ajudou e continua me ajudando, confortando meu coração. Eu estou feliz, e mesmo sabendo que não vai ser tudo fácil, eu creio que Ele vai continuar a interceder por mim.

Sehun suspirou e sorriu outra vez. Jongin realmente estava mudado. Não era mais aquele garotinho inocente que morava ao lado da sua casa e só soltava um “Deus tenha misericórdia” a tudo que achava que estava errado. Realmente estava feliz que o amigo, nesses quase oito meses, tivesse conseguido um espaço de reflexão e autocrítica para suas crenças.

Não foi nada da água para o vinho. Foi um caminho complicado que Jongin conseguiu passar por viver ao lado de pessoas que não o julgaram pelas suas crenças, apenas abriram espaço para que ele pudesse ir além sem abrir mão delas. Talvez, se fosse de outra forma, Jongin só estaria com um coração muito pesado, achando que tinha feito as escolhas erradas.

— Eu estou feliz por você, Jonginie! Eu espero que tudo dê certo. E mesmo que não dê, que seja bom enquanto você viva tudo. Tô também muito orgulhoso de você. Você cresceu demais, moleque!

— Você é mais novo do que eu, do que tá falando, Sehun? — Bufou numa careta, fazendo o amigo rir.

— Hey! Me mostra essa mão direito! Você tá sem seu anel? — Jongin arregalou os olhos e escondeu as mãos atrás das costas. — VOCÊ ABRIU MÃO DO SEU VOTO?

— Hunie…

— Meu Deus, louco pra sentar na pirocona do amigo gostoso do irmão. Quem te viu, quem te vê, Kim Jongin…

— HUNIE! Abrir mão do voto não significa que eu… 

Sehun riu.

— Você sabe que eu tô brincando, bobão. Mas se você abriu mão do voto, fez isso porque se sente bem, certo? — Jongin sorriu e assentiu com a cabeça. — Então tá tudo bem. É a parte importante. E você tem razão, abrir mão do voto não significa que você vá transar. Significa que você tá aberto às possibilidades, como qualquer pessoa.

Jongin mordeu o lábio inferior.

— E se eu quiser? — O estudante perguntou.

— O que? — O melhor amigo indagou de volta, confuso.

— Transar. — Falou envergonhado. — Não agora… Mas... Depois. Eu não sei o que fazer, Hunie! O que eu faço? — Perguntou realmente preocupado.

— Jonginie, eu sou hétero, amigo. Não tenho ideia de como lidar com um pau além do meu. 

— Me ajuda, Hunie. — Pediu num biquinho. 

— Pelo amor de Deus. Tô começando a preferir você santo outra vez. — Negou com a cabeça. — Mas vamos lá, procurar algumas coisas na internet. Deve ter coisa que ajude a gente. — Falou já digitando alguma coisa porque Jongin conseguia ouvir os barulhos da tecla. — Como ter sua primeira vez com um homem sendo homem pelo WikiHow. 

— O que é WikiHow?

— Não sei. Mas vamos ler, se for sem sentido, a gente procura outra coisa. — Deu de ombros. — O básico deve ser camisinha, né? Pela questão de DST e afins. Isso vale pra qualquer relação, homo ou hétero.

Jongin assentiu com a cabeça, concordando.

— Nunca fiz sexo anal, nem mesmo com mulheres. — Jongin fez uma careta por entrarem na intimidade do amigo. — Mas do pouco que já conversei, elas falam que dói. Então, devemos procurar coisas pra diminuir a dor, né?

— Eu não sei? — Falou incerto. — O Kyungsoo falou de lubrificantes uma vez pra mim, porque não se tem lubrificação natural.

— Faz sentido, deve ser isso então. Reveste a camisinha com lubrificante para entrar e doer menos. — Falou pensativo — Olha, aqui tá falando sobre fazer a chuca.

— O que é isso?

— Algo sobre lavar por dentro. Porque né, sai uns negócios mal assombrados de dentro.

— O que? — Jongin perguntou de olhos arregalados.

— Merda, né Jongin? É por onde ela sai né? — Falou de maneira óbvia e Jongin riu, porque realmente aquilo era óbvio.

— Mas todo mundo lava isso, né? Ao tomar banho e tudo mais.

— Acho que se trata de uma limpeza mais profunda. Vou mandar o link pra você dar uma lida. Relaxa que não tem imagens. Fala de depilação também… Caralho, o povo depila o cu? 

— É obrigado? — Jongin falou numa careta.

— Acho que não. Porque fala de depilação dos pelos pubianos também. Deve ser algo mais estético. Tem gente que gosta, tem gente que não gosta e tals. É bom dar uma aparadinha, né? Só pra não ficar aquela coisa enorme e cheia. E se você tem pau pequeno, o negócio vai se perder no meio dos pentelhos. 

Jongin gargalhou. 

— Eu sempre tirei, não tudo, né? Mas nunca deixei muito, porque me dá agonia. Kyungsoo tira… Tudo sabe? Pelo que eu vi ontem. Será que eu tenho que tirar também?

— Você não me contou esses dias que ele te chupou? Acho que ele não liga pra essas merdas não. Deixa os pelinhos aí. Porque tirar tudo deve fazer coçar depois por causa da gilete. E tirar com cera me parece uma tortura muito filha da puta pra alguém passar se não for por vontade própria. Acho que quando a gente chega no inferno, deve ser a primeira coisa que a gente passa. Depilar os pelos do pau e do cu com cera.

Jongin gargalhou de novo, entrando numa crise de risos que lhe trouxe lágrimas. Era muito grato por Sehun se disponibilizar a ajudá-lo com aquilo, ainda que não soubesse e não tivesse a ver com sua orientação sexual de fato. Era sortudo por ter um amigo que tinha a cabeça tão aberta, que não dava a mínima em falar aquelas coisas apenas para ajudá-lo. 

Jongin realmente era uma pessoa muito abençoada.

 

[...]

 

Jongin havia cochilado no sofá um pouco depois de encerrar a conversa com o melhor amigo. Tava com a bochecha amassada no estofado, e babava, porque respirava completamente pela boca. 

Kyungsoo riu baixinho quando entrou na sala e se deparou com aquela cena. Deixou a maleta que carregava no chão e caminhou até o garoto, lhe fazendo um carinho suave nos fios de cabelo, vendo-o se mexer minimamente, mas sem demonstrar qualquer sinal de que tinha despertado.

Preferiu deixá-lo ali, decidido a tomar banho. O acordaria quando fosse pra jantar apenas para não deixar que ele dormisse sem comer nada; se não fosse por isso, já o teria pego no colo e o levado pra cama.

Quando voltou do banho, vestido em uma calça larga, encontrou o garoto sentado no sofá, os olhos inchados e os fios de cabelo para todos os lados, um tanto perdido como se sequer soubesse onde estava. 

— Hyung? — Perguntou rouco ao finalmente notar a presença do advogado. — Chegou faz tempo?

— Pouquinho. O tempo de tomar banho. — Explicou, indo até ao sofá, sentando ao lado do Kim. — Como foi seu dia? 

— Foi chato. Tinha nada pra fazer. Mas aí conversei com o Hunie no final da tarde, aí foi mais legal. — Kyungsoo assentiu com a cabeça. — E o seu?

— Muito trabalho. Mas terminei quase tudo, então foi proveitoso. — Deu de ombro. — Vou fazer nosso jantar, tudo bem?

Levantou-se após falar, mas virou o corpo para o mais novo quando sentiu o mesmo segurando seu pulso, impedindo que ele fosse para cozinha.

— Senhor Do…

— Jongin, nós estamos praticamente juntos! Você pode me chamar de Soo. — Kyungsoo falou rindo.

— Se estamos juntos, porque você tá me tratando assim? — Perguntou num bico.

— Assim como? — Kyungsoo perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha direita.

— Como sempre! Como… Quando a gente não tava junto. Toda vez que a Minhee chega lá na república quando tô com o Dae, ela beija ele! — Explicou, usando as mãos pra fazer gestos e explicar melhor.

— Você quer um beijo, Jongin? — Kyungsoo perguntou rindo, fazendo as bochechas do garoto ficarem vermelhas.

— Vai fazer o jantar. — Grunhiu empurrando o advogado, que rindo, sentou no sofá e puxou o garoto para junto de si. 

Levou a mão ao rosto do mais novo e de maneira carinhosa, deixou um beijo suave nos lábios dele, que suspirou de modo manhoso. 

— Boa noite, querido. — Falou risonho. — Ainda estou um tanto sem tato sobre nós dois. Não sei com o que você se sente confortável ou não. Esse é o motivo de não ter te beijado.

Jongin mordeu o próprio lábio inferior.

— Eu gosto dos seus beijos. — Falou baixinho, ainda sem jeito.

— Que bom, porque agora que sei, não vou mais deixar de te beijar. — Sorriu, lhe deixando outro selar. — Mas Jongin, eu preciso que você me fale sobre as coisas, tudo bem? Não quero fazer nada que te deixe desconfortável, e não acho que nossa conversa de hoje me dá o poder de saber o que posso ou não fazer. Eu preciso saber do que quer, do que não quer, do que você consegue lidar, do que você não consegue lidar ainda… Você vai precisar conversar comigo, tá bem?

Jongin assentiu com a cabeça, com um sorriso contente.

— Então nós não vamos precisar transar hoje, né? — Deixou escapar, mas acabou arregalando os olhos quando percebeu.

Kyungsoo riu.

— Claro que não, Jonginie. Você não está pronto pra isso e nós dois sabemos. Na verdade, eu tinha em mente a gente ver alguns filmes e ficar apenas se curtindo. Acho que por mais que tenhamos alguns avanços íntimos, vai ser bom, pra nós dois, vivenciar algo como um casal, que não envolva sexo.

— Isso é bom. Muito bom. — Jongin falou batendo palminhas, fazendo o Do rir. 

Mas acabou por parar de rir quando segurou o pulso do braço alheio, fitando a destra do estudante.

— Cadê seu anel? — Kyungsoo perguntou.

— Ah... Eu tirei. — Mordeu o lábio inferior, puxando o braço um tantinho inseguro com o olhar que o advogado lhe dava.

— Não foi por minha causa, foi? — Kyungsoo perguntou sério. — Jongin, eu gosto de você, garoto. Não é pelo sexo…

— Não foi por você. Foi por mim. — Jongin foi rápido em explicar. — Foi algo meu. Que quando eu me sentir melhor para falar, vou conversar com você. Mas isso é meu.

Kyungsoo avaliou-o por alguns segundos para por fim sorrir.

— Tudo bem. Vou fazer o jantar agora, tudo bem? — Perguntou, deixando mais um selar demorado nos lábios carnudos do mais novo, que segurou a nuca do mais velho e aprofundou o contato.

Kyungsoo não reclamou, pelo contrário, invadiu a boca alheia com a língua e foi questão de segundos para que Jongin estivesse em seu colo, bagunçando seu cabelo enquanto mordia de modo desajeitado seu lábio.

Se afastaram com a respiração entrecortada, encarando um ao outro, com um sorriso leve nos lábios inchados. Kyungsoo fez um carinho suave nas costas do mais novo, que roçou o nariz contra a pontinha do nariz alheio.

— Senhor Do… Se a gente fizer coisinhas, mas com roupas, continua sendo curtir um ao outro sem envolver algo sexual? — Perguntou baixinho, as bochechas vermelhas.

— Meu Deus, garoto… O que foi que fiz contigo? 

Jongin não conseguiu responder, porque Kyungsoo o beijou de novo.

Mas se o Kim tivesse tido espaço para falar, ele diria que o Do lhe apresentou um novo paraíso, que há muito tempo foi pintado de maneira errada como inferno. 

 


	9. I'm heading straight for you

Já havia se passado um pouco mais de dez dias. Kyungsoo finalmente havia defendido e vencido o caso que acompanhava há semanas, ainda que coubesse recurso. Jongin estava estudando, como sempre, mesmo que a semana de provas estivesse bem longe, já que o volume de assuntos era gigantesco para ele apenas deixar acumular.

Ambos estavam bem, presos naquela coisa não definida ou rotulada, mas não parecia incomodar. Se beijavam, trocavam carinhos, às vezes se masturbavam e dormiam juntinhos. O advogado em nenhum momento, mesmo em amassos, forçava qualquer tipo de situação que pudesse ir além do que já tiveram, deixando que Jongin dissesse o que e quando queria.

Jongin ainda tinha uma porção de inseguranças e pensamentos perdidos em sua cabeça, mas que vinham sendo trabalhados com muito cuidado. Ia para a nova igreja ao menos duas vezes na semana, rezava todos os dias sem qualquer exceção, e conversava com Sehun sempre que se via muito perdido em algum pensamento que o assombrava.

Claro que o Kim tinha amigos na faculdade. Mas os conhecia há menos de um ano, não era como se ficasse confortável o suficiente pra falar da sua vida sexual ou sobre seu relacionamento sem nome com o Do. De qualquer forma, não fazia falta, porque Sehun sempre o acolheu muito bem.

Não estava contando nada ao irmão mais velho. Por mais que soubesse que Jongdae entenderia todas as suas escolhas, tinha medo de fazer muito alarde, de forma que ele aparecesse naquele apartamento obrigando o Do a casar consigo. Era um pensamento cômico, mas ele não duvidava que pudesse acontecer. Além de que, ele realmente não tinha como pontuar sua relação com Kyungsoo. Eram namorados? Ficantes? Ele não sabia definir.

Agora, ele estava deitado no colo do Do enquanto assistiam uma série. Haviam jantado há pouco tempo e foi automático encostar a cabeça no colo do advogado pra sentir o carinho gostoso em seus fios de cabelo. Era verdade que Jongin estava viciado nas carícias que Kyungsoo lhe dava de modo amoroso e gentil.

Imaginava que acabaria pegando no sono, como quase sempre acontecia. Então Kyungsoo lhe acordava com alguns beijinhos suaves e o convencia a ir para seu quarto. Jongin fazia um bico manhoso com a cara inchada de sono e falava que queria dormir com o Do, que rindo, o guiava até o seu quarto para que ambos dormissem. Era a rotina que eles tinham adotado nos últimos dias.

Acabou por mexer a cabeça buscando uma posição mais confortável sobre as coxas do advogado que ainda fazia carinho no seu cabelo, mas se assustou quando ele puxou o seu cabelo, forçando-o a olhar pra cima.

— Mais pra baixo. — Explicou, puxando o rosto de Jongin para sua coxa, fazendo-o perceber que estava com a bochecha praticamente sobre o pau de Kyungsoo.

— Desculpa, Soo. — Murmurou ainda olhando pro mais velho, que apenas sorriu voltando a fazer o cafuné.

Jongin tentou olhar pra TV, mas por algum motivo, se sentia em estado de alerta. Não era a primeira vez que algo assim acontecia. Às vezes, em toques inocentes, acabava fazendo algo que deixava o Do mais sensível, e ele, com muita paciência, explicava para Jongin que não devia fazer, porque senão acabaria ficando excitado e queria evitar.

A verdade é que todos amassos mais íntimos que aconteceram naqueles dias vieram do próprio Jongin. Kyungsoo lhe beijava, lhe fazia carinho, lhe abraçava mas era só aquilo. Das poucas vezes que eles tiveram algo a mais, foi o próprio Jongin que parou no colo do mais velho ou levou a mão dele para alguma parte do seu corpo.

O universitário era muito grato por todo aquele cuidado que Kyungsoo tinha, porque ele se sentia ainda nervoso. Não que ver o pau do advogado ficando duro o fosse fazer surtar, mas não ia saber bem como reagir, e talvez acabasse se colocando numa situação que não queria e percebendo que aquilo ainda o assustava.

Mas naquela noite, Jongin realmente se sentia mais elétrico. Enquanto Kyungsoo assistia a TV, ele virou o rosto de modo que tudo que visse fosse o peitoral desnudo do mais velho, já que ele continuava com sua mania de não gostar de vestir muitas roupas. Suspirou baixinho e deixou o olho caminhar pela região, descendo até encontrar o volume muito discreto na calça de moletom. 

Mordeu o lábio inferior um tantinho pensativo e deixou que alguns pensamentos tomassem a sua cabeça, principalmente da noite anterior, onde ele havia masturbado o Do e depois que tudo acabou, enquanto Kyungsoo pegava um pano para limpá-lo, levou o líquido viscoso à sua boca de modo curioso.

Mentiria se falasse que foi a coisa mais gostosa do mundo que provou, porque não era. Era meio amargo mas também não era tão ruim. Kyungsoo o flagrou fazendo aquilo, mas não disse nada. Ele apenas suspirou de modo pesado e o limpou sem nem olhar para o seu rosto um tanto afetado. 

Algo que Jongin havia percebido nos últimos dias era que ele gostava do fato de afetar o advogado. Ele se sentia um pouco mais… maduro? Desejável? Era como se finalmente a justiça fosse feita e Kyungsoo passasse por tudo aquilo que ele passava! Não era como se ficasse provocando o Do a torto e direito, porque ele tinha em mente que se fazia algo, no mínimo tinha intenção de lidar com aquilo, porque seria muita maldade provocar por provocar. 

Talvez fosse por estar pensando em como afetava o Do que Jongin tinha pensado muito em como poder fazer mais daquilo, porque ele gostava! Ele gostava quando as coisas estavam invertidas e era ele que arrancava os gemidos de Kyungsoo… Quando era ele que lhe dava prazer.

— Soo? — Chamou baixinho, virando a face de modo que pudesse ver o rosto do mais velho.

— Sim, querido? — Perguntou baixando o olhar para fitar o mais novo.

— Eu… Quero te pedir uma coisa? — Falou incerto, erguendo o corpo para que ficasse sentado ao lado do mais baixo.

— Isso foi uma afirmação? — Perguntou sorrindo.

— Foi? Foi! — Falou com as bochechas vermelhas, soltando um muxoxo. — Tô com vergonha de pedir.

— Você não precisa ter vergonha de mim. Você sabe disso. Me falar é a única forma que eu consigo saber o que você quer, baby.

— Não me chama assim. — Murmurou choroso e Kyungsoo riu. 

— Por que te deixa sensível?

— Porque me deixa sensível. — Afirmou facilmente e o Do riu mais ainda.

— O que você quer, uh? 

— Eu quero… Te chupar. Como você fez comigo. Não sei se vou saber fazer, mas… — Falou envergonhado, olhando para as próprias mãos. 

— Tudo bem, querido. Só você me falar quando quer fazer isso e eu vou te ajudar. E se você não se sentir confortável, a gente para. Já te disse isso uma porção de vezes. — Falou de maneira calma, fazendo um carinho na bochecha do mais novo, lhe deixando um selar casto.

— Eu quero agora. — Murmurou fazendo Kyungsoo arregalar os olhos.

— Agora?

— Agora. Se não for um problema.

— Não… Não é. — Kyungsoo falou um tanto perdido. — Só me pegou um pouco de surpresa. — Admitiu facilmente. — Mas vamos fazer isso.

Jongin assentiu com a cabeça, vendo o mais velho desligar a TV e virar o corpo de modo que eles ficassem sentados um em frente ao outro.

— Posso? — Kyungsoo perguntou apontando para as calças e Jongin riu assentindo.

Kyungsoo sempre perguntava se podia tirar a peça de roupa mesmo quando era o próprio Jongin que pedia.

O moreno mordeu o lábio inferior vendo o mais velho completamente desnudo, e quase teve vontade de rir porque Kyungsoo parecia mais inseguro do que ele próprio. Parecia bem antagônico, mas aquilo o deixou muito mais confortável.

— Eu tenho que esperar ficar duro? — Jongin perguntou, já levando a mão ao pau flácido do outro.

— Não necessariamente. — Suspirou com o contato. — Você pode chupar para que ele vá endurecendo na sua boca. 

— E o que eu preciso saber antes de fazer? — Perguntou fazendo um estímulo mínimo no membro.

— Cuidado com os dentes, acima de tudo. Não tente ir além do que aguenta na sua boca, ou você pode acabar vomitando. E… se a gente não estivesse ficando de modo exclusivo, o certo seria ter uma camisinha.

— Chupando? — Perguntou de olhos arregalados.

— Chupando. DST também se passa por sexo oral. Mas lembra quando te fiz fazer vários exames comigo semana retrasada? — Jongin assentiu com a cabeça. — Significa que estamos limpos, e como somos parceiros exclusivos um do outro, as chances de doenças são pouquíssimas. 

— Tudo bem. — Jongin falou em um sinal de entendimento. — Eu… posso?

Kyungsoo se limitou a assentir com a cabeça, abrindo mais as pernas, para que Jongin pudesse ter o espaço que precisasse.

O Kim baixou a coluna de modo que a cabeça ficasse na altura do pau ainda mole em sua mão. De modo experimental, deixou que a língua escapasse e lambeu a glande vermelhinha, sentindo todo o corpo arrepiar com o gemido rouco que Kyungsoo soltou.

Aquilo o impulsionou a ir além. Lambeu toda a extensão do pau, que aos poucos começava a endurecer em sua mão e boca. Meio sem jeito, sugou de modo que toda a cabecinha do pau estivesse dentro da sua cavidade oral, sugando tal qual fazia com pirulitos, fazendo pequenos barulhinhos escaparem. 

Kyungsoo entrelaçou os dedos nos fios de cabelo do mais novo, e com muito cuidado foi guiando o garoto, que pouco a pouco ia colocando mais e mais do volume dentro da sua boca. Jongin engoliu um pouco mais da metade, que pareceu ser até onde ele aguentava de princípio. O Do puxou os fios com cuidado para poder guiar os movimentos da cabeça do Kim, que rapidamente entendeu, passando a chupá-lo com mais avidez, sentindo o pau endurecendo completamente em sua língua.

O Do virou uma bagunça, e Jongin nunca o viu tão bonito. Não lembrava de ter ouvido tantos gemidos escapando da boca carnuda do advogado e aquilo o excitou completamente, fazendo-o tentar engolir ainda mais e chupá-lo com mais gana, até um gemido dolorido escapar, e seus fios de cabelo serem puxados com força, fazendo o pau, agora duro, escapar de sua boca.

Jongin olhou perdido pro Do, que suspirou pesado.

— Os dentes. — Explicou a pergunta que tinha nos olhos do Kim, que fez um biquinho.

— Desculpa.

— Tudo bem. — Sorriu levemente. — É lindo ver sua empolgação, querido. Mas lembre-se dos dentes, tudo bem?

Jongin assentiu e não tardou voltar ao que fazia, com mais cuidado.

Masturbava a base do órgão enquanto engolia o que podia, rodopiando a língua por toda a pele, deixando que o pau saísse e voltasse para a sua boca, a própria saliva escorrendo pelo seu queixo de modo desajeitado.

Kyungsoo assistia o garoto entre suas pernas em quase devoção. A boca de Jongin parecia ter sido feita para aquilo porque lhe acolhia tão bem. Era lindo ver os olhinhos brilhando de modo quase infantil como se tivesse descoberto algo muito divertido de se fazer. Era palpável o modo como ele se esforçava, querendo ter mais do seu pau, lhe olhando vez ou outra em busca de uma aprovação facilmente encontrada.

Jongin não era perfeito no que fazia. Mesmo que Kyungsoo não o conhecesse, pela maneira que o mais novo se movimentava, saberia que ele era completamente inexperiente. Mas isso não mudava nada ou deixava menos gostoso. A verdade era que o Do via um potencial delicioso no garoto, e sabia que era questão de tempo até Jongin estar lhe dobrando completamente com apenas um boquete.

Quando o Do sentiu que estava próximo do seu orgasmo, puxou os fios do Kim para poder tirar o pau de dentro da boca, mas ele aparentemente entendeu errado, porque agora colocava ainda mais avidez no sugar, fazendo o advogado gemer mais alto.

— Querido… — Murmurou, querendo ganhar a atenção do Kim, mas fora em vão. Jongin realmente estava entretido em chupar o Do. — Jongin! — Grunhiu.

Jongin o fitou mas não fez qualquer movimento para parar, mesmo que Kyungsoo tentasse puxar sua cabeça. A verdade era que o Do teria conseguido se tivesse colocado mais força, mas temia machucar o menino, e seus próprios movimentos estavam trêmulos.

Não conseguiu conter mesmo que tivesse tentado, gozando na boca de Jongin, que se assustou, e só aí se afastou do pau do mais velho, tossindo fortemente, possivelmente por não estar esperando o jato de porra que foi jogado direto em sua garganta.

Enquanto Kyungsoo acalmava o próprio corpo, Jongin continuava a tossir, o rosto completamente avermelhado, batendo no peitoral com os olhos lacrimejantes. Kyungsoo com certeza teria rido se não tivesse com a sensação gostosa do orgasmo correndo pelo seu corpo.

Quando ambos se acalmaram, Jongin estava sentado ao seu lado com um copo de água na mão, que ajudou a cessar tosse. Kyungsoo olhou para o garoto por alguns segundos, e finalmente deixou que a crise de riso viesse, deixando o Kim completamente constrangido, segurando o copo de vidro com mais força, se encolhendo no sofá.

Kyungsoo puxou Jongin e o abraçou mesmo ele soltando um muxoxo pedindo para ser solto.

— Você foi incrível, querido. — Disse facilmente, deixando um beijo na testa do outro.

— Só quase morri no processo. — Resmungou, ainda envergonhado.

— Eu já estava me imaginando indo no hospital e gritando: Enfermeiras, por favor, por favor! Meu namorado está morrendo engasgado com a minha porra. — Falou rindo e Jongin o empurrou, olhando-o de modo surpreso. — O que? Você sabe que é uma brincadeira, certo? 

— A parte do morrer engasgado ou a parte do namorado? — Perguntou um tanto incerto, colocando o copo em cima do centro da sala.

— O do morrer engasgado. Por que do namorado seria uma brincadeira? — Perguntou confuso.

— Porque eu não sabia que éramos namorados. Você disse que não ia definir nada e que iríamos ver e… Você não me disse nada, Soo! — Acusou com um imenso bico.

— Achei que estava implícito. A partir do momento que estou só com você.

— Mas você… Você… Você! — Apontou para o Do, que gargalhou, puxando o Kim novamente para seus braços.

— Eu sou seu namorado, Jongin. A não ser que você não queira.

— Você não tá falando isso só porque eu te chupei, não né? — Perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha.

— Não. Por mais que eu tenha descoberto que essa boca é maravilhosa, não. Eu já te considero meu namorado já tem dias, querido.

— Tudo bem. — Jongin murmurou manhoso, voltando a se aninhar nos braços do Do. — Mas você sabe que vai ter que falar com meu irmão, não sabe?

— Meu Deus, Jongin! Você mal ganha um namorado e já quer ficar viúvo?

 

[…]

 

Jongin segurava com força a alça da mochila enquanto trocava o peso dos pés, esperando a resposta da mulher à sua frente, que falava ao telefone. Não demorou mais do que dez segundos pra mulher esboçar um sorriso e lhe oferecer um crachá de visitante, informando o andar que deveria ir e como chegaria à sala em questão.

O universitário agradeceu se curvando, e colocou o crachá na camisa, logo acima do peito, enquanto tinha sua entrada liberada na catraca para que pudesse ir ao elevador. Entrou sozinho no cubículo de metal e apertou o sexto andar, ouvindo uma música de jazz tocar de fundo, enquanto os números iam mudando na tela informando que estava chegando.

Quase levou um susto quando se deparou com Kyungsoo assim que a porta do elevador abriu, que não muito diferente dele, também arregalou os olhos surpresos.

— Jongin? — Perguntou totalmente confuso.

— Oi hyung. — Murmurou mordendo o lábio inferior. — Eu vim ver o Dae. — Explicou antes mesmo que a pergunta tivesse sido feita.

— Por que não me avisou mais cedo? Eu teria o trazido. 

— Eu não sabia também. — Tornou a explicar. — Mas ele me ligou porque preciso assinar uns papéis ainda hoje lá do sítio dos meus pais. 

— Entendi. Eu te levo até lá então. — Disse num meio sorriso.

— Não precisa. Não quero atrapalhar seu trabalho, hyung! 

— Não vai atrapalhar, garoto. — Negou com a cabeça. — Venha. 

Jongin o acompanhou de modo tímido, a cabeça baixa não querendo ver as outras pessoas que ali trabalhavam. Kyungsoo não o tocou e nem nada do tipo, e ele sabia que aquilo era por conta do ambiente de trabalho, mas ele sentia que a qualquer momento alguém ia descobrir que ambos namoravam.

— Oi motivo das minhas punhetas mais gostosas. — Kyungsoo cantarolou entrando na sala.

— Eu quero que você vá tomar no cu, Kyungsoo. — Jongdae murmurou ainda de costas e Jongin riu. 

— Você acredita que ele está me negando, Jongin?

Ao ouvir o nome do irmão, o estagiário virou a cadeira e encontrou o mais novo ainda rindo, fazendo-o bufar.

— Você está levando meu irmão para o mau caminho. 

— Eu estou o levando para o caminho mais divertido. — Disse facilmente. — Vou voltar pra minha sala. Passa lá quando terminar aqui? É a última do corredor, tem meu nome na porta. — Explicou ao Kim, que assentiu.

— Quando você for Jongin, deixe a maldita porta aberta, entendeu? — Jongdae falou.

— Espero que você saiba que eu sou um maldito exibicionista. — Disse mandando um beijo pro Kim mais velho, que lhe deu o dedo.

Kyungsoo riu e deixou um beijo na bochecha de Jongin antes de sair da sala.

— Tanto cara pra você namorar e tinha que ser esse filho da puta?

— Eu gosto dele, hyung. — Jongin falou num meio sorriso.

— O que prova é que o bom gosto da família ficou todo comigo.

 

[…]

 

— Soube que seu anjinho está por aqui. — Baekhyun cantarolou entrando na sala do Do.

— Você já sabe? Baekhyun, ele chegou não tem nem quinze minutos. — Perguntou realmente chocado.

— Advogados são fofoqueiros e te choca? — Riu. — Sexo no trabalho? A melhor coisa pra começar bem o namoro.

— Na verdade, ele veio ver o irmão. Algo sobre papéis dos pais dele. — Deu de ombros. — Eu não traria o Jongin pra cá por vontade própria.

— E por que não? — Perguntou arqueando ambas as sobrancelhas.

— Porque comi metade desse escritório, né Byun? Jongin tem noção que tive uma vida sexual muito ativa, mas ele realmente não tem ideia de como isso foi. Qualquer lugar que eu passar aqui, alguém tece algum comentário. Nunca foi desrespeitoso, mas… Não sei como ele se sentiria. — Suspirou.

— Tá de quatro pelo anjinho mesmo, hein? — Baekhyun riu, sentando em cima da mesa do advogado. — Só que Soo… O teu passado faz parte da tua vida e Jongin vai ter que aceitar isso. Não é desrespeito com ele, já que a partir do momento em que você decidiu ficar com ele parou com tudo isso. Seria infantilidade da parte dele querer ficar mal por algo que já passou.

— Eu sei. — Kyungsoo bufou. — Mas também não posso pedir compreensão total porque ele é uma criança!

— Ele não é uma criança, Soo. Pelo amor de Deus! Ele ser inexperiente e mais novo do que você não significa que ele é uma criança. — Falou revirando os olhos.

— Eu sei… Eu só… 

— Licença? — Uma vozinha pediu baixo, abrindo a porta.

— Entre, Jongin. — Kyungsoo falou num meio sorriso, e Baekhyun cruzou os braços encarando o garoto que entrava acanhado na sala.

— Eu ia vir mais cedo, mas aí disseram que era bom eu não entrar quando você estivesse com o Byun na sala, aí eu voltei pra sala do hyung, que disse que era pra eu entrar mesmo assim, e aí… — Tentou explicar e Kyungsoo riu, puxando o garoto para perto e lhe deixando um selar nos lábios.

— Tá tudo bem, querido. Você poderia ter entrado no momento em que quisesse. — Falou calmamente. — Esse é Baekhyun, meu melhor amigo. 

— Olá, Baekhyun-ssi. — Jongin se curvou educamente e Baekhyun suspirou.

— Ai gente, muito docinho. Realmente não tinha como não tentar bagunçar, meu Deus. Agora entendo sua aflição, Soo.

— Baekhyun… — Kyungsoo repreendeu o Byun, que bufou.

— O que? — Perguntou sonso. — Olá Jongin. É um prazer conhecê-lo, ouvi muito de você. Espero que tenha ouvido muito de mim também.

— Na verdade o Kyungsoo hyung nunca me falou de você. — Falou sem graça, coçando a nuca.

— Não? — Encarou o Do, que fechou a cara. — Hmmm… Interessante. 

— Você era daqueles amigos do hyung que era bem… íntimo? — Perguntou sem jeito, de modo que chocou o Do e fez o Byun rir.

— Sim, eu era esse tipo de amigo. É um problema, Jongin?

— Depende. — Jongin falou, mordendo o lábio inferior. — Você me odeia?

— Por que eu te odiaria, criança?  — Perguntou confuso.

— Pelo hyung ficar comigo. — Respondeu prontamente.

Baekhyun riu.

— Claro que não, criança. Eu quero o Soo bem e ele me parece muito feliz com você. — Admitiu facilmente. — Espero que não se importe com nossa amizade.

— Não me importo, Baekhyun-ssi. — Jongin falou num meio sorriso. — Eu confio no Soo hyung e tenho certeza que os amigos dele são pessoas boas. Não tem porque eu me importar.

Baekhyun cruzou os braços novamente, estreitando os olhos.

— O garoto é muito bom. Tudo bem, Soo. Eu aprovo o namoro.

Kyungsoo fitou o Byun com uma expressão incrédula, fazendo Jongin rir baixinho.

— Você é meu pai agora, Byun?

— Acho que o único que te chama de daddy nessa sala é o menino Jongin, querido.

— Eu não chamo o hyung de daddy. Por que eu chamaria? — Jongin perguntou confuso.

— Não dê ouvidos a ele, Jongin. Nunca. — Kyungsoo falou sério.

Baekhyun se limitou a dar língua para o advogado.

— Toma Jongin. — Tirou um cartão do bolso e entregou ao menino. — É meu número. Se você quiser saber algum podre do Kyungsoo, ou se você cansou e quer matá-lo e precisa de ajuda para enterrar, ou o pau dele não tá dando conta e você precisa de mais um, pode me ligar!

— BAEKHYUN! — Kyungsoo esbravejou, e o Byun ergueu as duas mãos.

— O que? Ele é jovem, você é velho. Tem chances altíssimas de você não aguentar o tranco, e tô me oferecendo pra ficar tudo em família, eu hein…

Jongin não conseguiu conter a risada. O amigo do Kyungsoo era muito engraçado.

— O senhor me lembra o Sehun, meu melhor amigo!

— Se esse menino me chamar de senhor de novo eu não respondo por mim, Kyungsoo. — Falou sério, enquanto o Do revirava os olhos.

— Ele é meu, Byun. Desista. 

— Jongin… Sério. Sei que parece que o Kyungsoo é incrível e que fode muito bem. Mas tem caras melhores. Caras não. Cara mesmo. No caso, eu. Então, liga hein? — Falou piscando, e Jongin só voltou a rir achando que o Byun estava apenas brincando.

— Como se você realmente fosse melhor do que eu. — O advogado bufou.

— Quer que eu chame o Chanyeol aqui pra comprovar meu ponto de vista?

— Chanyeol não vale a partir do momento que você envenenou a cabeça do garoto.

— Ai Kyungsoo, pelo amor de Deus, aceita que meu pau é mais gostoso. Você sentou nele, sabe do que eu tô falando. — Falou ácido, vendo o Kim arregalar os olhos. — Desculpa ter sido explícito, Jonginie! É que seu namorado não sabe se colocar no lugar, meu Deus!

— Já chega né, Byun? Vai voltar pro seu trabalho, vai.

— Lembre-se Jongin, qualquer coisa é só me ligar. — Falou indo em direção à porta. — Foi um prazer!

Kyungsoo massageou as têmporas quando a porta fechou e Jongin riu outra vez.

— Seu amigo é engraçado. Parece com você.

— Desculpa por isso. Baekhyun é sem filtro… Deve ter sido desconfortável pra você.

Jongin negou com a cabeça.

— Não foi não. Sehun fala desse mesmo jeitinho. A diferença é só que… ele não transou com você. 

— Te incomoda?

— Você não ter transado com meu melhor amigo? — Perguntou surpreso, e Kyungsoo arregalou os olhos.

— Não, claro que não! Não isso. Mas o Baekhyun… E todas as pessoas com quem já me envolvi.

— Não. — Jongin deu de ombros. — O Dae hyung já tinha me falado do Baekhyun. Quando eu conversei com ele sobre nosso namoro, ele disse que tinha medo que eu me magoasse por sua não fidelidade. Que ia ficar de olho em você principalmente perto do Baekhyun-ssi. E me falou sobre vocês.

Kyungsoo olhou incrédulo para o Kim. Ele não tinha ideia daquilo.

— Eu… Não sei o que dizer?

— Tá tudo bem. — Jongin sorriu. — Eu conversei com o Sehun. E ele disse que se eu fosse viver algo com medo de dar errado ou de ser machucado, eu não ia viver bem. Ele disse que eu devia confiar em você, e no momento que você me machucasse, eu iria embora. Sofrer antes não ia adiantar em nada… Pensei muito e vi que ele tem razão. Eu acredito em você, hyung. 

— Obrigado, Jonginie. — O advogado suspirou, puxando o garoto para um abraço. — Eu não vou te decepcionar. 

— Eu sei, hyung. Deus só coloca pessoas boas na minha vida. Se você não fosse, ele nunca deixaria que você estivesse aqui comigo. 

 

[…]

 

Kyungsoo abriu a porta pra Jongin, que com um imenso sorriso, agradeceu o namorado, lhe deixando um pequeno selar na bochecha. A cada dia que se passava, Jongin aprendia a se apaixonar ainda mais pelo Do, que estava se mostrando, de longe, um excelente namorado. Claro que sabia que no começo tudo era um mar de rosas e que em algum momento as diferenças iam aparecer, mas Jongin estava contente em como tudo estava acontecendo.

Aquilo era novidade para os dois, e ainda assim Kyungsoo realmente parecia estar focado em fazer tudo certinho em seus mínimos detalhes. Imagina a surpresa que Jongin teve ao abrir o livro na sala de aula que passou a noite anterior toda lendo pra estudar, e encontrar um post-it amarelo com a letra do advogado, lhe desejando um bom dia de aula?

E aquilo não era uma exceção. Kyungsoo parecia mimar Jongin de todas as maneiras possíveis, trazendo seus doces preferidos no final do dia, e até se esforçando pra entender a anatomia de um pato quando o Kim estava estudando mais um dos imensos assuntos que a universidade lhe cobrava.

Agora eles estavam ali, para jantar com o irmão e a namorada dele. Jongdae não aceitou a conversa que o Do tivera com ele no escritório, e disse que fazia questão de um jantar formal para aceitar ou não o namoro do irmãozinho, ainda que já fizesse um pouco mais de um mês que os dois estavam juntos. 

Para Jongin, Jongdae estava sendo um bobão e querendo pagar de irmão bravo e perigoso. Mas Kyungsoo disse que não tinha problemas, e até seria legal conhecer a famosa Minhee e constranger Jongdae na frente dela.

Entraram no restaurante, que era bem simples, e caminharam até o casal que já parecia ter chegado há algum tempo, pela jarra de suco que já estava na mesa. 

— Olá cunhadinho. — Kyungsoo gracejou, fazendo o Kim mais velho bufar enquanto Jongin e Minhee riam.

— Oi hyung, olá noona! — Jongin cumprimentou num meio sorriso, sentando na cadeira que o Do tinha puxado para ele.

— Olá Nini! Quanto tempo não te vejo, garoto. — A menina disse num sorriso simpático.

— Faculdade. — Justificou num biquinho. — Esse é o meu namorado, Kyungsoo. Soo, essa é a Minhee, noiva do Dae hyung. 

Kyungsoo abriu um meio sorriso pegando a mão da garota e beijando de forma delicada.

— Um prazer conhecer uma moça tão bonita. — Gracejou piscando para a mulher.

Jongin levou a mão à boca pra prender a risada que queria vir, enquanto Jongdae olhava para tudo indignado.

— Primeiro, não caia no papo desse puto. — Jongdae murmurou, tirando a mão do advogado da semelhante de Minhee. — Segundo, não são namorados ainda. Eu já disse que não sei se concordo com isso.

Kyungsoo se limitou a revirar os olhos. 

— Não sei porque você está tão assim, Dae. Não foi você que já beijou o atual namorado do seu irmão? — A garota murmurou, levando o copo de suco à sua boca.

— MINHEE!! — O estagiário esbravejou fazendo todos da mesa rirem.

— Você nunca me contou essa história toda. — Jongin falou num meio sorriso, olhando pro advogado.

— A gente tinha saído pra beber… Não lembro qual o motivo.

— A Minhee tinha terminado comigo. — Jongdae falou num muxoxo.

— Ah, foi. Saímos eu, ele, o Baekhyun e acho que o Junmyeon da Contabilidade. A gente já tinha bebido muito e o Myeon perguntou se eu e o Baekhyun namorávamos, tal como falavam pela empresa. Aí explicamos que não, que a gente só se pegava. Aí o Dae falou que não conseguiria beijar um cara, e eu disse que tinha uma teoria que todos eram bi até de fato beijarem todos os gêneros e decidirem do que gostavam.

— Você realmente acredita nisso? — Minhee perguntou curiosa.

— Não, só queria que o Jongdae me beijasse. — Admitiu dando de ombros. Minhee e Jongin riram enquanto Jongdae se encolheu mais na cadeira, com a cara fechada. — E ele tava tão bêbado que disse “me beije e aí eu digo com convicção”, e nos beijamos. No fim ele me solta: Obrigado. Agora posso dizer com toda certeza que sou hétero. Que coisa estranha, você não tem peitos!

Agora Jongin e Minhee gargalhavam.

— Não acredito nisso, hyung! — Jongin falou ainda rindo.

— Tá vendo a pessoa escrota que está do seu lado? E você quer realmente namorar com uma criatura dessa? — Resmungou mal humorado.

— Eu quero sim. — Sorriu, deixando um beijo na bochecha do Do. Jongdae se limitou a fingir que ia vomitar.

Kyungsoo ainda ia falar mais alguma coisa, mas um garçom se aproximou perguntando o que eles gostariam de comer.

Acabaram por pedir e engatar numa conversa mais ampla. Minhee falou sobre seu curso, Biologia, e no estudo atual que fazia sobre tartarugas marinhas. Jongin se empolgou e começou a fazer várias perguntas, trazendo um pouco do que tinha estudado. Jongdae e Kyungsoo, ainda que não soubessem nada do assunto, acompanharam a conversa achando bonitinho a empolgação dos dois.

Jantaram tranquilamente, em meio a uma brincadeira ou outra do Do, que fazia o Kim mais velho bufar irritado, enquanto Jongin e Minhee riam. Ainda assim, Jongdae não estava realmente irritado. Assistia com muita atenção a interação entre seu irmão e o Do. Kyungsoo olhava para Jongin como se ele fosse a criatura mais importante desse mundo. Brincava com o garoto, fazia carinhos discretos nas costas e nas mãos, e sempre sorria de modo quase encantado quando Jongin ria de alguma coisa.

Conhecia Kyungsoo desde que entrara na empresa, há quase dois anos atrás. Havia entrado exatamente para substituir a função do Do, que tinha se formado e agora passava de estagiário para efetivado. Não eram melhores amigos, mas saíram juntos algumas vezes e conviviam bem. Sabia de cada pessoa que o advogado havia se envolvido na empresa, e já até mesmo tinha flagrado umas duas vezes esses acontecimentos no estacionamento do local.

Sempre definia Kyungsoo como um puto, ainda que nunca julgasse de fato o seu modo de vida, afinal Kyungsoo era solteiro e livre. Não havia nada de errado. Mas nunca esperou que aquilo fosse mudar. Nunca imaginou que o Do fosse ficar sério com qualquer pessoa, e agora ele estava ali, namorando o seu irmãozinho, que parecia imensamente feliz.

Seria mentira se não dissesse que tinha suas inseguranças frente àquela relação. Jongin era seu irmão caçula, a criancinha que ele havia odiado quando nasceu por ter toda atenção voltada pra ele, mas se derreteu quando colocaram o bebê nas suas mãos pela primeira vez e ele sorriu para si. Foi ali, com quatro anos que ele prometeu que cuidaria pra sempre do irmão. 

Então era compreensível que ele estivesse com um pé atrás, certo? Não que Kyungsoo não pudesse ser uma boa pessoa, mas os dois eram muito diferentes e podiam sair bem machucados no final de tudo. Mas havia falado sério que não interferiria nas escolhas do irmão, e lá no fundo até estava feliz com aquela relação, principalmente ao ver o sorriso bonito que Jongin tinha nos lábios perto do advogado.

— Querido, vou no banheiro. — Jongdae acordou dos seus devaneios com a voz da noiva, e acabou por assentir com a cabeça. 

— Vou com você, noona! Só que no masculino. Você entendeu... — Falou confuso, fazendo a mulher rir e esperar que o Kim mais novo levantasse para que pudessem ir.

— Tenho sua benção, cunhado? — Kyungsoo perguntou num meio sorriso agora que ambos estavam sozinhos na mesa.

— Para de me chamar de cunhado. É horrível.

Kyungsoo riu.

— Gosto da careta que você faz toda vez que escuta. — Deu de ombros.

— Idiota. — Grunhiu. — Mas enfim… Jongin está feliz. É o que importa pra mim. No momento que isso mudar e for por sua causa, você sabe que vou acabar com sua raça, não sabe?

— Eu gosto dele, Jongdae. Eu realmente gosto do Jongin. — Falou sério. — É estranho vivenciar uma relação assim pra mim, mas não é ruim. Eu venho aprendendo a gostar de coisas que nunca tinha reparado antes. Adorava ver bundas e peitos. Na verdade ainda adoro, mas enfim... Quando o Jongin sorri, é tão bonitinho, sabe? Como se o resto não importasse. E tenha certeza, eu morro de medo de machucá-lo. Ele praticamente é imaturo em muitos pontos e eu sei minha responsabilidade enquanto a pessoa experiente dessa relação. Eu prometi que sempre seria sincero com ele e irei cumprir.

— Te conheço há muito tempo. Sei que você não enrola ninguém e esse é o único motivo pelo qual eu não estou achando que você está enrolando meu irmão pra transar com ele. Mas se for o caso…

— Pelo amor de Deus. — Kyungsoo riu. — A virgindade do seu irmão está intacta, Jongdae. Estamos juntos há mais de um mês e a falta de sexo nunca passou pela minha cabeça como um problema. Jongin tem o tempo dele e eu respeito isso. Não tô com ele pra transar… Fala sério, Jongdae. Se meu desejo fosse apenas transar, eu tava agora num motel com alguém quicando no meu pau enquanto outra pessoa me comia, não num jantar em família.

— Você não consegue deixar de ser escroto, não é? — Jongdae perguntou numa careta.

— É meu charme. — Sorriu largamente.

— Voltei, queridos. — Minhee disse num meio sorriso, sentando ao lado do Jongdae. — Jongin está te chamando, Kyungsoo. Ele quer te mostrar algo no aquário. — Apontou para o garoto que estava na frente do aquário que havia no restaurante.

— Vou lá. Obrigado, Minhee.

O casal viu o advogado levantar e caminhar até o estudante, que quando percebeu a presença do namorado começou a explicar algo, animado, apontando para uma criaturinha que tinha dentro do vidro.

— Eu gostei dele. — Minhee falou facilmente.

— Ele é uma boa pessoa. — Jongdae admitiu. — Fico preocupado, mas acho que ele vai fazer o Jongin feliz.

— Nunca esperei que o Jongin fosse namorar um homem quando você me apresentou. Ele era todo encolhidinho, envergonhado, os olhos arregalados quando eu te beijava, ainda que de forma casta. Ele parecia um bichinho amedrontado. Agora eu vejo um garoto que não tem medo de viver e está se permitindo. Mesmo que as coisas não dêem certo com ele e o Kyungsoo, vai ser algo que vai amadurecê-lo e prepará-lo pro mundo. 

Jongdae suspirou e deixou o olhar ir para o irmão outra vez, que ainda explicava seja lá o que fosse, mexendo os braços enquanto o Do ria.

— Você tem razão. Vai ser importante pra ele. — Admitiu. — E Kyungsoo o veem respeitando tanto, então, é o que importa. — Falou sorrindo pra noiva, que também sorriu e lhe beijou nos lábios. 

Jongdae novamente voltou o olhar para o casal longe e o sorriso morreu nos seus lábios ao flagrar o exato momento que a mão do Do descia das costas do Kim para a sua bunda, deixando um aperto enquanto lhe beijava de modo discreto no pescoço.

— Ah, mas eu vou matar esse filho da puta! — Grunhiu, levantando sob os risos de Minhee, que negava com a cabeça.

Essa relação de cunhados ainda seria uma longa história.

 

[…]

 

Jongin se jogou na cama, de sapato e tudo, de modo preguiçoso, enquanto o Do colocava a carteira e a chave do carro em cima do criado mudo do quarto.

— Nem se sinta muito confortável. Você vai ter que tomar banho. — Kyungsoo falou enquanto desabotoava a camisa social.

— Mas eu estou com sono, hyung. — Falou num bico.

— Sem bicos pra mim, Kim Jongin. Não caio no seu jogo. Ou você toma banho ou te arrasto pro banheiro e eu mesmo dou banho em você. — Falou sério, ainda que um sorriso brincasse nos seus lábios.

— Então me leva. — Estendeu os braços de modo preguiçoso, fazendo o advogado rir.

— Isso é um convite para eu te ver pelado? — Perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha direita.

— Mas você já me viu pelado. — Falou dando de ombros.

— Então por que você ainda anda todo vestidinho pela casa?

— Porque eu tenho vergonha. — Falou como se fosse óbvio. — Quando a gente faz aquelas coisas eu não sinto tanta vergonha, então não conta!

— Aquelas coisas se chama masturbação e sexo oral, querido. Você pode falar sem medo. — Brincou rindo, e o Kim lhe deu língua. 

— Você tá falando isso, mas você também anda vestido pela casa. — Apontou, sentando no colchão.

— Porque não quero que você fique desconfortável. Se não fosse por isso, estava pelado pra cima e pra baixo mesmo. O bichinho do pau não fez nada pra ser torturado sendo preso dessa forma.

— Como você consegue falar essas coisas sem ter vergonha nenhuma? — Jongin perguntou num muxoxo, com as bochechas coradas.

— Costume, querido. Com o tempo você também vai ver que isso sairá facilmente da sua boca. Você vai parar de falar que quer fazer coisinhas e logo vai estar dizendo pra eu bater uma pra você.

— Eu não vou dizer isso. — Jongin bufou, cruzando os braços.

— Você vai sim. — Kyungsoo falou rindo, abrindo o guarda-roupa pra pegar alguma peça pra dormir. — Agora, vá pro banho!

— Eu vou! Mas eu tenho uma pergunta antes.

— Sim? — Kyungsoo virou o rosto para olhar o garoto.

— Dói?

— O que? — Perguntou confuso.

— Fazer sexo. De fato. Tudo. Dói? — Perguntou, mordendo o lábio inferior.

— Se você está sendo o passivo, ainda mais pela primeira vez, dói sim. Não é algo insuportável, mas se for, está sendo feito errado, sem preparo e você não está suficientemente relaxado. — Explicou. — Mas é uma dorzinha aguda que vai passando. É mais pela falta de costume do próprio corpo. Pensa que é um espaço pequeno e apertado que está sendo forçado a se abrir um pouco mais para receber um volume. Essa força para poder caber é o que torna as coisas um pouco mais dolorosas. 

— E aí, depois se acostuma com o volume? — Perguntou curioso.

— Sim e não. Se você transar todos os dias, vai ser muito mais fácil e menos doloroso, mas não significa que não vai doer de forma alguma. 

— Passivo é o que recebe, certo? — Kyungsoo assentiu. — E quem coloca?

— É o ativo. 

— E o ativo não sente dor? 

— Geralmente não. Mas conheci um homem que sentia dor, mas era por conta do prepúcio e outras questões. Ele tinha que fazer cirurgia para retirar e enquanto não fazia isso, preferia ser apenas passivo. 

— E você?

— Eu não tenho prepúcio. Você sabe disso. — Falou estreitando os olhos.

— Não, hyung. — Jongin bufou. — Prefere ser ativo ou passivo?

— Tanto faz, de verdade. Tem dias que estou com mais vontade de um do que de outro. Mas não há uma grande preferência de fato. Não me incomodaria passar um ano sendo ativo e outro ano sendo passivo. — Deu de ombros. — Até porque eu acho a penetração um pouco superestimada. É bom, claro que é! Mas tem muita coisa deliciosa pra se fazer que também é sexo. Oral, a própria masturbação, os estímulos em mamilos… Tudo é muito bom, dependendo da forma como é feito. 

Jongin assentiu com a cabeça de forma pensativa, e Kyungsoo sorriu levemente.

— Quando acontecer… Entre nós dois… Eu vou ser o que?

— O que você tiver vontade, querido. Você vai me dizer no que se sente mais confortável e o que você está desejando naquele momento.

— Mas eu não sei o que quero. — Admitiu inflando as bochechas.

— Está tudo bem. No momento você vai saber, seu corpo vai responder por você. Por isso que é importante respeitar o tempo dos seus próprios limites. Porque vai ser mais fácil e melhor quando for num momento que você realmente sentir que quer. — Explicou para o mais novo.

— E como vou saber do que mais gosto?

— Você vai experimentar, querido. Ao menos eu pretendo, obviamente dentro dos seus limites, te dar espaço para que você possa experimentar as diferentes formas que o sexo pode ser até você conseguir saber do que gosta e do que prefere. 

— E se eu gostar de todas as formas?

Kyungsoo riu.

— Então vai ser ótimo porque sempre teremos muitas coisas pra fazer. 

Jongin acabou por sorrir e jogou o tronco na cama, voltando a ficar deitado.

— Não. Você não me enrolou. Ainda precisa tomar banho!

— Hyuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuung. — Resmungou manhoso.

— Banho, Jongin! — Apontou pro banheiro e o garoto levantou com a cara amarrada.

— Não gosto mais de você. — Resmungou entrando no banheiro.

— Não tem problema. Eu gosto o suficiente por nós dois. — Piscou para o garoto, que constrangido, fechou a porta do banheiro.

Kyungsoo riu outra vez negando com a cabeça.

Quando foi que ele se tornou tão bobão assim?

  
  



	10. You will only be eternally

Jongin estava decidido. Depois de duas semanas pensando e pensando naquilo, ele estava decidido: iria transar naquele dia com Kyungsoo!

Ele só não sabia exatamente como faria isso.

Havia passado as três últimas semanas pensando com muito afinco. Havia conversado com Sehun e até mesmo com o próprio Kyungsoo, tirando suas dúvidas em tudo que envolvia a tal primeira vez. 

Kyungsoo permanecia a mesma pessoa, amorosa, carinhosa e acima de tudo, paciente. Continuava sem forçar qualquer tipo de contato íntimo se não fosse do querer do Kim, sempre sendo muito cuidado com coisas que já nem fazia mais sentido porque Jongin já se sentia seguro.

Haviam feito mais  _ coisinhas _ . Inclusive, Jongin percebeu que tinha muito apreço em chupar o Do, e se pudesse faria aquilo todos os dias, mas ainda sentia muita vergonha em pedir, então havia se repetido pouquíssimas vezes. 

A verdade era que o mais vilão do Kim era seu próprio autoboicote. Ele sentia, queria e desejava. Mas tinha insegurança de fazer coisas erradas de forma que o Do não quisesse mais nada consigo, ainda que soubesse que era um absurdo, porque o advogado mostrava a cada dia que passava que estava com ele apenas por ele, e o sexo era algo como um plus. 

O dia anterior foi um desses dias. Eles estavam se beijando - sem roupa alguma - em cima da cama do mais velho. Jongin estava em seu colo e Kyungsoo fazia carinho em seus mamilos de um jeitinho que sempre deixava o mais novo completamente mole. Em algum momento passou a rebolar, sentindo o pau duro na sua bunda de um jeito gostoso. Em outro momento o Do segurava firmemente a sua bunda, apertando com um tantinho de força que acabava fazendo com que as nádegas se abrissem um pouco mais. Numa dessas conseguiu sentir de levinho o dedo de Kyungsoo contra seu buraquinho e…

Puts…

Foi um estímulo tão bom, tão… provocador. Jongin queria muito ter pedido para que Kyungsoo metesse o dedo, devagarinho, pra sentir mais daquilo. Mas não teve coragem. Não teve coragem porque tinha medo que o Do esperasse demais de si e ele não conseguisse e acabasse broxando o mais velho.

Sim! Sim! Kyungsoo tinha dito um milhão de vezes que nunca se importaria se eles interrompessem qualquer coisa que fosse por Jongin não se sentir confortável. Mas e o que o Kim faria com aquela sensação de insuficiência? Ele não queria e nem poderia lidar com aquilo e por isso acabou sem pedir nada, gozando na mão do namorado junto com ele.

Só que depois de tudo isso, foi só ladeira abaixo. Jongin até mesmo sonhou - e fazia muito tempo que não tinha aquele tipo de sonho - com o Kyungsoo lhe fodendo de uma maneira tão gostosa que acordou completamente gozado, agradecendo aos céus e a terra que Kyungsoo já havia saído de casa pra malhar e depois ir pro trabalho.

Ao tomar banho continuou com aquilo na cabeça e de modo muito curioso, acabou resvalando os dedos entre as nádegas, pressionando de modo trêmulo o buraquinho. Esfregou o indicador e soltou um suspiro sentindo a contração, ousando penetrar apenas a pontinha mas tirando rápido pela ardência estranha que veio. Sabia que Kyungsoo faria aquilo muito melhor sem causar qualquer tipo de machucado, e foi pensando nisso que desligou o registro do chuveiro decidido a ter sua primeira vez. Com dedinhos e tudo mais.

Ficou tão ansioso com isso que acabou desistindo de ir pra aula. Sim, Kim Jongin estava matando aula de Patologia porque estava nervoso com a possibilidade de transar com o namorado. Acabou por pegar o celular pra ler as diversas conversas que tinha tido com Sehun, inclusive os links que ele havia mandado para ajudá-lo sobre assuntos que não entendia. 

No fim, acabou ligando para o melhor amigo pedindo para que ele assistisse um vídeo pornográfico de sexo anal entre dois homens porque se sentia melhor com o Oh do seu lado. Sehun não questionou e pediu apenas o tempo de buscar o fone de ouvido para ver o tal vídeo. 

Foi engraçado. Foi muito engraçado. Sehun fazia diversos comentários chocados que só faziam o Kim rir. O melhor amigo não fora preconceituoso em nenhum momento, nem mesmo falou frases de nojo mesmo sendo hétero e assistindo um sexo que não lhe causava nada. Realmente estava certo em imaginar que seria bom ver com o amigo, porque ele conseguiu prestar muito mais atenção em detalhes sem sentir aquele queimar no ventre porque tava rindo demais do Oh para aquilo.

Depois que a ligação terminou e Sehun se despediu de si falando que respeitaria muito mais os homens gays por aguentar tudo que ele tinha visto, percebeu que já tinha passado da hora do almoço e resolveu fazer alguma coisinha pra comer, pensando em assistir alguma série pra distrair a cabeça e não ficar nervoso e estragar tudo quando Kyungsoo chegasse. Ele realmente estava decidido a romper aquela barreira.

Era um pouco mais de cinco da tarde quando Jongin decidiu tomar outro banho, dessa vez adotando mais cuidado com toda a questão de limpeza como havia lido nos links que o melhor amigo tinha mandado. Quando voltou pro quarto, estava só com a toalha enrolada na cintura se perguntando se deveria ficar daquela forma para ser ainda mais convidativo para o Do ou seria apelativo demais.

Acabou por decidir ficar apenas com uma boxer escura porque achava que era o meio termo ideal e foi pro quarto do advogado, sentando na beirada da cama. Deveria ficar deitado? Deveria estar sentado com as pernas abertas? Como uma pessoa ficava quando queria demonstrar que queria transar? Céus… Talvez devesse tirar a boxer e realmente ficar pelado.

E se…

— Boa noite, querido. — Teve seus pensamentos completamente interrompidos com a entrada do Do no quarto. — Seu chuveiro queimou? 

Jongin congelou. Ao encarar o namorado tudo que tinha pensado durante o dia simplesmente foi pro ralo. Sua insegurança foi a mil e simplesmente não tinha coragem mais de nada. Nada de nada.

— Chu-chuveiro? 

— Você tomou banho aqui, não? — Kyungsoo perguntou confuso.

— Não, eu só… Eu estava… Procurando uma camisa minha. — Explicou todo perdido. — Achei que poderia estar nas suas coisas.

— Capaz mesmo. Acabo sempre juntando as roupas quando fica por aqui. — Falou pensativo. — Como foi o seu dia de aula hoje? 

— Não fui. Tive… Dor de cabeça. — Falou rápido, mordendo o lábio inferior pela mentira.

— Mas está se sentindo melhor? — Perguntou preocupado fazendo o Kim se sentir ainda mais culpado pela mentira.

— Estou sim. Já passou. Eu vou fazer jantar pra gente. — Falou mais para sair do quarto do que qualquer outra coisa. Estava nervoso, confuso e com medo.

— Jongin? — Kyungsoo o chamou sério, fazendo-o congelar outra vez próximo à porta. — Não recebo meu beijo?

Conseguiu sorrir em alívio e rapidinho foi até o mais velho, lhe deixando um beijo nos lábios.

— Estava com saudade. — Kyungsoo segredou. — Vou tomar banho e logo te encontro na cozinha, tudo bem?

Jongin se limitou a assentir e saiu do quarto indo para a cozinha.

Apenas quando chegou no cômodo é que conseguiu respirar de fato. O que ele tinha na cabeça? Ele era um idiota! Um covarde de marca maior. Era só chegar e falar que queria transar, não era tão difícil assim. 

O problema era que ele nem tinha mais tanta certeza assim se queria isso. O estômago chegava a revirar em nervosismo. E se doesse muito? E se ele não aguentasse a dor? E se…

Soltou um muxoxo sofrido, escondendo o rosto com as duas mãos sentando em uma das cadeiras da pequena mesa que havia lá. Apoiou a testa na mesa, batendo ela contra o mármore gelado como se de alguma forma aquilo fosse ajudar.

— O que vamos jantar hoje?

Ouvir a voz do namorado lhe fez perceber que estava ali se martirizando há muito tempo, porque pelos cabelos molhados, ele havia tomado banho, se trocado e Jongin ainda estava de cueca no meio da cozinha, sentindo que iria vomitar a qualquer momento.

— Jantar?

— Você disse que iria fazer o jantar. — Explicou confuso, fazendo o Kim arregalar os olhos ao perceber que tinha de fato falado aquilo pra fugir do quarto.

— Eu… Eu…

Kyungsoo estreitou os olhos, cruzando os braços de modo sério.

— O que está acontecendo Jongin? — Perguntou entre preocupação e seriedade.

— Nada, Soo. — Falou rápido, mordendo o lábio inferior.

— Jongin, eu sou advogado. Eu sei quando uma pessoa está mentindo. — Apontou de maneira óbvia. — Sei que está mentindo desde que cheguei, mas imaginei que estivesse sem jeito por estar com pouca roupa. Mas agora vejo que é algo maior e eu quero que você me diga.

Jongin suspirou derrotado. 

— Eu sou um covarde, hyung! E eu me odeio por isso. — Resmungou choroso com um imenso bico nos lábios.

Toda a pose séria do Do se desfez, e com muito cuidado sentou na cadeira ao lado do Kim, para puxá-lo para seu colo e fazer um carinho gentil em suas costas.

— Por que não me conta exatamente o que está acontecendo, uh?

— Eu… Eu tava decidido a transar com você hoje. — Falou de uma só vez, arrancando um suspiro surpreso do advogado. — Porque eu queria isso. Mas aí eu te vi e de repente… Eu fiquei tão nervoso, hyung! Tô nervoso desde que decidi isso, nem ir pra faculdade eu consegui ir. E eu me sinto uma bagunça.

Kyungsoo sorriu levemente, deixando um pequeno selar no ombro desnudo.

— Isso significa que você ainda não está pronto, Jongin. E está tudo bem. Eu já te falei várias vezes que a penetração é algo superestimado. E que a gente já tem uma vida sexual ativa. Chupar, masturbar, estimular não são preliminares. É sexo! Sexo da sua maneira mais pura. E está sendo ótimo pra mim dessa forma. Não está pra você?

— Claro que está. — Respondeu manhoso. — Mas… Tem uma parte de mim que quer mais do que isso, ao menos pra saber. Mas a outra tem medo. Medo de dar tudo errado, de doer muito e que eu perceba que eu não goste disso.

— E qual o problema se não gostar, querido?

— Que você gosta, hyung! Como vai ser nossa relação daqui pra frente?

— A mesma coisa de sempre, Nini. — Disse numa risada. — Eu já me envolvi com pessoas que não gostam de penetrar e nem ser penetradas. E isso não tornou as coisas ruins, pelo contrário. Ela trouxeram outros estímulos que eu nunca havia pensado. Teve uma pessoa que eu fodia as coxas.

— As coxas? — Jongin perguntou confuso.

— Sim, o pau entre as coxas, pressionando. — Explicou, fazendo Kim abrir a boca surpreso. — E foi muito bom. Então mesmo que você não goste, estaremos bem. E Jongin, mesmo que você diga pra mim que nunca mais quer nada sexual, continuará bem pra mim! Eu amo sexo. Porra, é claro que eu amo tudo que envolve sexo! Mas eu amo muito mais você e sou criativo o suficiente pra saciar meus desejos comigo mesmo e brinquedos sexuais. 

Jongin piscou os olhos de modo rápido.

— Você me ama, hyung? — Perguntou baixinho.

— Sim, Jongin. Eu amo você. — Falou sincero. — E eu não quero você passando por essas situações estressantes sem necessidade. Quando tiver que ser, vai ser. E se não for, está tudo bem. 

Jongin acabou por abrir um sorriso tímido, beijando os lábios do Do de forma casta.

— Eu amo muito você, hyung. 

Kyungsoo acabou por também sorrir, abraçando seu garoto com força, fazendo carinho em suas costas. 

Nunca imaginou que encontraria algo ou alguém que amaria mais do que amava sexo. Jongin todo dia lhe fazia descobrir coisas novas.

 

[...]

 

Acabaram por decidir pedir comida depois de conversarem na cozinha, e já bem alimentados tinham ido para o quarto com a intenção de assistir alguma coisa na TV, mas Jongin achou que era uma boa ideia deixar alguns beijinhos no pescoço do Do, e quando perceberam, o Kim estava em seu colo enquanto ambos se beijavam calorosamente. 

Jongin ainda estava apenas com a boxer e isso deu liberdade para que Kyungsoo estivesse apertando as coxas do garoto de modo desimpedido, lhe arrancando suspiros e pequenos gemidinhos manhosos que o Do gostava tanto de ouvir. 

— Soo… — Jongin chamou baixinho todo manhoso.

— Sim querido? — Perguntou deixando um beijo em seu pescoço. 

— Você pode me chupar? — Pediu com as bochechas coradas, que foram seladas pelo Do.

— Eu posso fazer o que você quiser. — Respondeu prontamente, deixando Jongin na cama.

Tirou a boxer, deixando-o completamente desnudo, voltando a beijar a sua boca carregado de volúpia. Aos poucos foi descendo os lábios pela mandíbula, pescoço, até chegar nos mamilos, onde parou. Deu toda a sua atenção aos dois botõezinhos marrons, vendo o garoto se tornar uma completa bagunça.

Jongin era puramente sensível nos mamilos, e depois que Kyungsoo descobriu aquilo, passava bons minutos se dedicando a estimulá-los com a língua e boca, sentindo o mais novo se contorcer abaixo de si em meio a gemidos sôfregos e arrastados. 

Quando acreditava ter provocado o menino o suficiente, desceu a boca pela sua barriga, deixando que a língua escapasse fazendo um rastro de saliva em cima da pele orvalhada, o que arrancou uma risadinha manhosa do mais novo por sentir cócegas na região.

Deixou três beijinhos no ventre, sentindo cócegas na bochecha por conta dos pelinhos que se destacavam por ali, mas que nunca incomodaram o Do, pelo contrário, parecia que reforçava a manha e inocência do namorado. Acabou por deixar um beijinho na glande já babada e antes que pudesse abocanhar o pau duro, sentiu Jongin puxar seu cabelo, fazendo-o questionar:

— Não quer mais? — Perguntou levemente preocupado.

— Quero, mas… — Jongin falou mordendo o lábio. — Eu pensei em algo e… Eu quero… Mas tô com vergonha. 

— Você sabe que pode me pedir qualquer coisa, Nini. — Murmurou amoroso, passando a estimular minimamente o pau do garoto com a mão, recebendo um suspiro.

— Eu vi um filme com o Sehun mais cedo. Pornô. Entre dois homens. — Kyungsoo arregalou os olhos mas não parou com o estímulo.

— Achei que o Sehun fosse hétero.

— E ele é. — Jongin suspirou novamente. — Mas eu pedi e o Sehun dificilmente me nega algo.

— Quem é o louco de negar alguma coisa pra você? — Kyungsoo riu, apertando a glande com um pouquinho de força, fazendo Jongin gemer.

— Você está me desconcentrando, Soo. — Reclamou manhoso.

— Desculpe querido. — Falou falsamente. — O que você quer, uh?

— Lá no filme, um carinha, ele meio que… Colocava a língua lá. Lá, sabe?

— No pau?

— Não, hyung! Lá mesmo, sabe? — Kyungsoo estreitou os olhos um pouco confuso, até mesmo parando os movimentos com as mãos. 

— Ahh… Certo. O cara chupou o cu do outro, foi isso? — Jongin choramingou.

— Por que você tem que falar assim?

— Lá pode ser muitas coisas. — O Do deu de ombros. — Mas é isso que você quer? Quer eu chupe você…  _ Lá? _

— Não me zomba, hyung! — Falou num bico e Kyungsoo só pode ter certeza que namorava o garoto mais adorável do mundo.

— Desculpa, querido. — Novamente se desculpou sem de fato se sentir culpado. — Mas agora, preciso que você abra as perninhas pra mim, você pode fazer isso?

Mesmo envergonhado, Jongin assentiu com a cabeça, flexionando o joelho e abrindo as pernas de modo que agora o Do conseguia vê-lo de forma exposta. 

Kyungsoo suspirou pesado, vendo o buraquinho virgem se contraindo minimamente. Já havia visto Jongin nu uma porção de vezes, mas todo exposto assim, foi a primeira, e o pau deu uma guinada com aquela visão.

— T-Tem algo de errado? — Jongin perguntou inseguro pela falta de reação do mais velho.

— Não… Eu só… Você é perfeito demais pra minha sanidade. — Suspirou. — Mas eu vou cuidar bem de você. E você lembra, né? Se ficar desconfortável…

— Eu te aviso. — Jongin completou facilmente.

Kyungsoo abriu ainda mais as pernas do Kim, que ao notar a expressão faminta do namorado ao lhe ver daquela forma, escondeu o rosto com as mãos, totalmente envergonhado. Mas logo aquilo caiu por terra, principalmente quando sentiu a língua quente contra seu buraquinho sensível, lhe arrancando um gemido alto.

O Do deixou apenas algumas lambidas para ver a reação do mais novo, e acabou soltando uma risada ao ver o garoto completamente bagunçado. Acabou por passar a chupá-lo de fato, deixando que a língua invadisse a cavidade apertada, fazendo Jongin gemer ainda mais alto e choroso.

As mãos do mais novo enroscaram nos fios curtos do mais velho e sem nem perceber forçava mais o rosto contra suas nádegas, ao que o DO não reclamou, continuou os estímulos com a língua chupando o cuzinho do namorado, sentido o próprio pau ficar babado dentro da calça que usava. 

Jongin passou a erguer o quadril, os dedinhos dos pés se contorcendo à medida que sentia o corpo ficar cada vez mais quente, mais descontrolado. Sabia que com um pouco mais, acabaria gozando, ao mesmo tempo que sentia necessidade de um pouco mais, mais da língua, mais dentro de si…

— Soo, Soo, Soo! — Choramingou necessitado, puxando os fios de cabelo do outro, que automaticamente parou, preocupado que tivesse feito algo que não deveria.

— Sim, querido? Quer parar? — Perguntou preocupado.

Jongin negou com a cabeça.

— E-Eu… Eu… Eu quero mais. — Pediu num sôfrego.

— Mais? 

— Seus dedos. Por favor. Por favor. Eu tô pronto pra isso, hyung. Por favor. — Pediu choroso.

Kyungsoo respirou fundo porque, puta merda, era demais lidar com um Jongin choroso implorando daquele jeito.

— Você tem certeza, querido? — Perguntou esfregando o indicador de levinho na entrada enrugada.

— Tenho, Soo. Por favor…

Kyungsoo tornou a suspirar e levantou da cama, fazendo o Kim arregalar os olhos, preocupado que tivesse dito algo errado a ponto de fazer o Do desistir.

— Soo?

— Não quero te machucar. — Explicou, mostrando a embalagem de lubrificante que fora pegar antes de voltar a ficar entre as pernas do Kim. 

Jongin assistiu com atenção o namorado despejando o líquido incolor em seus dedos e sentiu todo o corpo arrepiar quando ele voltou a lhe tocar, porque o lubrificante era gelado. Sentiu o dedo lhe invadindo e não foi tão doloroso como imaginava que seria; na verdade, não passava de um pequeno incômodo.

Kyungsoo prestava atenção em todas as reações de Jongin, pronto pra parar no momento que fosse necessário. Penetrou todo o dedo e devagar, passou a tirar quase por completo e colocar outra vez, vendo o mais novo suspirar e soltar pequenos gemidos deleitosos.

Passou a imprimir mais velocidade no que fazia e um pouco mais de força, mas nada exagerado. Por mais que quisesse foder e céus, como queria, estava pensando exclusivamente no prazer do Kim, mesmo que sentisse seus dedos esmagados e não deixasse de imaginar como seria sentir aquilo em seu pau. Jongin era quente, apertado, bom, delicioso. Não iria se sentir patético se gozasse só em meter nele com seus dedos.

— Hyung… Hyung… Coloca mais um. — Jongin pediu manhoso, os olhos espremidos. O dedo dentro de si era bom, mas ele tinha a sensação de que queria mais.

Kyungsoo não questionou o pedido porque sentia o garoto relaxado o suficiente para colocar mais um, vendo-o gemer alto quando passou a penetrá-lo com o dedo médio além do indicador. 

Voltou a estimulá-lo, dessa vez colocando um pouco mais de força e curvando os dedos, enquanto com a canhota masturbava o pau do garoto de modo desajeitado, este que agora gemia alto em meio a uma respiração entrecortada, sem conseguir de fato definir tudo aquilo que sentia.

Jongin estava lindo. Kyungsoo sempre achou o garoto lindo, mas daquele jeitinho, com as pernas abertas, gemendo alto enquanto metia fundo os dedos naquele cuzinho gostoso, Jongin chegava ao ápice da beleza. O pau gotejava, pulsando dolorido dentro da calça porque… Céus… Jongin era perfeito demais em absolutamente tudo.

— Soo… Hm…. Soo. — Chamou rouquinho, forçando a abrir os olhos e encarar o mais velho, que tinha um sorriso calmo em seus lábios.

— Sim querido? — Perguntou sem deixar de fazer o que fazia.

— Faz amor comigo? Eu tô pronto. Eu quero. Faz amor comigo, Soo. — Pediu manhoso, e se Kyungsoo não tivesse tanto autocontrole, ele teria gozado ali só com aquelas palavras manhosas. 

— Jonginie… Você-

— Por favor! Você disse que eu saberia quando fosse o momento. Eu sei. Eu quero fazer amor com você.

Kyungsoo tornou a suspirar, tirando os dedos de dentro do Kim, que soltou um muxoxo pelo vazio. Estava com as mãos trêmulas, chegava quase a ser ridículo o modo como estava nervoso por aquilo, enquanto Jongin parecia completamente certo do que desejava.

Tirou a calça em uma única puxada, jogando em qualquer lugar do quarto. Não tardou a colocar uma boa quantidade de lubrificante na mão para espalhar no próprio pau, que já estava molhado.

Estava preocupado, sentia que não tinha preparado o mais novo o suficiente porque não tivera qualquer pretensão naquilo, só queria fazer que o Kim sentisse o contato. Fora por isso que fez tudo de modo muito vagaroso, pressionando a glande no buraquinho que não parava de piscar, enfiando apenas a cabecinha, ganhando um gemido arrastado do mais novo.

— Tudo bem? — Perguntou realmente afetado, ao mesmo tempo que não queria machucá-lo, estava louco de tesão pelo aperto contra seu pau.

— Coloca de uma vez, Soo. — Pediu com a voz quebrada.

— Vai doer demais, querido.

— Ao menos eu sinto de uma vez só. — Justificou, mordendo o lábio.

— Nini…

— Por favor, preciso passar por isso de uma só vez.

Kyungsoo não tinha certeza se aquilo era uma boa ideia, mas Jongin deveria saber o que era melhor pra si, e por isso segurou firmemente a cintura do namorado e impulsionou o quadril, metendo todo o pau de uma vez só.

Jongin gritou alto ao tempo que Kyungsoo gemeu completamente afetado pelo pau pressionado. O Kim cravou as unhas nas costas do Do enquanto soluçava pela dor, fazendo Kyungsoo se encontrar extremamente culpado por estar se sentindo tão bem pelo aperto. 

Levou a mão para o pau do Kim e passou a masturbá-lo devagar, querendo desviar sua atenção da dor, deixando beijos pelo pescoço do garoto, murmurando o quanto Jongin era perfeito e maravilhoso para si.

Demorou um pouco para que os soluços diminuíssem e o incômodo passasse. Foi Jongin que passou a se mover, possivelmente em busca de algo mais confortável, e Kyungsoo viu isso como uma abertura para passar a se mover, devagar, ganhando suspiros fortes e gemidinhos ainda doloridos. 

Foi aos poucos que os movimentos foram progredindo e os gemidos de dor iam sendo substituídos pelos de prazer, e quando Kyungsoo finalmente encontrou a próstata do mais novo, ele acabou virando uma bagunça, gemendo ainda mais alto, completamente perdido naquele prazer imenso que ele nunca havia sentindo antes. 

Implorava, murmurando “por favor” diversas vezes ainda que não conseguisse elaborar aquilo de fato, mas não era preciso porque Kyungsoo entendia. Passou a surrar ali, nada muito forte ou exagerado, apenas o suficiente para estimular mais a área e ver Jongin chorando de prazer em meio àqueles gemidos manhosos.

— Soo, eu… Eu… Eu…

— Isso querido, venha pra mim. Venha. — Murmurou contra a audição alheia, sem parar de meter e masturbá-lo. 

E Jongin veio. 

Gozou em um grito afetado de prazer, completamente perdido naquele conjunto de sensações que experimentava. Foi demais para si. Foi demais. O estímulo em seu pau, sua próstata, os beijos em seu pescoço, os suspiros e gemidos roucos do Do contra seu ouvido. Tudo foi demais. 

Estava completamente mole, entorpecido, o corpo parecia que estava formigando por completo. Nem mesmo sentiu quando Kyungsoo saiu de dentro de si, notando apenas quando o viu, na sua visão turva, se masturbar entre suas pernas.

Em algum momento foi limpo, lembrava de sentir um pano quente contra sua pele, mas se perguntassem a ele como Kyungsoo estava ao seu lado lhe abraçando enquanto os dois já estavam limpos, não conseguiria dizer.

Foi um mix de tantos sentimentos, de tantas coisas, que a cabeça do estudante estava um branco total. Foi tão bom, tão gostoso, tão incrível… Como aquilo poderia ser um pecado?

— Querido, você está bem? — Kyungsoo perguntou depois de um tempo, deixando um beijo suave em seu ombro.

— Tô mole. — Foi tudo que conseguiu responder, fazendo o Do rir.

— Quer dormir um pouquinho? A gente conversa melhor amanhã sobre isso.

— Uhum. — Respondeu ainda fraquinho — Mas eu fui bem, hyung?

— Você foi incrível, querido. O melhor de todos. — Falou sincero, apertando-o em um abraço.

— Não é pra mentir, bobão. — Resmungou manhoso, se aninhando no peito do mais velho.

— Não estou. Foi a melhor experiência que tive na minha vida. Também foi minha primeira vez, Nini.

— Mentira. — Disse num muxoxo. — Você teve umas quadrilhões antes de mim!

— Foi a primeira vez que fiz amor, querido. E foi uma das coisas mais incríveis da minha vida. Eu amo muito você.

Jongin virou o rosto para poder ver o alheio e sorriu, deixando um selinho bem de leve antes de voltar a se aninhar.

— Eu te amo muito, Soo. — Murmurou sonolento, já fechando os olhinhos.

Kyungsoo deixou um beijo nos cabelos do mais novo e ninou o seu sono. 

Sexo sempre deixava a sensação que ele estava completo.

Mas com Jongin, naquela noite, Kyungsoo acreditava que tinha transbordado.

 

[...]

 

Jongin quase riu quando abriu a porta e viu a expressão preocupada do irmão. Aparentemente ter reforçado um zilhão de vezes que não era nada demais não tinha servido de absolutamente nada.

— Por que parece que você vai matar alguém? — Jongin perguntou rindo, dando espaço na porta pro Kim mais velho entrar.

— Porque estou preparado para isso se for o caso. — Falou sério — Cadê o Do?

— Precisou dar um pulinho no escritório. Algo sobre documentos pra assinar. — Disse dando de ombros. — Por isso achei que seria um bom momento para você vir aqui. — Explicou indo sentar no sofá, esperando que o irmão fizesse o mesmo e sentasse do seu lado.

— Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Jongin suspirou e assentiu com a cabeça.

— Mas realmente não é nada ruim. De verdade. — Foi rápido em dizer. — Mas você é a pessoa mais importante do mundo pra mim. Eu não consigo pensar em outra pessoa se não você para dividir as coisas da minha vida. Porque eu sei que você vai me proteger, me aconselhar e até brigar quando for preciso para que eu possa amadurecer. E por isso eu queria dividir isso contigo antes de falar para qualquer outra pessoa.

— Você pode falar o que quiser comigo, Nini. — Jongdae sorriu, pegando as mãos do irmão com carinho.

— Eu… Tive minha primeira vez com o Soo ontem a noite. — Falou baixinho, meio envergonhado.

— Foi consentido? — O Kim mais velho foi rápido em perguntar, os olhos estreitos.

— Sim, hyung! Eu que quis. Tudo que aconteceu foi porque eu quis, eu juro a você. O Soo perguntou milhões de vezes se eu tinha certeza antes de fazer qualquer coisa.

Jongdae pareceu suspirar um pouco mais aliviado.

— Ele foi cuidadoso com você?

— Foi sim. — Disse num meio sorriso. — Foi bom, hyung. Eu gostei. Ele foi cuidadoso, respeitou todos os meus limites e não fez nada que eu não quisesse. E conversou comigo hoje de manhã quando acordamos pra saber como tinha sido pra mim, se algo me deixou desconfortável e se ele de alguma forma tinha ultrapassado alguma barreira. 

— Não fez mais que a obrigação dele. — Falou sério e Jongin acabou rindo.

— Foi um passo gigantesco pra mim, sabe? Indo além da questão sexual, mas por tudo que eu sou. De todas as minhas crenças, de tudo que deixei de lado, isso foi o ponto mais alto. Eu realmente fui contra tudo que eu um dia achei que deveria fazer. Eu tinha medo de como eu me sentiria depois, se eu ia me arrepender, mas… Não sinto. Eu sinto que fiz tudo que eu queria ter feito e que Deus acima de tudo, me quer feliz. E eu estou feliz.

— Isso é tudo que importa pra mim, Nini. — Jongdae falou sorrindo. — Claro que não estou satisfeito em saber que meu irmãozinho foi corrompido por um safado! Mas se foi sua escolha e se ela te faz feliz, eu também fico feliz.

— Eu sei que é meio aleatório estar te contando algo tão íntimo — Jongin murmurou mordendo o lábio inferior. — Mas eu precisava, entende? Eu precisava ter certeza de que realmente estava tudo bem, de que não fiz algo errado e que eu não sou uma pessoa ruim que desrespeita o amor de Deus.

— Seria um desrespeito se você estivesse se colocando numa situação infeliz por achar que deveria fazer. Deus, acima de tudo, quer seus filhos bem, felizes. Ele deve estar orgulhoso de você, Nini. De você ter crescido e amadurecido sem em nenhum momento deixar o seu amor e benevolência de lado. Está tudo bem, meu anjo. Deus te ama e sempre te amará. 

Jongin abriu um imenso sorriso e apertou o irmão no abraço, que também sorrindo, retribuiu igualmente.

Se soltaram apenas quando a porta do apartamento foi aberta e a visão do Kim mais velho foi diretamente para o Do, que arregalou os olhos ao perceber a presença do cunhado no meio da sua sala na manhã seguinte que havia transado com Jongin.

— Essa é aquela hora que eu saio correndo pra salvar minha vida? — Kyungsoo perguntou incerto, ainda parado na porta.

Jongin riu.

— Eu não acredito que você me convenceu a deixar meu irmão morar aqui pra no final de tudo você tirar a virgindade dele, Kyungsoo.

— Não vai acontecer de novo, prometo que não vou mais tirar a virgindade dele!

Jongin gargalhou.

— Você vai casar com ele, estamos entendidos?

— Por que? Ele não tá grávido. Tenho certeza disso, não gozei dentro.

— MEU DEUS, ME POUPE DOS DETALHES DISSO, KYUNGSOO! — Jongdae gritou e o Do levantou ambas as mãos como se fosse inocente.

Jongin não conseguia parar de rir. 

Definitivamente Deus ainda o amava, e além disso, havia separado as melhores pessoas do mundo para estar do seu lado.

 

[...]

 

Kyungsoo soltou um longo suspiro, jogando a maleta sobre a mesa enquanto olhava seu reflexo na janela da sala para tentar ajeitar a gravata torta, ainda que soubesse que não seria de muita serventia, porque sua camisa social estava completamente amassada. Deveria estar irritado mas tudo que tinha no rosto era um sorriso satisfeito.

Havia se passado dois meses desde que ele e Jongin tiveram sua primeira relação mais íntima, e depois disso Jongin simplesmente desabrochou. O medo e a insegurança já eram quase inexistentes, e o garoto parecia cada vez mais firme sobre o que queria e desejava. Já não havia mais vergonha, não havia mais o  _ fazer coisinhas _ e nem mesmo a própria preocupação exacerbada do Do de extrapolar os limites do Kim. 

Jongin se mostrou um verdadeiramente amante do sexo, assim como o próprio Do era. Transavam quase todos os dias das mais diferentes formas possíveis, descobrindo a cada dia um ritmo mais gostoso para vivenciar aquilo. O mais novo parecia tão viciado que Kyungsoo às vezes se via assustado quando era agarrado sem mais nem menos, ou quando estava lendo um caso sentado no sofá e assim que dava por si, Jongin estava no meio das suas pernas tirando o pau de sua calça.

Hoje tinha sido um dia assim, onde o Do se sentia uma ridícula presa do universitário. Como teria reunião à tarde com outros advogados, decidira por um terno escuro, e quando foi se despedir do namorado com um beijo nos lábios, as coisas evoluíram de maneira descontrolada, de modo que o advogado chegara atrasado no trabalho, enquanto o terno não poderia ser mais utilizado por estar sujo de porra. 

Mas, obviamente, não havia qualquer arrependimento.

— Que bom que você chegou. Estava procurando por você desde que eu coloquei os meus pés nessa empresa. — Baekhyun murmurou entrando na sala. — Meu Deus, você estava dentro de um liquidificador?

— Tá muito bagunçado? — Perguntou um tanto preocupado.

— Bastante. — Baekhyun disse num suspiro indo até o advogado, tirando a gravata do mesmo para colocar de novo. — Acordou tarde?

— Não. Acordei no horário de sempre.

— Academia? — Perguntou dando o nó na gravata.

— Estou malhando quando saio daqui. Jongin não me deixar sair da cama cedo.

— Prontinho! — Falou olhando satisfeito pelo seu trabalho. — Qual o motivo do atraso e das roupas amassadas então?

— Jongin! — Apontou como se fosse óbvio e o Byun riu.

— Ele ainda está na fase de adolescente que descobriu o sexo e quer meter todos os dias? 

— Sim! Hoje ele me veio com um papo que eu estava bonito demais para não ser chupado. O que é que eu ia dizer, Baek? — Indagou sério.

— Eu diria: pois venha mamar, bebê. — Respondeu igualmente sério, fazendo o Do rir.

— Foi exatamente o que eu disse. Eu te falei que o Jongin simplesmente está viciado em chupar, não te disse?

— O que mostra que você é um sortudo do caralho. Porque o garoto tem uma boca muito bonitinha. Se eu tivesse aquela boquinha querendo me chupar todos os dias eu ia viver com meu pau lá dentro. 

— Mas não pode, porque é meu. — Sorriu debochado, fazendo o Byun revirar os olhos. — Mas enfim, ele está perfeito nisso. De verdade, sem sentimentalismo, melhor boquete desse mundo. Ele nasceu pra isso.

— Só acredito sentindo. — Falou olhando para as próprias unhas.

— Vai ficar sem acreditar. — Zombou. — E aí… Ele sempre pergunta “Eu fui bom, hyung?” no final de qualquer coisa que a gente faça. Agora imagina, o garoto ajoelhado na minha frente, o rostinho todo cheio de porra e me perguntando se foi bom…

— Espero que você tenha o fodido como recompensa, porque se não, eu vou roubar o garoto pra mim porque você não merece.

— É claro que eu fodi. É por isso que estou atrasado e com as roupas amassadas.

— Bom, eu até ia te dar uma advertência por atraso, mas pra mim, sua justificativa é completamente plausível. Então, está tudo bem. — Tornou a falar sério e Kyungsoo riu, lhe estapeando o braço.

— E o que você queria comigo desde cedo?

Baekhyun suspirou.

— Eu tenho uma pergunta, meio séria.

— Boquete. — Falou prontamente.

— Concordo que isso é a melhor resposta pra qualquer pergunta, mas… Preciso de algo além disso.

— Diga… 

— Já aconteceu de algum momento você estar transando com alguém e ser uma delícia, mas… O ápice de tudo é o sorriso bonitinho da outra pessoa no pós-orgasmo? — Baekhyun indagou sério.

— Sim. Com o Jongin. Fodê-lo é uma coisa esplêndida mas o sorrisinho cansado e ele se aninhando no meu peito todo manhoso falando que me ama é a melhor coisa de tudo. — Falou facilmente, fazendo o Baekhyun arregalar os olhos.

— Você sente isso com o Jongin? — Perguntou realmente chocado.

— Sim?

— Ah não! Ah não! Eu não posso estar tendo um Jongin, Soo! Não posso. Eu sou novo demais para aposentar o meu pau. Tem muito cu e buceta por aí pra eu comer. — Choramingou.

— Mas se você está tendo um Jongin, você não vai aposentar o seu pau. Na verdade, capaz dele acabar caindo como eu acho que vai acontecer a qualquer momento comigo. — Falou sério, encostando o corpo na mesa e cruzando os braços.

— Então dá um descanso. Coloca o garoto para ser ativo!

— Eu juro que penso nisso, mas quando dou por mim, ele já tá sentado no meu colo. E se eu nunca neguei um cu que me foi oferecido, imagina negar o do meu namorado? — Falou arqueando ambas as sobrancelha. — E quem é seu Jongin?

Baekhyun até abriu a boca pra falar alguma coisa, mas uma batida na porta interrompeu ambos.

— Entra. — Kyungsoo falou baixo, mas foi o suficiente para a pessoa ouvir e entrar.

— Licença, Senhor Do. O despachante pediu pra eu deixar alguns documentos pro senhor assinar. — Falou erguendo a pasta que tinha em mãos.

— Tudo bem. Quando preciso devolver? — Kyungsoo perguntou, esticando o braço pra pegar a pasta.

— Até a hora do almoço.

— Certo. Obrigado, Chanyeol. E já te falei mil vezes que não precisa dessa coisa de senhor, certo? — Sorriu levemente para o garoto.

— Tudo bem — falou esboçando um sorriso já direcionando o corpo para a saída.

— Chanyeol? — Baekhyun chamou, fazendo o garoto o fitar. — Vem aqui.

O Park prontamente foi, ficando de frente ao mais baixo, que levou a mão à gola da camisa, ajeitando a mesma.

— Prontinho. Agora você está preparado pra ser o melhor estagiário dessa bagaça.

— Obrigado, Senhor Byun. — Disse num sorriso aberto.

— Almoce comigo e me provará que realmente está grato.

— Tudo bem. — Disse num sorrisinho envergonhado. — Até o almoço então. Com licença, Senhor Do.

Kyungsoo observou o garoto saindo da sala para direcionar seu olhar para o melhor amigo, que tinha um sorrisinho estranho nos lábios.

— O seu Jongin é o Chanyeol? — Perguntou em uma risada.

— O que? Que? Tá tão óbvio assim? Puta merda! Eu tenho um Jongin mesmo? — Falou afetado em meio às risadas do Do.

— Você tem um Jongin sim, querido. Sinto informar. Ou nem sinta, ter um Jongin é algo muito bom.

— Eu tô fodido, Soo. — Choramingou. — Bicho, eu não sei onde eu perdi o controle. Sexta-feira passada eu chamei ele pra jantar comigo e ele disse que agradecia o convite mas não tava muito a fim de transar. E Kyungsoo. KYUNGSOO DE DEUS. Eu me senti arrasado por ele achar que eu só queria transar com ele?

— Mas você só estava transando com ele, Baekhyun.

— EU SEI! — Falou num grunhido. — Mas eu fiquei muito mal. Me senti um lixo. Senti… Eu não sei. Eu sei que eu falei que era só um jantar. E puta merda, foi incrível? Ele parecia todo acuadinho sem o tesão corroendo, sabe? Ele é todo desastrado, tem uma risada escandalosa e…

— O seu Jongin…

— Oh inferno. O meu Jongin. — Disse pesaroso. — O que eu faço agora? 

— Você fala pra ele que quer algo sério e veja se ele quer. — Kyungsoo disse de forma simplista.

— E se ele não quiser?

— Aí você come vários cus e bucetas até esquecê-lo.

— Me parece um ótimo plano. — Baekhyun falou sério. — Você tem razão. Mesmo eu sabendo que tudo isso é um castigo.

— Castigo?

— Claro, Soo. Somos dois demônios da putaria. Aí Deus, bravo, coloca dois anjinhos para nos castigar. Para nos tornar anjos também e salvar nossas almas. — Falou realmente sério fazendo o Do rir. — Quer saber? Eu vou falar com ele é agora.

E simplesmente saiu da sala, deixando um Do pra trás, risonho.

Acabou por negar com a cabeça e pegar a pasta deixada pelo Park para começar a trabalhar, sendo interrompido por um vibrar do seu celular. Tirou-o do bolso e desbloqueou a tela para ver do que se tratava.

 

**Nini (08:47)**

Hyuuuuuuuuuung…

Eu já tô com saudades de você me fodendo :c

 

Kyungsoo suspirou.

Começava a discordar da teoria do Byun. Definitivamente não era Jongin que estava salvando a sua alma. Era ele que estava condenando o Kim diretamente para o inferno.

E não se arrependia em nada nisso.

 

[...]

 

Jongin, de modo bem preguiçoso, se jogou em cima do Do, que mexendo no celular, se limitou a rir, abrindo os braços para acolher melhor o namorado manhoso.

— O Dae acabou de me mandar mensagem — murmurou baixinho, escondendo o rosto na curvatura do pescoço do Do.

— Ele já chegou na casa dos seus pais? — Perguntou sem tirar os olhos da tela do celular.

— Chegou de tarde. Mas ele meio que me mandou um pedido de desculpas. Ele sem querer acabou contando que estou namorando você aos meus pais.

Kyungsoo deixou o celular de lado na mesma hora, fitando o Kim de modo preocupado. Até onde lembrava a mãe do garoto era completamente religiosa e não sabia o que esperar do pai dele.

— Você está bem? — Perguntou fazendo um carinho suave nas suas costas.

— Estou sim — disse num meio sorriso. — Ele disse que o papai não pareceu mal com isso. Ele só perguntou pro Dae se eu estava feliz e foi isso. A mãe… Ela ficou meio louca. Mas o Dae conversou com ela e as coisas estão mais calmas. Ela quer conhecer você. 

— Você acha que estamos em problemas?

— Acho que não. A mãe sempre foi tranquila. Ela acredita fielmente que Deus é amor, nunca foi de ter preconceito com diferentes orientações sexuais. Acho que ela só deve estar frustrada porque achava que eu casaria com alguma irmã da igreja.

— E como você está com tudo isso? — Perguntou deixando o nariz roçar no alheio.

— Eu realmente estou bem. Mesmo que a mãe fique meio estranha comigo, é o tempo dela, certo? Da mesma maneira que eu tive meu próprio tempo. Sei que Deus vai confortar o coração dela e ela vai perceber que o importante é o amor — falou esboçando um sorriso que foi beijado pelo mais velho.

— Que bom então, querido. Se você está bem então eu também estou.

— E o que você estava fazendo no celular? — Perguntou curioso.

— Tava conversando com Baekhyun. Ele é sem noção e fica mandando fotos dele transando com o namoradinho.

— Oh, ele e o Chanyeol estão realmente namorando?

— Sim, sim. Chanyeol custou a acreditar que o Baekhyun falava sério, ainda um tanto traumatizado da última relação, mas Baekhyun sempre consegue o que quer. Acredita que ele até passou a vergonha de fazer uma serenata para o Chanyeol? — Falou rindo, fazendo o Kim rir também.

— Deve ter sido engraçado. 

— E foi. Ele fez num motel. Imagina o Baekhyun cantando, pelado, usando um tubo de lubrificante de microfone? Super sem noção, mas funcionou. — Deu de ombros.

— Você também manda fotos da gente transando pra ele, hyung?

— Não. Claro que não, Jongin. É sua intimidade, não vou expor pra quem quer que seja sem sua autorização. Baekhyun me manda porque o Chanyeol é exibicionista e autorizou que o Byun mandasse pra mim. 

— Exibicionista? — Perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha direita.

— Uma pessoa que sente tesão em estar sendo observado. O contrário de voyeur, aquilo que te expliquei semana passada.

— Como quando eu tentei te masturbar lá na república enquanto a gente jantava com o Dae?

— Ele jogou a colher na minha cabeça! Isso mesmo. Quase isso. — Falou rindo. — Só que um pouquinho mais. É atrativo demais para ele que outra pessoa esteja assistindo, entende? 

— E você assiste, hyung?

— Baekhyun perguntou se eu podia, mas eu não sinto vontade e acho desconfortável para você sendo seu namorado. Então, deixo só que ele me mande as fotos que nem me dou ao trabalho de baixar. — Explicou. — Mas se te incomodar, digo pro Baekhyun nem mesmo me mandar.

— Não me incomoda não. — Falou sincero. — Mas você sente vontade de transar com eles?

— Eu já te contei que transei com os dois não foi? Ao mesmo tempo. — Jongin assentiu com a cabeça. — Foi bom. Mas passou. Eu realmente estou satisfeito com nossa relação, querido. Então não, não sinto mais vontade de transar com eles.

— Às vezes eu queria ter menos vergonha de pensar em outra pessoa com a gente. Naquele vídeo que a gente assistiu semana passada que era com três, parecia muito bom. Mas tenho vergonha e medo de ser deixado de lado e ficar triste.

Kyungsoo sorriu lhe beijando a bochecha.

— Se um dia você realmente tiver vontade de um threesome, eu jamais te deixaria de lado e convidaria alguém que eu confie cegamente, que eu sei que cuidaria bem de você e não ficaria querendo atrapalhar nossa relação depois. Até diria o Baekhyun, mas agora ele é uma pessoa comprometida.

— Aí a gente teria que chamar o Chanyeol também, né? — Disse pensativo.

— É… Praticamente uma suruba. — Falou rindo.

— Suruba é uma palavra engraçada. — Jongin apontou ainda pensativo.

— Toda vez que você fala que uma palavra sexual é engraçada eu lembro de você tendo uma crise de risos no meio do sexo quando eu falei que ia comer seu cu.

— Ai hyung. — Jongin começou a rir. — Cu é muito engraçado. É muito engraçado mesmo. Eu não me aguento. — Já gargalhava fazendo Kyungsoo rir também.

— Eu te amo demais, sabia? — O advogado falou de modo repentino.

Jongin o fitou perdido mas acabou por voltar a rir, selando seus lábios.

— Eu te amo muito, hyung. Muito mesmo. 


	11. The one that I belong to,

Kyungsoo suspirou profundamente quando viu o celular vibrando em cima da mesa. Deveria pegar e ver o que era a notificação, mas já desconfiava do que exatamente se tratava, e por isso resolveu ignorar pelo menos até conseguir terminar de ler o processo que tinha em mãos. 

Quando vibrou outra vez, ele praticamente choramingou porque se sentia cada vez mais tentado em olhar, mesmo sabendo que no momento em que fizesse isso, tudo desandaria e ele ficaria com trabalho acumulado. Coisa que estava acontecendo com muita frequência, diga-se de passagem.

A verdade era que Jongin estava se tornando a tentação mais doce que Kyungsoo um dia havia provado. O estudante de Veterinária havia mudado em diversos fatores, e em nada parecia com aquele garoto tímido que nem mesmo conseguia dizer “sexo”. Claro que a personalidade antiga do Kim ainda estava ali presente em sorrisos doces e olhar gentil, mas além disso…

Estavam namorando oficialmente há quase um ano. E a cada dia que se passava Kyungsoo se via cada vez mais rendido àquele bico gostoso e voz manhosa no pé de seu ouvido, que conseguia qualquer coisa que quisesse. Jongin tinha desabrochado. Estava mais determinado, seguro de si e bem ousado. E isso não se limitava a questões puramente sexuais!

Agora ele tinha um grupo de amigos na faculdade, conseguia ser mais sociável e colocar o seu querer acima de muitas coisas. Não havia largado a religião. Sua crença em Deus crescia todos os dias, cada vez mais forte, e suas idas à igreja eram constantes, assim como as suas orações.

Por vezes Jongdae agradecia ao Do por ter ajudado o Kim a amadurecer. Mas Kyungsoo sempre era categórico em falar que as mudanças vieram exclusivamente do próprio garoto, que entre suas crenças e pensamentos, achou o caminho para si e sua liberdade. Talvez Kyungsoo tenha sido um mínimo estímulo, mas todo o crescimento do Jongin era mérito próprio.

Foi ao pensar no garoto que o celular vibrou outra vez, e Kyungsoo sabia que a batalha estava perdida. Fechou a pasta com o processo e pegou o aparelho, vendo que na tela de bloqueio - que tinha uma foto sua com o Kim tirada há muito custo porque o Do não era fã de fotos - havia seis notificações do aplicativo de mensagem.

Rapidamente desbloqueou.

 

**Nini ♥ (09:57)**

Eu odeio ficar de férias e você não. Eu fico entediado, hyung!

 

**Nini ♥ (09:59)**

Por que você não me responde? ))))))))):

 

**Nini ♥ (10:03)**

Eu ainda tô na cama. Sem roupa. Você devia me dar atenção.

 

**_Nini ♥ enviou uma imagem._ **

 

**Nini ♥ (10:06)**

Você mordeu com força minha bunda ontem! Tá toda marcada, está vendo? :c

 

**Nini ♥ (10:09)**

Ver as marcas me deixou excitado T^T 

 

Kyungsoo suspirou de modo pesado, ainda encarando a foto que recebera da bunda bonita do namorado, de fato, completamente marcada. 

 

**Do Kyungsoo (10:14)**

Você sabe que eu estou trabalhando, querido.

 

**Nini ♥ (10:15)**

Mas você pode tirar 5 minutinhos pra mim!

O advogado riu, negando com a cabeça.

 

**Do Kyungsoo (10:15)**

Nunca são só 5 minutinhos, Nini.

 

**Nini ♥ (10:16)**

Isso é um desafio pra eu te fazer gozar mais rápido???

Você sabe que eu consigo.

Eu tô muito bom nisso!

 

O Do suspirou novamente, afrouxando a gravata. 

 

**Do Kyungsoo (10:17)**

Eu sei que consegue, querido.

Eu jamais duvidaria.

Mas agora eu preciso trabalhar!

 

Não obteve qualquer resposta depois disso, fazendo arquear a sobrancelha e encarar a tela do celular. Será que Jongin tinha voltado a dormir? 

Sua resposta chegou cinco minutos depois, em forma de vídeo.

 

**Nini ♥ (10:22)**

Eu sei que precisa trabalhar.

Mas o que eu faço com isso?

**_Nini ♥ enviou um vídeo._ **

 

Era um vídeo curto, de menos de um minuto, mas que foi o suficiente pra deixar o advogado fora de si. Jongin possivelmente havia apoiado o celular no criado-mudo porque ele estava deitado sobre a cama grande, o corpo completamente desnudo, com um dildo roxo no meio das pernas. 

No vídeo o garoto se empinava um pouco mais, de modo que deixava que o brinquedo ficasse cada vez mais pressionado contra o buraquinho que o Do gostava tanto de foder. 

Jongin apenas provocava a si mesmo como Kyungsoo já estava cansado de fazer, quando esfregava apenas sua glande até que o garoto implorasse para ser fodido. Aquilo havia se tornado uma das coisas favoritas do advogado, porque Jongin era putamente delicioso quando implorava pelo seu pau.

Um pouquinho antes do vídeo acabar, Jongin meteu o dildo em si, gemendo alto e jogando a cabeça pra trás, chamando pelo Do. Depois disso, o escuro possivelmente do vídeo cortado.

 

**Do Kyungsoo (10:25)**

Puta merda, Jongin!

Você não pode me provocar quando eu tô no trabalho.

  
  


**Nini ♥ (10:26)**

Eu só pedi uma sugestão do que fazer :c

Você pode continuar a trabalhar, hyung ~

 

**Do Kyungsoo (10:26)**

Você tá fodido, garoto.

 

**Nini ♥ (10:27)**

Na verdade, amor...

Eu estou me fodendo ^^

 

Kyungsoo grunhiu, levantando-se para ir até a porta e trancá-la. Aquele era o terceiro dia seguido que ele trancava a maldita porta porque Jongin o provocava o suficiente para se ver obrigado a bater uma no meio do trabalho.

Céus!

Como um anjinho daquele se tornou o próprio demônio?

 

[…]

 

— A culpa é toda sua! — Kyungsoo grunhiu entrando na sala do Gestor de RH, praticamente batendo a porta contra a parede.

Nem mesmo se importou com a imagem que encontrou, porque, sinceramente? Já tinha visto aquilo mais vezes do que era saudável.

— Bater à porta é importante, Kyungsoo — Baekhyun resmungou levantando o corpo enquanto Chanyeol tentava fechar a calça o mais rápido possível, com as bochechas completamente vermelhas. — E aliás, eu tenho certeza que deixei essa porra trancada.

— Você me deu a chave — Kyungsoo falou como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo, fazendo o Byun revirar os olhos.

— Se estava trancada era porque eu estava ocupado, Do. Não sei se ficou meio óbvio.

— Possivelmente estava chupando ou sendo chupado pelo Chanyeol. Nada que eu não visto, vivido ou sentido — o advogado tornou a argumentar. — Eu estou transtornado e a culpa é completamente sua.

— Eu não consegui chupar meu namorado e a culpa é completamente sua — Baekhyun revidou cruzando os braços. — Estamos quites por seja lá o que eu tenha feito.

— Chanyeol, por que você sempre fica vermelho quando eu flagro vocês? Tipo… Eu já transei com vocês, qual o motivo da vergonha? — O Do perguntou ao Park, ignorando completamente o Byun.

— Acho que… Por ser um local de trabalho?. — Chanyeol falou um tanto inseguro.

— Sério… Por que ele continua tendo príncipios morais quando ele namora logo com você? — Kyungsoo perguntou ao Byun, que sorriu e puxou o Park pela cintura, abraçando-o.

— Porque ele é bem educado. E um bom garoto. — Murmurou deixando um beijo no ombro do mais alto, que sorriu.

— Jongin é tudo isso, mas os princípios dele já foram pras cucuias — Kyungsoo negou com a cabeça. — Quando os pais deles vieram pra cá jantar lá em casa, ele achou uma ótima ideia ficar fazendo “carinho” — fez aspas com os dedos — na minha coxa. Imagina eu falando com a mãe dele, da igreja, com o pau duro?

— Zombou tanto do exibicionismo do Chanyeol e agora se fodeu — disse numa risada, fazendo o Park negar com a cabeça.

— A culpa, novamente, é toda sua. Se eu pudesse voltar ao passado e fazer algo, era nunca ter apresentado você e o Jongin. Sério. Você envenenou a cabeça do meu namorado. Você transformou ele num viciado em sexo! 

— Eu? — Baekhyun levantou ambas as mãos. — Querido, não é no meu pau que ele senta. Se ele tá viciado você que fode bem, o problema é todo seu. 

— Quem foi que deu um dildo pra ele de presente de Natal? Quem foi que ficou mandando links de como usar o maldito dildo para que ele me presenteasse com isso de aniversário? Quem foi que ensinou ele a mandar nudes? E pior… Deu toda uma aula de melhores ângulos! Quem foi que contou todos os meus pontos fracos? Quem foi que inflamou a cabecinha dele a ponto de ensiná-lo a fazer greve de sexo quando ele não tem o que quer?

Baekhyun abriu um sorriso orgulhoso.

— Ele foi um aluno excelente, não foi? 

— Você destruiu meu namorado! — Kyungsoo tornou a apontar, afetado.

Chanyeol apenas assistia tudo com a mão no rosto pra conter a risada. Teria que contar sobre aquela discussão pro Jongin mais tarde.

— Você devia me agradecer, cara pálida!

— Agradecer por estar com um monte de processo acumulado porque preciso bater uma na minha sala por que meu namorado fica mandando vídeo com a porra daquele dildo no meio da bunda dele? Eu já vou ficar duro de novo só em pensar — choramingou espremendo o próprio rosto com as mãos.

— Uma punheta por dia é o mínimo para manter a saúde boa. Novamente, só vejo motivos para me agradecer. Chanyeol mesmo tá ótimo. Uma gozada por dia, não é querido? — Sorriu para o Park, beijando sua bochecha, fazendo o mais alto bufar.

— Olha, nem coloca o Chanyeol no meio dessa história que… — O Do negou com a cabeça.

Chanyeol arqueou a sobrancelha direita, levemente confuso com aquilo.

— O que eu fiz? — Perguntou realmente perdido.

Baekhyun apenas sorriu.

— Seu namorado de quinta categoria fica depositando umas imagens na minha cabeça de modo aleatório porque ele é um filho da puta. Só isso mesmo. Como você, alguém tão bom, namora com um desgraçado desses? — Perguntou incrédulo.

— Eu apenas o amo, não tem muita explicação. — Chanyeol respondeu simplista.

— Eu te amo, querido. — Baekhyun respondeu sorrindo, deixando um selinho no mais novo, fazendo Kyungsoo resmungar.

— Vocês não podem foder aqui enquanto Jongin tá lá em casa e eu não posso foder ele. Dá pra ter respeito?

— A gente não fode aqui no escritório. Chanyeol é barulhento e tudo tem limites — Baekhyun falou sério. — Apenas masturbação e boquete. Somos um casal decente. 

— Ainda quero saber do que tava falando de mim — Chanyeol murmurou tratando de ignorar o que o namorado havia dito.

— Jongin tá se mostrando positivo à ideia de ter mais alguém na cama — Baekhyun falou olhando para o Park. — Kyungsoo confia apenas em mim, e como você sabe, jamais entraria em algo se você não estivesse. Então um dia, no almoço, comecei a me questionar como seria deixar você e o Jongin, e a gente só… sabe… assistir.

Chanyeol arregalou os olhos.

— Eu vou contar isso ao Jongin — Chanyeol falou apontando para o Do, que bufou.

— Outro arrependimento. Apresentar o Chanyeol ao Jongin. Precisa ser tão fofoqueiro pra tudo que faço de errado com o Baekhyun? A última greve de sexo dele foi por sua culpa! — Apontou para o mais alto que riu, dando de ombros. 

— Qual foi o motivo mesmo? — Baekhyun perguntou tentando lembrar.

— Porque Chanyeol descobriu que a gente apostou quem fazia o namorado gozar primeiro, lembra? 

— Ah sim. Que você ganhou e eu contei ao Chanyeol pra ele contar ao Jongin porque eu sou péssimo perdedor. — O Byun sorriu insolente. 

— Eu odeio vocês dois. Já disse isso?

— Chanyeol, você é meio parecido com o Jongin — Kyungsoo afirmou de repente, fazendo Chanyeol o olhar um tanto surpreso.

— Sou?

— Digo, sexualmente, sim. Ainda que diferente… Enfim, quando eu e o Jongin trocamos de posição, no caso ele é o ativo, ele fica inseguro. O que é um pouco estranho considerando que a gente tem uma vida sexual ativa tem mais de um ano, e ele me comeu pela primeira vez tem mais de sete meses… Por que isso? Eu já conversei, e ele diz que não sabe, que só fica... 

— Chanyeol não fica inseguro. Acho que ele não vai saber te responder — Baekhyun falou antes mesmo que o Park conseguisse absorver a pergunta.

— Não tô falando que ele é igual ao Jongin, idiota. Mas ele pode ter algum pensamento que me dê uma luz pra isso. Não gosto do Nini daquele jeito.

— Bom — Chanyeol começou — talvez… não sei. Seja por pressão? Talvez ele sinta que precise ser tão bom pra você como você é pra ele. Então essa pressão pode o deixar nervoso, coisa do gênero. 

— Você se sente pressionado comigo? — Baekhyun perguntou.

— Já me senti. Hoje não. Mas eu acho que é diferente… No caso eu e você com o hyung e o Jonginie. Você me ajudou em toda construção de autoconfiança e segurança, lembra? Por causa da minha antiga relação que foi abusiva. Então fez parte da nossa vida sexual o reforço positivo do que eu faço — o Park explicou ainda pensativo.

— Mas eu sempre elogio o Jongin! Ele é bom em tudo. Sério. Perfeito. 

— Mas acho que continua sendo diferente, hyung — Chanyeol voltou a explicar. — Acho que não se trata de elogios. Acho que ele só se pilha mesmo. Você pode o distrair enquanto isso. 

— Enfia um dildo na bunda dele enquanto ele te fode — Baekhyun falou simplista.

— Não era bem disso que eu tava falando… — Chanyeol murmurou baixinho. 

— É uma ótima ideia — Kyungsoo abriu um sorriso. — Meu Deus, como eu nunca pensei em fazer isso antes? Acho que estou perdendo meu dom e poder de cara que fode e dá gostoso. 

— Pronto. Todo seu surto resolvido. Agora volta pra sua sala. Eu ainda quero chupar o Chanyeol. Ainda está cedo de manhã e o bebê aqui precisa do seu leite.

— Você é escroto, Baekhyun — Kyungsoo apontou.

— Eu? Querido, você interrompeu uma chupada pra poder falar de nudes do seu namorado. 

— Que você influenciou!

— Ah claro, porque o Jongin deixou de ser anjinho não foi pelo seu pau, né?

Kyungsoo revirou os olhos e de modo discreto, saiu da sala. 

Aquela discussão não ia terminar nem tão cedo.

 

[…]

 

Quando Kyungsoo entrou no apartamento, saiu arrancando a roupa e deixando-a espalhada no chão conforme andava até o quarto, entrando no mesmo já totalmente desprovido de qualquer peça. 

Jongin, como ele já suspeitava, estava deitado em sua cama assistindo alguma coisa na televisão e pareceu se assustar com a presença alheia, já que a distração não o permitiu perceber que o namorado já havia chegado em casa.

— Boa noite, amor. — Ditou num meio sorriso, desligando a TV.

Kyungsoo não respondeu.

Estreitou os olhos, avaliando o garoto por longos segundos para por fim estalar a língua e negar com a cabeça.

— O quê? — Jongin perguntou realmente confuso.

— Você me provocou o dia inteiro, Jongin. O mínimo que eu esperava ao entrar nesse quarto era te ter de quatro no meio dessa cama, com aquele dildo no meio da sua bunda. — Resmungou, cruzando os braços.

Jongin riu.

— Eu não podia prever que horas exatamente você chegaria e não ia ficar com um dildo na minha bunda por horas, hyung!

— E por que não? — Perguntou como se não visse qualquer problema. 

Jongin riu outra vez.

— Porque não deve ser muito confortável. Um plug definitivamente é bem mais tranquilo. — Argumentou dando de ombros, fazendo o Do arquear ambas as sobrancelhas.

— E como você sabe disso?

— Porque… Talvez… Eu esteja usando um? — Comentou como se não fosse nada, prendendo um sorrisinho.

— Desde quando você tem plugs, Jongin? 

— O Baekhyun me deu um de presente. — Explicou e Kyungsoo respirou fundo.

Claro que tinha que ser o Byun.

Kyungsoo acabou por bagunçar os próprios fios curtos de cabelo, e ainda completamente nu, sentou na beirada da cama, praticamente de frente para o mais novo, que agora estava sentado no meio da cama com as pernas cruzadas.

— Me mostra — pediu rouco.

— O plug? — O advogado assentiu com a cabeça. — Tudo bem.

Jongin se ajoelhou na cama e tirou a calça de moletom que vestia, e Kyungsoo nem se surpreendeu ao vê-lo sem nada por baixo. O Kim definitivamente havia pego o seu costume de andar com nenhuma ou o mínimo de roupa possível. 

A calça foi ao chão e Jongin deitou sobre o colchão, empinando a bunda, entreabrindo as pernas para que o Do conseguisse ver o pequeno círculo com uma pedra avermelhada que fazia a base do plug. 

O advogado choramingou com a imagem, mordendo o lábio inferior, deixando que o indicador fosse em direção ao objeto, pressionando-o um pouco mais, fazendo o universitário suspirar.

— Ficou muito bonito em você, querido. — Kyungsoo murmurou, agora fazendo um carinho suave na bunda descoberta, apertando sem força a carne.

— Você gostou, Soo? — Perguntou espiando por cima do ombro para poder ver o mais velho.

— Eu adorei, querido. Eu adoro tudo em você e você sabe disso — murmurou subindo o toque para as costas alheias, vendo-o se contorcer minimamente. — Mas eu estou bravo com você. Você me bagunçou demais hoje, Nini. Eu não vou te dar o que você quer.

— Não, hyung? — Perguntou num muxoxo, com um bico nos lábios.

— Não, querido. — Respondeu num meio sorriso.

O Do levou as mãos à cintura do mais novo, forçando-o a ficar praticamente de quatro na cama. Entreabriu as pernas dele, e com muito cuidado tirou o plug, ouvindo um gemido arrastado do Kim. Colocou o objeto em cima da cama e sentiu o pau pulsar com a imagem bonita daquele cuzinho piscando tão desesperado pela falta de algo. 

Kyungsoo passou o indicador no lugar, ganhando outro gemido e sorriu antes de deixar um leve beijo sobre a pele escurinha. 

— Não se mova, uh? — Pediu e Jongin se limitou a assentir com a cabeça.

Foi até o guarda-roupa e lá pegou tudo o que precisava, espalhando na cama sem tirar os olhos do namorado de quatro sobre o colchão. Kyungsoo sempre tinha vontade de tirar uma foto dele desse jeitinho e emoldurar, porque era uma verdadeira obra de arte.

Voltou para perto do Kim e novamente beijou a base de sua coluna, ouvindo-o rir baixinho possivelmente por sentir cócegas na região.

— Deita, querido — Kyungsoo instruiu e rapidamente Jongin deitou de bruços. — Vira o corpo, dobra os joelhos e deixa as perninhas abertas pra mim, uh? — E novamente, sem questionar, virou o corpo, ficando agora deitado de costas, com os joelhos flexionados e as pernas abertas, dando uma belíssima visão ao mais velho.

O Do puxou um tubo de lubrificante que havia deixado em cima da cama e habilidosamente melou os dedos e penetrou no Kim, que gemeu arrastado e deleitoso. Kyungsoo não teve dificuldade em colocar dois dedos porque Jongin já estava aberto por conta do plug, coisa que trouxe deleite para ambos.

— Sabe Nini… — Kyungsoo murmurou enquanto fodia o mais novo com os dedos.

— Uh?? — Perguntou manhoso em meio a um gemido.

— Eu tô com a sensação que preciso começar a te castigar pra você ser um garoto obediente, querido. — Kyungsoo cantarolou antes de inserir mais um dedo, fazendo Jongin gemer ainda mais alto e arquear a coluna. — Você não me escuta, não entende que hora de trabalho é hora de trabalho… Fica mandando fotos dessa bunda linda pra me deixar louco — murmurou baixo, deixando um tapa na bunda do moreno com a mão livre, arrancando mais um gemido alto do mais novo.

— M-Mas você gosta. — Murmuru choroso, empinando-se mais.

— Eu amo! — Respondeu prontamente. — Mas eu também preciso trabalhar, querido. 

— Desculpa, hyung. — Choramingou, rebolando contra os dedos do mais velho, que suspirou.

Seu menino era tão lindo.

Tirou os dedos de dentro do Kim, que com uma careta encarou o mais velho por cima do ombro em total desagrado. Kyungsoo se limitou a sorrir assistindo o buraquinho pulsando de modo desejante.

— Hyuuuuuuung!

— Sim querido? — Indagou calmamente.

— Me fode! — Grunhiu num bico, fazendo o Do rir.

— Seja paciente, Jonginie — Cantarolou em resposta, pegando mais um objeto em cima da cama, melando com o lubrificante sobre o olhar atento do Kim. — Isso é um presente que comprei pra você e acho que agora é um bom momento pra usar.

— O que é isso, hyung? — Perguntou em meio à curiosidade e ansiedade.

— É um estimulador de próstata, Nini. Eu tenho certeza que você vai gostar — falou num meio sorriso. — Eu posso? — Perguntou encarando o mais novo.

— Pode sim, Soo. — Respondeu prontamente.

— Se voc…

— Se eu não gostar, eu aviso. Eu aviso. Mas, por favor… Coloca! — Interrompeu impaciente, fazendo o Do rir.

Kyungsoo colocou o objeto com cuidado. Não era tão grosso como o dildo que Jongin costumava usar, nem mesmo o seu pau, mas tinha um formato diferenciado, e queria ter certeza de que estava tudo bem com o mais novo. 

Jongin gemeu com a invasão, ainda assistindo por cima do ombro tudo que o namorado fazia. Não era algo muito estranho, e considerando que já havia se tocado naquele dia, não chegava sequer a ser doloroso. Na verdade, só era um pouco diferente, ainda mais quando sentiu uma certa pressão do brinquedo erótico contra seu períneo. 

— Tudo bem, querido? — Kyungsoo perguntou preocupado.

— Uhum. Não incomoda — Jongin falou facilmente. — Você vai me foder com isso, hyung?

— Na verdade não, Nini — o advogado respondeu num meio sorriso. — Você vai usar isso enquanto me fode. É seu castigo por me provocar… Não vai sentir meu pau nessa sua bunda linda. Mas como eu não consigo ver meu garoto sofrer, preparei esse consolo, uh?

— Mas Soo… — Choramingou manhoso.

— Mas nada, lindo. Você nem viu o que essa coisinha aqui pode fazer…

— O qu-

Não terminou porque o objeto começou a vibrar num potência alta, fazendo o Kim gemer forte, caindo sobre o colchão, não conseguindo manter a posição que estava. 

— De joelhos, Jongin — O Do falou sério, em meio aos gemidos do Kim.

Com muito custo, o estudante conseguiu ficar de joelhos sobre o colchão. Kyungsoo acabou por deitar de modo que os joelhos do mais novo ficassem entre suas pernas. Flexionou o joelho e deixou as pernas entreabertas em frente ao Kim, que não conseguia parar de gemer devido ao brinquedinho dentro de si.

Com total destreza, Kyungsoo pegou o lubrificante e passou a se preparar assistindo as expressões de prazer do namorado, que parecia estar à beira das lágrimas, de longe uma das coisas mais lindas que já havia visto na vida.

Não demorou muito, apenas queria ter certeza que receberia Jongin sem muita dor, e temia provocar demais o Kim, de modo que ele gozasse antes que pudesse fazer aquilo que queria. 

— Venha querido, me foda — Kyungsoo falou em um tom calmo, mas que não abria espaço para objeção.

Jongin, completamente trêmulo, deitou por cima do corpo do mais velho e de modo desajeitado enfiou a glande contra a entrada do Do, que suspirou com o contato. O Kim possivelmente tinha pretensão de ir vagarosamente para não machucar o mais velho, mas a vibração aumentou ainda mais quando o Do mexeu no controle, e sem conseguir controlar os próprios impulsos, entrou de uma só vez, fazendo ambos gemerem alto em uníssono. 

Não esperou que Kyungsoo dissesse que podia se mover, porque o brinquedo o impulsionava a mexer o quadril. Era uma mistura tão absurda de coisas acontecendo que as lágrimas rolavam pela sua bochecha enquanto gemia em meio a choramingos, sentindo a próstata sendo estimulada ao tempo que Kyungsoo apertava seu pau de uma maneira tão gostosa…

— Soo, Soo, Soo, Soo… — Jongin choramingava e suplicava em meio a soluços, metendo de forma desordenada e bagunçada no cu do Do, que gemia na mistura dos movimentos que sentia e da forma desesperada que o Kim estava em cima de si. 

Aquilo não durou por muito tempo, porque realmente era demais para o garoto. Jongin tentou se controlar ao máximo, mas parecia que o Do queria justamente o contrário, porque colocou a potência do vibrador no máximo, fazendo-o gozar em um grito majestoso, expelindo toda sua porra dentro do advogado, desabando por cima de seu corpo.

Kyungsoo desligou o vibrador, e mesmo com o pau ainda duro, se sentia completamente satisfeito. Os orgasmos de Jongin eram a melhor parte da transa para si, e com ele gozando gostoso daquele jeito, ele estava no céu.

O estudante demorou um pouco para se recompor, ainda caído sobre o corpo do advogado, e com seu pau ainda dentro do namorado. 

— Você não gozou. — Foi a primeira coisa que Jongin conseguiu dizer. 

Kyungsoo bufou.

— Você gozou tão gostoso que valeu por nós dois.

Jongin soltou um muxoxo, erguendo o queixo de modo que pudesse ver o rosto do mais velho.

— Posso ficar com meu pau aqui dentro até ele ficar duro de novo e eu te foder de verdade?

— Você pode fazer o que quiser, querido. — Kyungsoo respondeu, deixando um selinho nos lábios carnudos do outro.

— Achei que eu estava de castigo. — Jongin brincou.

— Sou muito bobão pra te deixar de castigo por muito tempo. — Respondeu facilmente, fazendo um carinho calmo nas costas do mais novo.

— Ou será que é por que você deveria estar de castigo também? — Kyungsoo arqueou a sobrancelha, confuso com a indagação. — Chanyeol me mandou mensagem mais cedo falando que você e o Baekhyun hyung estão pensando em nós dois fodendo!

— Chanyeol é muito maria fuxiqueira, pelo amor de Deus! 

Jongin riu.

— Então é verdade, hyung? Você quer me ver aos beijos com Chanyeol enquanto você e o Baekhyun hyung ficam batendo uma? Hmmmm — Jongin cantarolou. — E o que mais você pensa, amor? Em outra pessoa me fodendo e mesmo assim eu gritando e gemendo por você?

— Jongin... — Kyungsoo choramingou, o pau duro pulsando.

— Ou você quer nós dois chupando seu pau? Ah não… Você quer os três, não é? Porque você é tão guloso, hyuuung! — Ditou baixinho, fazendo o Do gemer.

Baekhyun tinha razão.

Foi o próprio Do que havia transformando Jongin em um demônio da luxúria.

E sinceramente? Ele não se arrependia de absolutamente nada.

 

[…]

 

— HUNNIE! — Jongin gritou contente, pulando em cima do melhor amigo, que riu, segurando-o em seus braços.

— Oi Jonginie! Eu também estava com saudades — falou ainda rindo, apertando o moreno em um abraço. — Mas seu Daddy está olhando pra gente e eu não quero morrer!

— O Soo não é meu Daddy — resmungou dando língua. — E ele não liga. Ele sabe que somos quase irmãozinhos! Fora que ele nem tá olhando de verdade.

Os dois levaram o olhar para o Do parado na porta, que digitava alguma coisa no celular. 

— E desculpa não ter ido te buscar. A aula terminou tarde. O Soo te trouxe direitinho?

— Sim, foi tranquilo — Sehun deu de ombros. — Ele perguntou sobre as coisas da cidade, sobre seus pais e minhas namoradinhas.

Jongin riu.

— Nini, eu tenho que voltar pro escritório. No final do dia eu estou aqui de novo, uh? Peça almoço pra você e o Sehun. — Kyungsoo ditou ao tempo que guardava o celular no bolso.

— Tudo bem amor. Bom trabalho. — Falou caminhando até o mais velho para lhe deixar um selinho.

— Fique à vontade, Sehun. Prometo ser um melhor anfitrião mais tarde, mas a minha hora de almoço está acabando!

— Tudo bem, hyung! Bom trabalho. — Falou de modo simpático, acenando para o mais baixo, que rapidamente saiu do apartamento.

— Vem, tenho tanta coisa pra contar pra você! — Falou puxando o melhor amigo pelo pulso, trazendo-o para seu antigo quarto. — Você vai ficar aqui! A cama do Soo é maior e mais espaçosa e seria legal pra gente conversar, mas eu ainda não tirei os lençóis sujos de mais cedo.

— Sujos de q… — Sehun se interrompeu olhando para o Kim. — De porra? 

— E lubrificante. — Jongin respondeu dando de ombros, sentando em cima da cama. — Mas nem tá tãaaaaaaaaao sujo assim. O Soo gozou dentro.

Sehun levou as mãos às têmporas.

— Ainda não entra na minha cabeça que você TRANSA E FALA DE SEXO COMO SE FALASSE DO TEMPO! — Sehun falou afetado, fazendo o Kim gargalhar.

— Eu te mando mensagem o tempo inteiro sobre minha vida sexual, Hunnie!!

— Eu sei, mas é diferente. Na tela pode ser, sei lá, um conto erótico que tô lendo. Mas aqui, na sua frente, vendo você, esse bebê que coloquei no mundo e dei muito leite Ninho… Eu tô muito mal. — Suspirou em meio às gargalhadas do moreno.

— Primeiro que sou mais velho que você. Segundo… Eu te contei todas essas coisas quando voltei pra nossa cidade!

— É! Mas agora eu conheci o Kyungsoo pessoalmente e pensar nele te pondo de quatro e mandando ver é uma imagem perturbadora! 

— Por que? — Jongin perguntou surpreso.

— Ele tem uma aura meio Christian Gray, Jonginnie! Eu sou hétero e você sabe disso, mas se aquele homem estalasse os dedos? Eu chupava até tirar toda a porra das bolas dele.

Jongin gargalhou alto, a cabeça jogada pra trás com as mãos na barriga.

— O Soo causa esse efeito nas pessoas, Hun. Tá tudo bem. — Falou ainda rindo, enquanto Sehun negava com a cabeça.

— Agora eu entendi como ele te fez desistir da vida de padre. Meu filho, acho que nem o papa mais devoto ia conseguir resistir. Jongdae hyung te colocou no colo do capeta, bicho.

— Deixa de ser bobo — Jongin chutou o amigo, que riu. — Tô feliz de você vir pra cá! 

— Também estou. Estava morrendo de saudades de você. Desde que você viajou eu só te vi uma vez, que foi quando você foi lá no Natal visitar seus pais com Dae hyung!

— Você deveria ter vindo pra cá antes, Hun — falou de modo manhoso, puxando o mais novo para um abraço.

— Difícil deixar a mercearia sozinha, né? Mas agora que o Sejoon tá podendo assumir as coisas, acho que fica mais fácil eu vir te ver outras vezes.

— Isso mesmo! Não me abandona. Eu me sinto sozinho — ditou num biquinho.

— Sozinho? Com aquele daddyzão em casa? Não pague de louco pra cima de mim não. — Resmungou e Jongin se limitou a apertá-lo ainda mais em seus braços.

— Eu amo o Soo. Muito. Mas você é meu melhor amigo, Hun. Não é a mesma coisa. Eu realmente sinto sua falta.

— Eu também sinto, Jonginie — Sehun admitiu facilmente. — O que me deixa mais tranquilo é que eu sei que você está feliz e bem cuidado. E que nem tempo, nem distância vai mudar nossa amizade.

— Não mesmo — Jongin sorriu meigamente. — Ah, a gente vai jantar amanhã com o Chanyeol e o Baekhyun! Eles estão loucos pra te conhecer!

— Também estou louco para conhecê-los do tanto que você fala deles.

— Ai, falando deles. EU PARTICIPEI DE UMA SURUBA, HUNNIE! — Jongin falou com um sorrisão, batendo palmas ao tempo que a expressão do Oh se convertia no mais puro choque. — Eu transei com o Soo, o Baekhyun hyung e o Chanyeol hyung ao mesmo tempo! Não exatamente ao mesmooooooooo tempo, porque não aguentaria os três, né? Mas você acredita que eu e o Soo fodemos o Baek hyung ao mesmo tempo? E o Chanyeol hyung estava chupando ele! Foi muito louco, eu tava com muuuuuuuuuuito medo de machucar o hyung, mas foi tudo bem! Eu gostei muito!!

— JONGIN, VOCÊ É UMA CRIANÇA, GAROTO. NÃO TRANSA COM UMA PESSOA, IMAGINA TRÊS! SENHOR DEUS, PODE FAZER O ARREBATAMENTO, É O ANTICRISTO! O ANTICRISTO POSSUIU MEU MELHOR AMIGO!

Jongin gargalhou outra vez, alto, acabando por cair de costas no colchão enquanto ainda ria.

Sehun estava no mais puro choque. Imaginava que o amigo estava mais liberto, mas aquilo… 

— O pau do Kyungsoo é o cetro do diabo. Descobri tudo. — Sehun murmurou ainda em negativa, sob as risadas do melhor amigo. — Vou até ficar longe. Tô achando que se eu sentir esse cetro vou querer dar meu cu até esfolar e Deus que me guarde! 

Jongin continuou rindo mas não fez nada para negar o pensamento do melhor amigo, porque, honestamente?

Qualquer pessoa que realmente sentisse o pau do Do, ia querer aquilo pra sempre.

  
  
  
  
  



	12. The sweetest devotion.

Sehun olhava para os quatros naquela mesa e não deixava de se questionar em como aquele sexo funcionou. Baekhyun parecia bem hiperativo e um tanto sem filtro, porque em vez de se apresentar a primeira coisa que disse era que sua bunda era bonita demais para ele ser hétero. Chanyeol era bem mais contido, envergonhado. Se apresentou com as bochechas avermelhadas e pediu,  _ por favor _ , que ele não desse corda ao namorado. Kyungsoo, ao tempo que era sério e de aparência reclusa, tinha uma aura maldosa, de quem poderia aprontar a qualquer momento. E Jongin… Bom, ele nem sabia mais o que pensar do melhor amigo. Ele era um bebê e agora ele parecia um… demônio da luxúria? Um pornô em forma de gente? Um safado de marca maior? Talvez todas as opções juntas?

— No que você tanto pensa, Hunnie? — Jongin perguntou ao notar a distração do melhor amigo. 

— Em como o sexo de vocês funcionou. — Falou de modo sincero, fazendo Chanyeol se engasgar com a água que bebia enquanto Baekhyun abria um sorrisão. Kyungsoo se limitou em apenas deixar um beijo casto no pescoço do Kim.

— Você contou a ele, Jonginnie? — Baekhyun perguntou.

— Eu conto tudo pro Hun, hyung. — Explicou dando de ombros, encostando a cabeça no ombro do namorado.

— Em detalhes? — Agora era Chanyeol que perguntava, levemente preocupado.

— Nah — Sehun respondeu antes do Kim. — Eu pedi pra ser poupado. Tudo bem que a imagem santa que eu tinha do Nini na minha cabeça está derretendo, mas eu queria manter alguma coisa, sabe? Em respeito às memórias. 

Kyungsoo riu. 

— Bom, qualquer coisa… Você pode participar. — Baekhyun falou simplista.

— Agradeço de coração a proposta, mas eu realmente gosto de mulheres, sabe? Peitos esmagando minha cara e essas coisas todas.

— Você tem certeza plena de sua orientação sexual, Sehun? — Baekhyun rebateu com um sorrisinho lateral.

— Olha, bicho… Eu vi mais pornô gay do que a sociedade julga como saudável para um cara, e se meu pau não subiu ali, acho que é um ponto — o Oh deu de ombros. — Eu tive que ler e ver muita coisa quando Jongin estava em suas crises identitárias. Sigo firme com os peitos!

— É algo sobre ter um pau no rabo? — Kyungsoo perguntou e Chanyeol estapeou a testa. 

E lá vamos nós…

— Na verdade, não — Sehun falou sério. — Quando eu tava lendo sobre sexo gay com o Nini, descobri muita coisa interessante em relação à próstata. Fiquei curioso e quando não tinha o que fazer, eu decidi tentar.

— Você se dedou? — Jongin perguntou chocado. — Por que você não me contou nada?

— Porque eu ainda estava tentando descobrir como eu sentia sobre isso. E depois… Acho que só esqueci mesmo — novamente deu de ombros. — O ponto é que… É realmente bom. Foi gostoso e tudo mais. Até me perguntei: Ih, será que sou gay? Ou bissexual? Mas não achava atraente a ideia de um pau na minha bunda… Na verdade, acho pau uma coisa muito feia, puta que pariu! Parece uma minhoca que cresceu demais e tá morrendo de frio.

Jongin gargalhou junto com Baekhyun. Chanyeol negou com a cabeça com um sorriso preso nos lábios. Kyungsoo tinha o indicador no queixo, completamente pensativo.

— Existem paus e paus… Mas tem uns que são muito bonitos — Kyungsoo apontou. — O do Jongin mesmo é uma coisinha linda. A cabecinha marrom clarinho é um total charme.

— Hyung!! — Jongin murmurou estapeando o braço do Do.

— O que? Eu tô falando sério. Eu acho seu pau muito bonito, amor. Ainda que eu prefira sua bunda. Pequenininha, mas redondinha, macia. Uma delícia.

— Com todo respeito, acho a bunda do Jongin linda também — Baekhyun ditou. — É pequena e você acha que não tem muita coisa, mas sem a roupa, você vê que ela tem uma curvinha bem interessante. 

— Por que estamos falando da minha bunda? Falem da do Chanyeol! — Murmurou envergonhado, um biquinho preso em seus lábios.

Sehun riu.

— Que bunda? — Chanyeol falou categórico. — Não fui abençoado com isso. 

— Sua bunda é bonitinha, bebê. — O Byun apontou sério. — Mas tá bem claro que a benção caiu sobre seu pau. Grosso, grande…

— O que destrói sua teoria com o Sehun, Baekhyun. Porque você ama comer a bunda do Chanyeol mesmo sendo pequena — Kyungsoo falou após tomar o gole de sua bebida. — Logo está tudo bem que o Sehun seja hétero mesmo com a bunda grande.

— Eu ainda não boto fé na heterossexualidade do Sehun. E não é por ele ter se dedado. Afinal todo homem que se preze deveria ter um estímulo 10/10 na próstata, gay ou não. Deus não colocaria algo assim no nosso corpitcho pra não ser usado, não é mesmo? 

— O que te impede de acreditar na minha heterossexualidade, Baekhyun hyung? — Sehun perguntou risonho.

— Eu acredito fielmente que devemos experimentar todos os sabores possíveis de sorvete pra ter certeza de qual é nosso preferido. 

— Não foi com esse papo que o Soo arrancou um beijo do Dae hyung? — Chanyeol perguntou pro Jongin, que riu assentindo com a cabeça. 

— Então você acha que eu tenho que transar com um cara pra ter certeza de que gosto de buceta? — Sehun perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha, ignorando Chanyeol.

— Nah. Acho que um beijo já é o suficiente — Baekhyun sorriu.

— Tudo bem, vamos fazer isso! — Sehun falou simplista.

— Sério. Como o Soo e o Baekhyun conseguem enrolar as pessoas assim? — Jongin perguntou pro Park, que deu de ombros, rindo.

— Vamos! — Baekhyun bateu palmas empolgado. — Escolha alguém da mesa para isso… Digo… Se todos estiverem de acordo, obviamente.

Chanyeol deu de ombros ganhando um beijo na bochecha do Byun. Kyungsoo também não demonstrou se importar com aquilo, enquanto Jongin tinha uma careta no rosto.

— Ih, tá com ciúmes do Soo? — Baekhyun perguntou debochado.

— Não! Eu não quero é que ele me escolha. Eu hein, o Sehun é quase meu irmão. Que coisa nojenta. — Falou em um tom enojado.

— Saiba você que meu beijo é maravilhoso — Sehun falou como se tivesse ofendido. — Mas jamais beijaria você porque realmente seria estranho pra caralho. Kyungsoo também não.

— Por que sou namorado do seu melhor amigo? 

— Porque você parece um demônio sexual. Como saberei se realmente se trata da minha sexualidade ou se é sua magia querendo me fazer chupar seu pau?

— É um bom ponto — Kyungsoo falou sério e Jongin se limitou a revirar os olhos.

— Acho que o Chanyeol seria ok — Sehun falou por fim. — Achei ele bem bonito, então, vai que desperta meu lado gay, não é?

Chanyeol baixou a cabeça envergonhado.

— Tá vendo? Você é lindo, bebê. — Baekhyun falou de modo orgulhoso, fazendo um carinho suave em sua nuca. — Você quer fazer isso?

— Tudo bem. — Respondeu ainda envergonhado. — Se você está bem com isso, eu também estou.

Baekhyun levou as duas mãos ao rosto do Park, forçando-o a olhar para si.

— É sobre o que está bem para você, entendeu? Seus desejos e suas vontades, Chanyeol. Você faz o que quer, quando quer e da maneira que quer. Nenhum querer é maior que o seu. — Falou sério.

Jongin sorriu de levinho e esfregou o nariz na bochecha do Do, que acarinhou sua coxa. Já Sehun, sentiu-se estranho, como se tivesse criado algum tipo de situação chata. Jongin notou e beijou levemente o ombro do melhor amigo.

— O Chan hyung passou por uma relação abusiva — Jongin falou baixinho no ouvido do Oh. — O Baek hyung precisa constantemente empoderar ele, sabe? Enquanto ele fala coisas assim, ele leva uma bronca de amor. 

Sehun pareceu compreender porque sorriu enquanto assentia, vendo Baekyun ainda murmurar algumas coisas pro Chanyeol, que com um sorriso envergonhado concordava com a cabeça.

— Novamente… Você quer isso, Chan? — Baekhyun perguntou ainda encarando o namorado.

— Quero, amor. Acho que vai ser divertido. — Falou sincero e aquilo pareceu relaxar o Byun, porque ele sorriu e deixou um leve selar no Park.

— Então… Alguma coisa que deva saber antes de beijar outro cara? — Sehun perguntou brincalhão.

— Não tem peitões pra você pegar. — Jongin cantarolou fazendo o Oh bufar.

— Não me diga, Jongin!

— Discussões demais! Quero ver esse beijo logo. Vamos, vamos! — Baekhyun murmurou.

Enquanto Jongin e Kyungsoo estavam de um lado da mesa e Chanyeol e Baekhyun estavam no outro, Sehun estava na ponta, entre o Kim e o Park. Então, Chanyeol só precisou esticar um pouquinho para alcançar os lábios do Oh. 

O beijo foi… Engraçado. Bem bagunçado e desleixado. Jongin riu mas parou de prestar atenção no momento em que passou a receber beijinhos no pescoço do Do. Baekhyun parecia o mais concentrado na cena, se deleitando com a cena com um enorme sorriso nos lábios. 

Quando Sehun e Chanyeol se afastaram, o Oh começou a rir.

— Que foi, Hunie? — Jongin perguntou curioso.

— Eu pensei o tempo todo em mulher e tô rindo do susto que levei quando abri os olhos e vi que era o Chanyeol. — Falou ainda rindo. O Park acabou rindo também.

— Então sem despertar bissexual? — Baekhyun perguntou num biquinho.

— Desculpa, hyung! Gosto de dedada no cu, mas gosto de mulher. — Falou como se realmente sentisse muito.

— Eu devia apresentar a Kelli a ele… Não acha? — Kyungsoo falou pro Byun, que arregalou os olhos com um enorme sorriso.

— SIM! Ela ia comer ele muito gostoso. — Baekhyun falou animado.

— Eu deveria estar preocupado? — Sehun perguntou ao Kim.

— Eles te fizeram beijar o Chanyeol, Hun. Você sempre deve ficar preocupado. É do Soo e do Baekhyun que estamos falando. — Jongin apontou de modo óbvio.

Sehun voltou a olhar pro Byun e o Do que discutiam sobre a tal garota de modo empolgado.

— Como vocês conseguem? — Perguntou olhando do Kim para o Park.

— Acho que é amor mesmo — Chanyeol falou meio risonho olhando de modo carinhoso pro Byun. Jongin tinha o mesmo olhar para o Do.

Sehun não pôde deixar de sorrir.

Estava feliz pelo melhor amigo, além de ter encontrado o amor, ter encontrado pessoas tão boas e com uma mente tão aberta e bacana. Por um momento, sentiu vontade de vir para a cidade grande e continuar entre os quatros. Para além da safadeza e putaria, existia um carinho genuíno naquela mesa.

Sehun achava que finalmente tinha entendido como aquele sexo havia funcionado.

 

[…]

 

Eles haviam acabado de voltar da rodoviária, onde deixaram Sehun com a promessa de que logo iriam para lá visitá-lo. Agora estavam jogados na cama, abraçados curtindo um ao outro sem qualquer tipo de má intenção. Kyungsoo percebia que realmente era completamente apaixonado por Jongin porque, por mais que amasse fodê-lo até que ele esquecesse o próprio nome, simplesmente preferia aqueles momentos, que Jongin estava deitado em seu peito fazendo carinho no seu braço como se nada pudesse atingi-los. 

— Amor… — Kyungsoo chamou baixinho depois de um tempo.

— Uh? — Perguntou de modo preguiçoso, sem encarar o mais velho.

— Sei que faz tempo, mas… Depois de você quebrar seu voto de castidade, te bateu algum arrependimento? 

Jongin acabou por mexer o corpo, agora deitando ao lado do Do de modo que eles ficassem frente a frente.

— Na verdade, não. Eu fiz com muita certeza a minha quebra de voto. Eu percebi que aquelas convicções não eram minhas, mas que haviam sido colocadas em mim. E procurei ir atrás do que eu queria sem abrir mão de todo amor que eu sentia pelo Senhor — falou sério, ainda que de modo calmo. — A Igreja entende que o desejo pelo prazer sexual faz parte da natureza humana, mas ao mesmo tempo acredita que a felicidade e o prazer não são coisas parecidas, sabe? Para a Igreja, o prazer pode transformar o parceiro sexual em um meio, em um ato egoísta, enquanto o verdadeiro conhecimento do parceiro, o amor, pode estar sendo camuflado.

— Como se de alguma forma você acabasse construindo uma relação em cima de algo que na verdade é o mais puro prazer e não um amor verdadeiro? — Perguntou, fazendo um carinho na bochecha do Kim, que sorriu.

— Um pouco disso. Quando você abre mão do prazer, você se permite encontrar o amor em sua mais pura forma. Mas eu percebi que não é bem isso, sabe? Que o amor é um conjunto de coisas, sensações e sentimentos. E o prazer também está incluindo nesse conjunto de sentimentos. Eu senti desejo antes de sentir amor por você. Mas eu não acho que esse amor é menos porque adveio de um desejo. Eu sei quanto eu te amo e acredito demais no amor que eu sinto por você. Foi por isso que abri mão do meu voto de castidade.

O advogado encarou o Kim por longos segundos, admirando cada tracinho que tinha no rosto do estudante, que acabou sorrindo para o silêncio do namorado.

— Eu te amo muito — Kyungsoo finalmente falou, arrancando um sorriso enorme do mais novo.

— Eu te amo muito, Soo. — Respondeu facilmente, lhe beijando calmamente nos lábios. — E sabe o quê?

— O quê? 

— Você devia vir à igreja comigo qualquer dia. Entender um pouco de como devoto o meu amor à Deus.

— Tudo bem. Vai ser bom fazer algo assim — Kyungsoo falou de modo sincero. — Não que eu não acreditasse em Deus. Sempre acreditei numa força maior que regia o mundo e nos protegia com todo seu amor. Mas…

— Mas…

— Acho que eu não pensava muito nisso. Em Deus. Vivia apenas de modo automático e era isso. Mas agora… Eu não sei, Jongin. Toda vez que eu olho em teus olhos e encontro todo esse amor e toda essa pureza eu sei que Deus está aqui. Entre nós. No mundo. E é um ser de amor. 

— Deus é e sempre foi amor — o estudante sorriu.

— Eu sei. Mas a gente esquece disso, né? Seus filhos pregam tanto ódio que a gente acaba levando uma coisa à outra. 

— Somos humanos, Soo. Egoístas. Queremos ser donos do saber, da verdade. Ser maior que tudo e todos. Então quando a gente se vê na condição de perder esse posto de superioridade, surtamos, não aceitamos e até mesmo usamos o nome do Nosso Senhor em vão para justificar. Mas Ele é amor. Ele sempre vai ser amor.

Kyungsoo novamente sorriu e beijou a pontinha no nariz do Kim, que fez uma caretinha fofa, voltando a deitar no peitoral do mais velho, escutando as batidas calmas de seu coração. 

Ficaram daquela forma por mais longos minutos, trocando carinhos em um casto silêncio, de modo que o som do ar condicionado e da respiração calma de ambos era o único barulho audível no quarto.

— No que tá pensando, amor? — Jongin perguntou ao Do, quebrando o silêncio.

— Se é blasfêmico eu querer foder você depois da conversa que a gente teve.

Jongin gargalhou.

— Mais blasfêmico do que eu estar ajoelhado no quarto, rezando e você de repente colocar o pau na minha boca?

Kyungsoo soltou um muxoxo.

— Em minha defesa, você estava apenas de cueca, ajoelhado no quarto quando eu tinha acabado de sair do banho. Eu realmente achei que você estava me esperando para me chupar. Como eu ia saber que você decidiu rezar exatamente naquele momento??

Jongin voltou a rir.

— Foi muito engraçado. Eu pedindo proteção para o Dae porque ele tava doente e de repente… Seu pau na minha boca.

— Não foi engraçado, Jongin. Eu me senti muito mal quando você me olhou chocado e disse que estava rezando.

— Eu sei que ficou mal, hyung! Foi a primeira vez que você brochou — Jongin falou rindo e o Do afundou o rosto no colchão.

— Eu só espero que Deus não passe isso no telão quando for o juízo final.

— Ah, hyung! Eu tenho certeza que essa cena vai ser a inicial no telão do juízo final. E Deus vai estar de braços cruzados, olhando pra você!

— A culpa é toda sua. — Apontou fingindo irritação.

— Minha?

— Claro. É um gostoso do caralho. Acaba que só penso com a cabeça de baixo. — Resmungou em meio a outra gargalhada do Kim.

— Aí você vai ter que reclamar com Deus. Ele que me fez assim!

Kyungsoo não disse mais nada, apenas puxou o mais novo para mais perto de si e lhe beijou nos lábios com um único pensamento: ele não poderia fazer outra coisa se não agradecer a Deus por ter feito Jongin exatamente daquele jeitinho.

 

[…]

 

O advogado estava na sua mesa, digitando algumas coisas no notebook de modo distraído.  Queria deixar tudo pronto de modo que ninguém lhe incomodasse em suas férias. Passaria um mês longe do escritório e não via a hora daquilo acontecer. Conseguiu fazer com que elas fossem no mesmo mês que as férias de verão de Jongin na faculdade, e pretendia viajar com o mais novo.

Primeiro, iriam viajar pra cidade natal do Kim visitar seus pais. Depois, Kyungsoo pretendia levar Jongin para a Europa. Já estavam há dois anos namorando e o Do enxergou como o momento certo para dar um passo a mais na relação dos dois. Amava Jongin incondicionalmente, e mesmo com as briguinhas bobas que tinham, sabia que não ia querer mais ninguém em sua vida.

Era por isso que pretendia pedir o Kim em casamento enquanto estivessem no continente europeu. Não era pra ser algo rápido, na verdade, queria que Jongin estivesse formado antes que se casassem de fato. O noivado seria o tempo para que eles pudessem repensar a relação de ambos e construírem de maneira mais séria a vida, juntos.

— JONGDAE TÁ FALANDO SÉRIO? — Kyungsoo sequer se assustou quando o Byun entrou repentinamente em sua sala, gritando.

— Depende. Se ele está falando que sou um gostoso do caralho, sim, ele está falando sério. — Sorriu para o melhor amigo, que lhe mostrou o dedo médio. — Você sabe que preciso de muito mais do que isso.

— Arrombado.

— Eu? Quem me mandou uma mensagem essa semana que queria transar comigo e com o Jongin de novo porque sentia falta do nosso pau na sua bunda… foi você!

— Já mentiu — falou levantando a mão. — Eu falei que sentia falta de dois paus na minha bunda. Porque eu estava pensando em você e o Chanyeol me fodendo. Todo amor ao Nini e ao pau fofo dele, mas depois que descobri a boca daquele menino…

Kyungsoo revirou os olhos.

— A boca dele é minha. Tira o olho. 

— Deus deixou muito claro que devemos compartilhar, Soo! 

— O que você quer aqui, Byun? — Falou decidido a ignorar o amigo.

— SIM! SIM! O Dae tava contando que você falou com ele porque pretende pedir o Jongin em casamento!!!!! 

— Sim. Conversei com o Jongdae… Eu realmente quero isso e achei que seria bom conversar com ele antes de qualquer coisa e pedir sua opinião.

— E ele te castrou? — Perguntou, sentando em cima da mesa.

— Na verdade, não. Me ameaçou como sempre, mas disse que se tenho certeza disso, eu tinha a benção dele. Que eu e o Jongin já moramos juntos mesmo, não é como se mudasse tanta coisa.

— Fico feliz por vocês — Baekhyun falou num sorriso sincero. — É um passo importante, e como seu melhor amigo, sei que realmente você está pronto pra isso.

Kyungsoo sorriu.

— Obrigado, Baek. Eu pensei muito e… Eu sou louco por aquele garoto. É realmente quem eu quero para o resto da minha vida, sabe? E não é como se fossemos casar agora. Quero que ele se forme primeiro. Ele vem reclamando muito sobre não trabalhar e não ajudar na casa…

— Eu lembro. Vocês até brigaram feio sobre isso. Ainda não tiro a imagem do Jonini na porta do apartamento do Chanyeol, chorando.

O Do suspirou, massageando as têmporas.

— Nem me lembre disso. De verdade. Eu nunca tive tanto medo de perdê-lo como nesse dia. Eu e o Jongin temos que aprender a parar de brigar quando estamos mal humorados com outras coisas para além da nossa relação.

— Isso faz parte, Soo — Baekhyun falou de modo carinhoso. — Semana retrasada eu e o Chanyeol brigamos muito feio também. E não foi nada demais. Eu tava puto com o fechamento dos contracheques, ele em semana de prova… Deu no que deu. Mas fodi ele contra o capô do meu carro no estacionamento da faculdade dele e tá tudo certo. — Sorriu.

— Sexo sempre é a resposta de tudo.

— Sempre.

Os dois riram.

— E o Chanyeol? Pretender casar?

Baekhyun suspirou.

— Não. Ainda não. Acho que ele ainda precisa construir melhor o amor próprio e a auto suficiência dele. 

— Ele está indo para terapia ainda? — Kyungsoo perguntou preocupado.

— Está sim. Mas não é como se ele magicamente ficasse 100% bom logo, não é? O ex fodeu demais a cabeça dele.  

— Ele tá na terapia há um ano? 

— Mais ou menos isso. Mas ele tá bem melhor — sorriu orgulhoso. — Aos pouquinhos, ele vai conseguir ser quem ele era antes daquele filho da puta. 

— Vai sim. O Chanyeol é um garoto forte — Kyungsoo concordou.

— Mas bom, deixa eu voltar para o trabalho. Queria só saber se a fofoca de casamento era real. Inclusive, teremos despedida de solteiro? Muita cachaça e stripper?

Kyungsoo riu.

— Pra no final você falar que nenhuma delas é o Chanyeol e que queria estar comendo ele? 

— Isso só aconteceu uma vez — murmurou num muxoxo.

— O que me lembra… Por que você nos convenceu a ir numa casa de stripper mesmo? 

— Pra ver se o Nini ficava de pau duro vendo mulher se esfregando. Teoria da sexualidade, querido. Mas no fim, vimos que a parte heterossexual dele ficou toda com o Sehun, que inclusive, aproveitou muito bem a nossa ida…

— Ele voltou mancando — Kyungsoo apontou arqueando ambas as sobrancelhas. 

— Ai, mas a garota que ele ficou, se ela olhasse pra mim por mais de cinco segundos eu também ia pedir pra ela me comer, querido.

— Ia nada. Você só quer saber do pau do Chanyeol!

— Mentira! Eu também gosto do seu e do Nini. — Apontou.

— Mas prefere o do Chanyeol.

— É que ele é muito o amor da minha vida — negou com a cabeça. — Me sinto tão gay falando essas coisas.

— Você se sente gay falando que ama o seu namorado, mas não se sente com dois paus na sua bunda? 

— Sehun teve paus de plástico na bunda dele e segue hétero. Então… 

— Bom ponto — Kyungsoo teve que concordar. — Mas agora, me deixa trabalhar. Anéis de noivado não se pagam sozinhos.

— Nem anéis penianos — cantarolou antes de sair da sala, fazendo o Do rir. 

Baekhyun nunca mudaria.

 

[…]

 

— Acho bonitinho a maneira como seus pais decidiram deixar seu quarto e do Jongdae intactos — comentou ao deixar as malas perto do guarda-roupa, vendo o Kim correr para sua antiga cama e pular em cima dela com um enorme sorriso.

— Eles dizem que assim nos sentem mais perto de casa. — Explicou num sorrisinho, esticando os braços para pedir que o Do deitasse com ele.

Kyungsoo deitou.

— Você não quer ir mesmo na quermesse? — Perguntou fazendo um carinho nos fios negros do mais novo.

— Não! Mamãe e papai ficam até muito tarde. Sou preguiçoso demais pra isso. — Murmurou num bico manhoso que foi selado.

— Você deveria ter me dito, assim a gente programava a viagem para amanhã.

— Não! Assim temos a casa uma noite só pra gente.

Kyungsoo fitou o Kim e negou com a cabeça.

— Você está muito safado, garoto!

— Você vai me julgar por querer transar no quarto que cresci? — Indagou debochado.

— Se tratando de sexo, eu não julgo quase nada — respondeu simplista. — Mas por que todo esse desejo de transar no seu quarto?

— Não sei. É como fechar um ciclo aqui nessa cidade? Onde passei muita coisa, mudei, cresci e amadureci. Agora tô no meu quarto, que vivi toda a minha adolescência, com o meu namorado e estou muito feliz. Como sempre quis ser.

— Você está feliz, meu amor?

Jongin sorriu, olhando para o Do.

— Eu sou feliz, Soo. 

— Você mudou tanto, garoto. — O advogado disse de modo carinhoso, fazendo um afago na bochecha do mais velho. — Cresceu tanto. Eu tenho tanto orgulho de você, sabia? 

— Nós mudamos muito, não foi hyung? 

— Sim. Mudamos muito. Aprendemos muita coisa um com outro e hoje somos pessoas diferentes.

— Pessoas melhores? — Perguntou olhando para o Do, que sorriu. 

Aqueles olhos castanhos lhe faziam tão bem…

— Com certeza, melhores. 

Jongin se aninhou no peito do mais velho, que levou as mãos para dentro da camisa do outro, fazendo um carinho na pele na região das costas. 

— Soo.

— Sim querido?

— Eu quero chupar seu pau. — Kyungsoo riu.

— Quer por sua boca… Lá?

Jongin grunhiu, socando fraquinho o peitoral do Do.

— Você nunca vai esquecer disso? Já faz anos, hyung!

— Era bonitinho você falando que tava coisadinho, que queria pegar lá — murmurou deixando alguns beijos no pescoço do Kim, que suspirou baixinho. — Que reclamava comigo quando eu falava foder, que ficava rindo porque achava cu uma palavra engraçada…

— Continuo achando engraçada. — Falou num sorrisinho.

— Você não acha ela engraçada quando tô metendo em você e falando que amo comer esse seu cuzinho, acha? 

— Soo — falou num muxoxo, virando o corpo de modo que agora estivesse deitado por cima do advogado, peitoral encostando em peitoral. — Por que você é assim?

— Assim como, querido? — Perguntou com um sorriso faceiro nos lábios, subindo as mãos pelas costas do mais novo. 

— Eu queria chupar o seu pau — resmungou.

— Eu não o proibi, querido.

— Não. Mas me fez ter vontade de sentar em você agora. — Voltou a falar num biquinho, agora sentando no colo do mais velho, que ainda deitado, segurou a cintura alheia.

— E o que impede de você me chupar e depois sentar em mim? — Perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha.

— Que agora quero muito mais sentar do que chupar. — Resmungou, esfregando a bunda contra o pau coberto do outro, o fazendo rir.

— Então tira essa roupinha, uh? Eu quero você montando em mim. — Murmurou rouco, fazendo um carinho suave na cintura delineada do mais novo. 

— Sem preparo? — Pediu manhoso.

— Jongin… 

— O que? Você me fodeu no carro não tem nem duas horas, Soo. Você sabe que eu posso aguentar isso fácil — tornou a falar num biquinho. 

— Você é perfeito demais, querido.

Jongin sorriu, saindo de cima do Do apenas para poder tirar a roupa que o impedia de ter o namorado ainda mais perto de si. Enquanto o Kim se livrava das peças incômodas, Kyungsoo fazia o mesmo, lembrando de pegar a carteira no bolso da calça para tirar os sachês de lubrificante que sempre deixava ali. 

Completamente desprovido de roupa, Jongin encarou o Do, que sorriu. Jongin, mesmo depois desses anos, não tinha perdido o ar de inocência e pureza que ele carregava desde o dia que o advogado o conheceu, de olhos esbugalhados, chocado por vê-lo apenas de cueca. Kyungsoo acabou rindo com a lembrança.

Jongin arqueou a sobrancelha como se questionasse o motivo da risada e o Do apenas deu de ombros. 

— Achei que já estaria duro pra mim — Jongin murmurou, levando a mão ao pau ainda levemente amolecido.

— Devo lembrar que você me fez parar no acostamento há umas horas atrás por que não podia esperar pra chegar pra ser fodido? — Perguntou em meio a um suspiro.

— Você aguentava mais, Soo. — Cantarolou risonho, arrancando um murmúrio revoltado do advogado.

— Você quis transar antes de viajar. Me chupou no carro no início da viagem e ainda me fez te foder antes de entrar nos limites da cidade. Você acaba com toda minha porra, Jongin — falou em meio à respiração entrecortada, enquanto o Kim o masturbava.

— É uma reclamação? — Perguntou risonho, esfregando o polegar na glande molhada de pré-gozo. 

— Querido, eu queria ter mais duas bolas, só pra te deixar acabar com a porra delas também — falou sério, o que causou uma risada no Kim. — Estou falando sério.

— Idiota — falou rindo. — Me beija.

E Kyungsoo beijou. Segurou os fios negros e o puxou até que seus lábios estivessem praticamente esmagados. Sem qualquer traço de paciência, invadiu a boca alheia e chupou a língua com gana, um barulho de estalado alto ganhando o quarto.

Jongin gemeu manhoso contra a boca do mais velho, apertando a glande sensível do advogado, que também gemeu, já completamente duro contra a mão do Kim, que agora o masturbava com mais velocidade. 

Quando o beijo cessou e os lábios do Do foram para seu pescoço, Jongin pegou com as mãos trêmulas o sachê de lubrificante e com os dentes, abriu, despejando-o todo em suas mãos para envolver o pau duro do namorado, que soltou um muxoxo pelo contato do líquido gelado contra sua pele quente.

Achando o suficiente, afastou-se do mais baixo apenas para poder se acomodar em seu colo, e com muita destreza segurou o pau alheio e colocou contra sua entrada, esfregando a glande ali na região antes de sentar de uma só vez.

Ambos gemeram. Jongin pela dor da invasão e Kyungsoo pelo prazer do aperto. Realmente o fato de terem transado ajudou o Kim a recebê-lo de maneira mais cômoda, mas não deixava de ser doloroso. E Jongin amava.

Não que fosse um masoquista, longe disso. Mas gostava da maneira que se sentia sendo alargado pelo pau grosso do namorado, sentir ele pulsando enquanto o apertava e o fazia gemer rouco contra seu ouvido falando em como ele era bom, gostoso, quente, apertado. 

Sem qualquer vergonha de admitir, Jongin era completamente viciado em ser fodido por Kyungsoo. Era viciado em chupar seu pau, suas bolas, de sentir o gozo escorrendo em sua garganta. O Do brincava que o Kim havia se tornado um ninfomaníaco e talvez fosse mesmo… Era completamente viciado em transar com o namorado.

Mas para além disso, gostava de sentir o amor e carinho em meio aos toques do advogado, como agora. Finalmente havia se acostumado com o volume dentro de si e se movia de modo ritmado, subindo e descendo contra o pau molhado, gostando do som erótico das bolas do Do batendo contra sua bunda. 

Kyungsoo segurava firmemente sua cintura enquanto deixava seu mamilo completamente babado, fazendo-o gemer, suplicar, implorar por mais. Mais do seu pau, mais da sua boca, mais, mais, mais e mais…

— Tão bom pra mim — Kyungsoo murmurava baixinho em meio à respiração entrecortada, assistindo de modo prazeroso o cuzinho gostoso do namorado lhe engolindo por completo. — Olha como seu rabo é guloso, querido… Me engolindo por completo, tão bom, tão apertado.

Jongin choramingava em meio a gemidos, o próprio pau expelindo pré-gozo, deixando-o uma bagunça linda e gostosa. 

Kyungsoo impulsionava mais o quadril a cada vez que Jongin sentava, indo fundo no mais novo, que jogava a cabeça pra trás no mais puro êxtase, contraindo-se apenas para esmagar o pau do Do, vê-lo choramingar e soltar um palavrão rouco.

— Porra. Tão gostoso — sussurrava com os os olhos espremidos. — Eu amo foder seu rabo, querido. 

— Isso, Soo. Fode. Me fode. — Implorava choroso e era prontamente atendido.

Em algum momento aquilo não era mais suficiente. Kyungsoo empurrou o corpo do namorado de modo que ele deitasse, e antes mesmo que Jongin pudesse reclamar do vazio dentro de si, o Do voltava a meter, entrando de uma só vez, fazendo o mais novo arquear a coluna e gritar de prazer.

Não tardou para que Kyungsoo passasse a surrar a próstata alheia, tornando o namorado uma bola de desespero, gemido e choro. Os dedos pressionavam com força a cintura magra, deixando as marcas ali, que mais tarde seriam beijadas com muito carinho.

— Soo, Soo.. Eu… Eu… Por favor… Soo… — Jongin implorou numa bagunça linda, os fios colados em sua testa devido ao suor, o pau todo babado contra seu ventre. 

— Não querido. Vai gozar sem se tocar. — Kyungsoo conseguiu murmurar contra a audição, dando estocadas mais profundas, o barulho do choque das carnes ainda mais alto. 

As lágrimas de prazer corriam pela bochecha do Kim, que choramingava sentindo uma pontada forte em seu ventre, seu corpo implorando pelo orgasmo. 

Não demorou muito para que de fato acontecesse. Com os lábios abertos no que seria um grito mudo, se derramou por completo em seu próprio ventre, o corpo todo trêmulo e sensível enquanto Kyungsoo ainda estocava dentro de si de modo bruto.

— Soo… — Jongin choramingou pela sensibilidade.

— Só mais um pouco, querido — disse entre grunhidos, ainda dentro do Kim, não tardando muito a finalmente gozar.

Sem a névoa do tesão, agora sentia todo o cansaço dominar seu corpo. As horas de viagem estavam finalmente presentes, e as piscadas pareciam perigosas demais, porque ele sentia que em algum momento simplesmente não ia mais conseguir abrir os olhos.

Kyungsoo saiu de dentro de si, e de modo ágil limpou ambos com uma toalha molhada e deitou ao seu lado. Foi o tempo de se aninhar no corpo alheio para fechar os olhos e deixar que o cansaço tomasse conta do seu corpo.

— Te amo. — Murmurou baixinho, com a voz completamente sonolenta.

— Amo você, querido. Agora durma. — Disse num tom calmo, beijando o topo da cabeça do namorado, que se aconchegou ainda mais.

— Quero ficar assim com você pra sempre. — Ainda conseguiu dizer antes do mundo dos sonhos o levar.

Kyungsoo sorriu deixando o olhar cair na sua mala, lembrando da pequena caixinha que havia escondido entre suas camisas. 

— Iremos ficar assim pra sempre, querido. — Murmurou para a figura adormecida. — Enquanto você estiver aqui na terra, farei com que se sinta no paraíso para se acostumar ao lugar para o qual você irá no final dos seus dias, meu anjo mais bonito… Minha doce devoção. 

**Author's Note:**

> Você pode me encontrar aqui: https://twitter.com/DNG458


End file.
